Stunningly Attractive
by abbydepp
Summary: My own take on what happened to Jace and Clary after City of Glass ended. Clary is a fully trained shadowhunter and Jace and Clary are in love and together. But what happens when Clary gets a package in the mail that barks and when Clary stumbles upon a brother and sister whose parents were killed by Valentine?
1. Let's go shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters, the beautiful Cassandra Clare does.

**Let's go shopping **

'But I look sexy in black…" Jace whined. Jace and I were sat in a McAlister's, holding hands across the table. I, as a concerned loving girlfriend, was trying to tell him that he needed more colors in his closet than black. "Well I guess I look sexy in anything, but black looks the best." Jace grinned at me.

I squeezed his hands, "Jace, I know but you need more color."

Jace let go of my hands, crossing his arms across his chest, "Shadowhunters work at night, Clary. I cannot be running around in a new white polo in the middle of the night trying to catch a demon." He mumbled.

"You can still wear black at night; I am more talking about in the daytime." I shrugged.

"I am not wearing all black today." Jace replied, motioning to his outfit. He was right, I thought, Jace was wearing a grey blank shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket. I rolled my eyes.

"Grey is a mixture between white and black," I told him, "Therefore you are wearing all black."

"I thought you loved me because of my looks not because of what I wear." Jace looked out the window, moodily.

"Jace," I smiled at his grumping face, "I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks."

Jace looked back at me smiling brightly, "But do you admit that I am stunningly attractive?"

I laughed once rolling my eyes again, "Yes, Jace, you are stunningly attractive… but you still need more colors in your outfits."

Jace sighed and was about to say something, but the waiter came by and handed us our food, smiling at me before he walked away. I hope Jace didn't see that, I thought, but when Jace grabbed my hand again, I could tell he did.

"The nerve of that guy…" Jace whispered, squeezing my hand in his.

What about all those girls on the train, the girl at the Italian restaurant, and all the girls after that? I wanted to say, but I kept silent drinking some of my water.

We ate our soup quietly; we didn't talk again until we were both done still sitting at the booth.

"Are you mad at me?" Jace asked suddenly, I looked up alarmed.

"What?"

"You aren't talking, but I could tell you were thinking because you always narrow your eyes slightly when you think," Jace observed, "And as adorable as that is, I couldn't help but think that you are mad at me. Is it because of this whole black outfit problem?"

"You noticed that about me?" I asked blushing slightly.

"I notice everything about you, Clary." Jace shrugged, looking into my green eyes with his golden ones. "Are you mad at me? Please tell me what I did."

"Jace," I smiled, "I am not mad at you."

Jace smiled a smile only I got to see, "Are you sure?" He asked, leaning across the table.

"Yes." I started to lean over as well, but the waiter came back. The man didn't say anything; he simply placed a note on the table, pushing it so it was under my fingers in my free hand. The man then winked flirtatiously before walking back through the 'Employees only' room. Jace and I were about an inch away from each other.

Jace took the note out from under my fingers, opened it up, and glared at the door the waiter had gone through. "I'll be right back." He started to get up from the table.

"Don't." I whispered, reaching over the table and placing one hand on his chest.

Jace looked back at me incredulously, "Clary-"He started.

"Jace, don't… please." I whispered desperately not wanting him to hurt the waiter.

He leaned back in his chair, giving up, and crossing his arms over his chest with a defeated sigh. He was staring out the window angrily.

"Jace, did that hurt your ego." I tried to joke with him. Jace looked back at me looking hurt.

"Clary," He gasped amazed, "You think that is all I care about?"

I was too stunned to reply; partly because the sun had hit his face just right and he was practically glowing and partly because I thought he was about to be loving and polite.

"Clary," Jace whispered again when I didn't reply, "I love you." He grabbed my hands and squeezed them tight, "That man gave you his phone number… I am so close to going in there and killing him but that son of a bitch is lucky that you are here to stop me." He looked towards the door again; his jaw clenching.

I got up, never letting go of his hands, and came to sit beside him in the booth. I let go of one of his hands and cupped his face gently. "I love you too." I whispered, stroking his face.

Jace sighed leaning into my touch, "I am so happy that you are here… that you are _you._" I smiled and was about to reply when Jace opened up his eyes and leaned forward, capturing my lips with his.

We kissed slowly… gently… loving, Jace let go of my hand and encircled my waist his other hand came to rest behind my neck, to prevent me from leaving… not that I ever really would. My hand that wasn't still cupping his cheek went up to tangle itself in his soft golden hair.

"Jace…" I whispered, parting my lips from his. Jace's lips didn't leave my skin, he simply moved them to kiss and suck on my neck.

"I love you." Jace replied into my neck. "I would do anything for you, Clary. _Anything_." He kissed his way back up to my lips, taking them again. I don't know how long we kissed, trapped in a loving embrace.

Later rather than sooner, I pulled back grinning mischievously.

"What?" Jace asked, smiling as well.

"Shopping." I whispered.

Jace groaned, "Why?" He whined.

"You just said, 'I would do anything for you, Clary.'" I replied easily.

"And?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shopping is anything." I pointed out.

Jace looked down at his clothes and then back at me, "Why do you do this to me?" He whispered, staring back up at me.

I leaned forward, kissing the sides of his mouth, "Because I love you and I want you to look more attractive."

Jace was smirking when I pulled back to look at him, "Well when you put it that way…" He whispered pulling out his wallet and placing some money on the table. "Let's go shopping."

I grinned leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the mouth, "Let's go shopping." I grabbed his hand, pulling him up, grabbing the note, and walked towards the door; ripping up the note and throwing it in the trash can as we walked out the door.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. The lovely Cassandra Clare does! I own nothing else that might be affiliated with other industries.

**Shopping **

On one of the purple leather couches, I lounged; trying my best to sit still but as a woman, who has to fight demons every night, try helplessly to forget the past, and survive an erotic relationship I wasn't very good at sitting still. Still, I tried, picking up a 'TIME' magazine and moving my red unruly curls roughly behind my ear as I waited on my boyfriend.

As if on cue, Jace called out to me from behind the door of the changing room, "Clary! I like this one!" Thank you Jesus I thought, that was the first outfit he actually liked in an hour. Still, I could not tell if he was saying this because he wanted to get out of this shop or because he genuinely liked the outfit.

"Well, come out here and show me." I called back trying to pull back the impatience in my voice.

"Yes, my body looks incredible in this one." Jace muttered, I rolled my eyes as he walked out in a green polo, unbuttoned to show me his well defined chest and a few black streaks from his permanent runes, Jace was also wearing khaki pants and a black leather belt.

I stood up and walked over to him adjusting the shirt and pants. I stepped back as I looked him up and down slowly.

"What?" Jace asked breaking my concentration, "I look fantastic!"

"I don't know… you need something." I replied hoping the mischievous gleam didn't shine to bright in my eye.

Jace looked down at himself and then to me, astonished, "What do I need?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. Me, I said silently.

"Your right, Clary," Jace seemed to read my mind, "Now it is perfect." He smiled against my lips.

"Find something you like?" A voice, who I thought was me at first, asked us. I turned to see a beaming brunette male that had his hands clutched together staring at us behind his wide framed glasses. The man was wearing a plaid red suit, a green tie, and blue dress shoes. He was a mundane.

"Yes, we did." Jace recovered first, laying a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Oh great! Great! Excellent choices! I love that shirt!" The man came over and placed his hands on Jace's shoulders to flatten out the sleeves. Or so I hoped. I walked out of from under Jace's arm and behind the man who still had his hands on my boyfriend.

Jace seemed to like that complement, "The pants look fantastic on me as well." I rolled my eyes.

"They surely do!" The man replied, bending down to see if the pants were long enough and to flatten them out as well. Basically the mundane was just patting Jace down; smart man.

Jace, however, looked uncomfortable. He looked at me for help.

I walked forward, knotting my fingers into one of Jace's hands, "Sir, do you have anything else like this outfit? Because Jace seems to like it." I asked.

The man looked down at me, unpleasantly, "Of course." He said shortly, walking us over to a row of clothes. He pulled out three shirts; a black, navy blue, and a red, also he pulled out two more pairs of pants; blue jeans slightly destroyed and some grey slacks. He handed the clothes to Jace and Jace walked back into the dressing room. "So who are you?"

I looked up at the man, his short rude tone bugging me, "I'm the girlfriend." I replied.

"Okay." He replied, not compassionate or sad simply rude.

Jace emerged from behind the dressing rooms white door in the red shirt and blue jeans, I blushed when I saw him; he looked not beautiful but hot in this outfit. Jace smirked at me, which wasn't good for my heart at this moment. I bit my lip, fanning myself, as the man walked towards Jace.

"You look great in red." I stuttered.

Jace rolled his eyes, "I look great in anything."

"He is right, you know, you have the perfect body." The man placed his hands back on Jace's shoulders.

"What can I say? Years of training." Jace shrugged arrogantly.

"Oh really," I tried to not here the seductiveness in the man's voice, "What do you do?"

Jace's eyes widened, I could practically hear what he was thinking; what is a mundane sport? What is a mundane sport that I could be training years for?

"Basketball." I blurted out when the silence had gone on too long. The two men looked around at me, seeming to notice that I was still in the room.

"Basketball?" The man asked, looking back at Jace who was staring at me, "What is basketball?" He had this written all over his face.

"Basketball, right Jace? You have been training years for basketball because you are a star athlete, do you remember last week when you shot the three pointer? When the twenty-four second clock when out?" I asked, trying my best to give him clues, even though I didn't know much about basketball.

Jace thought for a moment, "Oh," He said in recognition nodding at me, "Yes, basketball that is the sport I play."

I rolled my eyes, his cluelessness was adorable. The man seemed to find it adorable as well, "Really? Well, I would love to come to a game." The man winked.

"Alright," I said loudly, "I think it is time to check out, don't you Jace?"

"Sure, yes." Jace chuckled, disappearing back into his dressing room and emerged back in his black on black outfit he came here in; he was holding the clothes that we were going to buy. After we checked out, Jace and I walked out of the store holding hands while Jace held the bag in his other hand.

"So, do you like your new clothes?" I asked, looking over at Jace.

He nodded, "I do. Thank you for taking me, you were right I did need some new clothes."

I stopped walking turning him so we were face to face, "Excuse me? I was right? Jace Lightwood, did I just hear that correctly?"

Jace smiled, "Yes, Clary Fray, you were right and I was wrong."

"Jace Lightwood, the almighty perfect wonderful Jace, was wrong? Can you write that down? I think I would like to remember this moment for future references." I told him, Jace interrupted me with a kiss.

"Are you done?" He asked, pulling his face just an inch apart from me, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek.

"Not yet," I whispered smiling, "Can you say it once more?"

"I was wrong," Jace whispered kissing along my jaw line, "I was wrong," Jace kissed my nose, forehead, and cheeks, "You, Clary, were right." He kissed my lips passionately.

I pulled back laughing, "Gay boys really seem to like you."

Jace laughed loudly as well, "What can I say, baby? I am gorgeous!" He laughed again as a large crack of thunder broke out.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, has placed this story as your favorite, story alerts, etc. already! Sorry if Jace's character seems a little weird here, I am coming to realize that he is hard to write for just right for his character. Does that make sense? Like his is arrogant but humble, selfless but selfish, anyway I will try to update soon and thanks for reading again! (:


	3. Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments is book series.

**Demons **

The cracks of thunder rolled through the sky, I stopped listening and adoring Jace's rare laugh to look up at the now dark cloudy sky. I saw multiple flashes of lighting, illuminating the sky as the black clouds kept coming. I also registered that a rain droplet fell from the firmament and onto my cheek.

"Well," Jace said bringing me back to earth as he wiped the water off my face, "can't have you crying, you know I am yours and yours only."

"But I wasn't—"I started.

"That's okay, I won't tell anyone," Jace cut me off; "I have been told my face brings women to tears." Jace winked before he kept walking down the path.

I looked up at the sky uneasily before I followed him.

"Jace? Do you think we should go inside?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why?" Jace asked, completely oblivious to the approaching thunderstorm.

I pointed at the sky, Jace looked up curiously.

"Aww," Jace crooned wrapping an arm around my shoulder and rubbing my arm as if for warmth, "Is someone scared of a little storm? No need to worry, Jace is here; I've got you wrapped up nice and tight see? No one will hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared of a storm, Jace. I just think that we should get inside before –"I was cut off as a large crack of lighting bolted out of the sky, closely followed by an enormously loud burst of thunder rolled the sky, and I couldn't help but jump.

Jace seemed to find this as his win, because I snuggled into Jace's chest after I jumped as he smirked down at me but nevertheless encircled me in his arms. The rain started to fall quickly now, drenching us from where we stood in New York City.

I lurched away from him when a vibrate in my pocket, however, it was not my phone because it kept vibrating. I reached into my pocket to see the Sensor on medium for demon activity. I felt Jace behind me, looking over my shoulder at the Sensor and I turned to him.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Jace asked getting that mischievous, fearless, Jace look in his eye as he smiled evilly.

My heart started beating faster at his expression, "Okay." I nodded lamely.

Jace grabbed my hand and the Sensor, before we ran to track the demons. We had to run a mile or so out of the city after doing that we arrived at an edge of a cliff where three demons were knocking over trees and trying to find the city.

Jace and I jumped into action immediately, despite the cold rain and loud thunder. I had become somewhat of an expert at throwing knives so I used that to my advantage to kill one of them, Jace of course was good at everything but he had a sword and was slashing through the demon.

When we both turned to the third demon, Jace glanced at me.

"After you." He motioned me to hit it, for the second that I turned to look at him I saw that his eyes had turned black which was probably from the fighting and the amusement that it brought him.

I nodded silently before throwing a knife at the demons head; Jace came in and finished it off with two slashes of his sword to the demons chest.

"You look so beautiful right now." Jace whispered pinning me up against a nearby tree before his lips crashed down on mine.

During the middle of our kiss, the sound of rustling leaves made me pull away from Jace and look around. A demon was sitting in a tree, a demon I had never seen before, it had its mouth open in a snarl to reveal yellow sharp teeth and red liquid covering them then very quickly it made a movement as if to spit.

"Jace!" I screamed; Jace was in the middle of kissing my neck. Jace looked up at me and then turned around looking bored and annoyed.

He noticed the demon and pushed me away from him as the demon spit on the tree. The spit was yellow and red and when it hit the tree, the tree burn and then sizzled into nothing. Acid spit, are you serious?

I threw a knife at its neck area and it turned to me, spitting more acid spit at me I jumped out of the way as Jace cried my name in terror. Jace then pierced the demon in its head, then demon yelled in pain then turned to Jace raising its arm to knock Jace off his feet but Jace immediately jumped out of the way and pierced the demon again.

The demon kept attacking Jace and he kept jumping out of the way, I threw another knife at his head and it fell to the ground before getting smaller and smaller as it returned to its own dimension. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked over to Jace.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course, are you?" He replied in concern, checking me over.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

Jace hugged me tightly; I didn't expect the hug so I lost my balance and we started to roll down the long hill; getting covered in mud on the way. We both groaned in pain as Jace landed on top of me.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Ouch is right, are you alright?" Jace asked pulling his head back to look at me as he placed an arm on either side of my head to hold his weight.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied moving around so that I was more comfortable.

"On the contrary, this is a fantastic position for the two of us." He whispered seductively he started to kiss my ear and I shivered but not out of pleasure but because I was frozen.

"It would be, if I hadn't landed in a puddle." I grumbled.

"Mmmm." Jace answered as he kissed his way from my ear, to my jaw line, and finally to my lips.

The feeling of Jace's lips on mine instantly warmed me. His love for me spoke to me through the kiss. As we kissed, I was trying in anyway, unsuccessfully I might add, to get myself out of the puddle and into some kind of warmth.

"Jace," I whispered which led his lips back to my ear, "not that I don't love these kisses, you know you on top of me after we saved each other from a demon, but-" Words failed me as his teeth bit my ear.

"But what?" He breathed, peppering kisses along my cheekbones.

"I am freezing baby." I said.

"Aww, baby." Jace pulled me up, into a sitting position, on his lap; his arms started to rub mine for warmth. "You are freezing, and soaking wet."

My teeth chattered and I shivered in response.

"Let's get you home." Jace nodded pulling me up bridal style into his arms and running home.

"Are we going back to the Institute?" I asked wrapping my around his neck.

"Is that were you would like to go?" Jace asked, slowing down only slightly because we had reached New York City again. I nodded; Jace nodded back running back to the Institute.

When we got back to the Institute, Jace ran me to his room; his bare unnaturally clean room. He set me down on the bed before rushing over to his dresser, pulling out one of his shirts while I rubbed my hands together trying to get feeling back in my blue fingertips.

"Here," Jace said handing me a black long sleeved shirt. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes." He whispered, locking eyes with me as he touched the hem of my soaked t-shirt, I nodded and he tore the shirt off; I was left in a white bra and blue jeans. Jace threw on his black shirt over my head, after he had stared at my chest for a few seconds, then he took off my shoes, socks, and finally my jeans.

We both blushed madly when he did, Jace and I loved each other but we hadn't had sex yet. However, he pulled his shirt down so that it covered to my mid thigh area.

"Thank you," I whispered stilling blushing pink.

"Of course." Jace nodded, taking his shirt off and laying us down on the bed. Jace pulled me under the covers and towards his warm chest as kept rubbing different areas of my body for warmth.

"Jace?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"What? Do you need something else? Tell me what I can do, Clary." He begged staring down into my eyes.

I snuggled into him, "No, I'm getting better I just wanted to say I love you and thank you." I whispered talking to his bare muscled marked chest.

Jace gently removed one of his hands from rubbing to bring it under my chin and tilt my head up to look at him, "Clary, you don't have to thank me I would do anything for you and to protect you still, I love you," He whispered intensely meaning every word, I crashed my lips to his, "so much."

In response, I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he let me into his mouth as our tongues started to fight for dominance. As usual, Jace's kiss was fire that started at my lips and engulfed me throughout my whole body.

Feeling adventurous, I let his lips go and kissed all over his face, neck, and bare chest. From his navel, I kissed a way up to his ear.

"I know a way we can heat up." I whispered in his ear.

"Clary," He moaned, "are you saying?"

"Yes. Jace, yes." I nodded, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Clary…" Jace whispered, "We don't have to…"

"Jace, I want to," I stroked his cheeks, "I want you."

"Are you sure?" He asked; his gold eyes turning from gold to black and I was sure my green eyes looked the same way.

"Yes," I nodded, "I am positive. I love you."

Jace kissed me deeply, passionately, before he rolled us over so I was underneath him.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Jace whispered, pulling back to look in my eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Like that will happen." I winked at him playfully.

Jace smiled brightly before leaning down to kiss me again as he took off his black shirt from around my body.

I woke up from a soft cough followed by a whoosh of air against my bare chest. Confused, I brushed the blond hair away from my eyes and looked down; Clary was laying her head on my chest. Her red hair hung in every direction, her mouth parted, and her eyelids were shut behind those beautiful emerald green orbs. She coughed again.

"Clary..." I whispered rubbing her back lightly to wake her up, "Wake up my angel."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, confusion and anger written on her face; she probably wanted me to let her sleep more. I smiled at her; her eyes were bloodshot and, by her breathing, she had a stuffy nose. My poor Clary had made herself sick.

"I'm sorry, Clary but I need to get up and get you some medicine." I explained quietly. Clary nodded before placing her head on a pillow.

I started to get up and realized that I was fully naked I smiled remembering our night of love making. I found my boxers on the carpet beside me and hurriedly pulled them on, then got out of bed to my dresser, and pulled on some black sweatpants.

After that, I walked out to the kitchen to the Institute's medicine cabinet and grabbed the medicine she needed, a thermometer, a bottle of water and after that I made my way back to my bedroom. I sat down beside her in the bed placing my supplies in front of me.

"Clary? Wake up, love; I need to give you this medicine." I whispered; stroking her wild red hair.

Clary lifted her head giving me an angry look and she groaned before a horrible set of coughs made her eyes water. My heart hurt looking at her as she groaned again letting her head fall back to the pillow.

"I know it hurts, Clary. Will you take this medicine? It will make you feel better." I lifted her head gently off the pillow. Clary looked from me to the medicine to the pillow before she sighed, sitting up in the bed the covers falling down from her and I saw her bare chest and I gasped; feeling my lust surge.

Clary noticed and looked down at herself before she pulled the covers over her chest and reached for the black long sleeved shirt and pulled it down over her head to cover herself. I sighed, she was so gorgeous.

"I'm sorry about that." Clary blushed looking away from me, when she talked I noticed that her voice was hoarse as well.

"Clary," I whispered cupping her cheek in my hand, "Don't apologize, Clary, you are beautiful." Clary smiled at my words and blushed a deeper red; I smiled at her before I held out a pill and the water bottle. Clary took the pill and thanked me.

I lifted up the thermometer, "Under your tongue." She nodded opening her mouth and I set the thermometer under her tongue. It beeped after a few seconds. "103.2, that is not good," I frowned, "We will have to keep you under 105."

Clary groaned again, "I hate feeling so vulnerable."

I pulled her into my lap, "I'm sorry, angel, but you know you are always protected with me here. I will protect you forever." I whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Thank you," She said moving her neck so I could kiss it more I smiled against her and happily obliged to kiss her more, "I will do the same for you."

I turned her around quickly in my arms, "Thanks, but not today you won't. That pill will start working in a minute and you will sleep off this cold. You can thank me later, when I turn out to be correct." I gave her a smirk before moving my head forward to kiss her.

"Jace," she pulled away scolding, "I am going to get you sick."

"I don't care, being sick doesn't scare me…" I kissed her for emphasis, "and getting sick by you, from your kiss, would be considered an honor." I kissed her again, deeper. Clary started to pull away, but I trapped her by cupping her face gently in my hands.

"You don't have to keep trying to woo me, Jace." Clary said when I let her go.

I laughed once, "Will you ever humor me one swoon?"

Clary smiled before dramatically falling back onto the pillow.

"Worth it." I said getting up, ignoring the twitchy feeling I got when I saw our clothes thrown around the room, and walked to my dresser; getting out a pair of grey sweatpants. I walked back over to her, pulling back the covers.

"Jace!" She yelled pulling my shirt down to cover herself.

I smiled leaning down and placing my forehead against hers, "Baby, it is not like I haven't seen everything." I pulled away from her.

I found enjoyment of seeing Clary blush and racked her eyes over my body.

"Admiring the goods, love?" I asked, pulling the sweatpants up over her legs. I had to roll the waistband of them about ten times for me to actually see her feet, but I couldn't help but admire her in all of my clothes lying in my bed.

Suddenly, Clary yawned and I smiled at her.

"Sleep, baby, you will be better when you wake up." I whispered pulling the covers back up to her chin.

Clary seemed nervous, "Jace?" She asked hesitantly yawning again and letting her eyes droop.

"Yes?" I replied; picking up the medicine, water bottle, and thermometer and placing them neatly on my beside table. I could tell Clary was fighting an eye-roll.

"Will you… will you lay with me as I fall asleep?" She asked before I could respond, she continued, "It's just that when we sleep together all of the nightmares go away and I guess I need a good sleep to get this cold away right? You know what never mind I can-"I placed a finger to her lips to stop her explanation.

"Clary, of course I will lay with you, I will lay with you all day if I have to." I replied getting back into bed beside her.

"Thank you," She whispered snuggling against me then her eyes filled with terror.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked hugging her.

"My mom and Luke. I need to call them." She tried to find her cell-phone.

"Clary stop," I whispered, "I texted her after you went to sleep last night and I will text her in a few minutes after you fall asleep… love, you need to rest."

Clary nodded slowly then sank her head back on the pillow as she found my hand and we snuggled up together.

Clary opened her eyes heavily and before I could scold her she whispered, "I love you Jace. Thank you for being my doctor." Then her eyes closed again as her breathing evened out.

"I would do anything for you Clary. Anything. I belong to you. I love you, Clary." I whispered kissing her unconscious lips.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be like a part 2 to this one!


	4. Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series_. __The beautiful Cassandra Clare does! I own nothing else that might be affiliated with other industries._

I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound invading my left ear. I groaned, still feeling horrible, as I opened my eyes and saw my phone lighting up and it moved around- from its vibrating. I sat up, briefly wondering where Jace was, and then I picked up my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I grumbled hoarsely, trying to clear my throat.

"Clary?" My mother's voice asked. "Clary, thank God, are you okay? I have called you three times!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I was asleep." I told her, _where was Jace? I thought he texted her. _

There was an edge to her voice when she spoke next, "I know, Jace called me earlier; he said that you were asleep in his bed after getting sick last night, after a mission where you two were in the pouring rain. Young lady, what were you thinking?" I rolled my eyes at this, I loved my mother but when she goes into 'mom mode' there was no stopping her.

"Well I was thinking that I had to kill the demons from killing me first." I replied, then I cursed myself; this was not going to sit well with her.

"Excuse me?" She asked her voice sharpening in anger.

"I'm sorry, mom," I apologized, "I really _am_ sick and you woke me up in the middle of my nap." I yawned for good measure.

"Alright," Her tone softened immediately, "I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep I guess… but be back at Luke's house by two o'clock okay?"

Two o'clock? Wow that is generous. It is only nine isn't it? I looked to the clock beside Jace's bed and noticed that it was already one. I gasped in surprise.

"Clary? What? What is it? What's wrong?" Mom asked frantically.

"Nothing," I whispered, "I didn't realize it was already one o'clock is all."

"Yes, I suppose you slept for a long time because Jace called me at eight in the morning. You must be really sick. I'm sorry, baby." Jocelyn apologized.

I smiled, "Thank you, Mom. I actually feel a little better now."

"Good, well I will let you sleep but be home soon." Mom replied.

"Okay." I nodded to no one.

"Okay, I love you and I will see you in a few."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. I hung up as well and looked around Jace's room. Jace must have cleaned again because I could see my clothes from yesterday neatly folded on his dresser; they were probably washed and dried as well on top of them was a white piece of paper. A note.

I got up, intending to get the note, but I almost tripped over my pants. I looked down at myself and realized that I was in Jace's clothes; a black shirt and some grey sweatpants. When had he done this? I thought hard to remember and _did_ recall Jace pulling these pants up over me to warm me up. I smiled because I would never deserve someone like Jace.

I rolled up the pants at the waistband and made my way over to the dresser. Picking up the note.

_Clary, _

_I'm sorry if you wake up and I am not there, Maryse made me get out of bed. I didn't want to wake you up, because you simply looked to peaceful and beautiful. If you are looking for me, I will be in the training room, come find me before you go. _

–_Jace_

I smiled at the note he was so caring and loving. I changed into my clothes from yesterday, grabbed my phone, the note, I folded Jace's clothes placing them in my hands with the note on top and made my way to the training room.

When I walked into the training room, I saw Jace hitting a punching bag. He was shirtless with some black sweatpants hung low on his hips. As always, my heart quickened at the sight of him and my sickness quickly went away.

"Hey! Look who is finally awake!" Jace yelled noticing me. "What've you got there?" He abandoned the punching bag to run over to me. I was actually surprised to see him alone in the training room.

"Hi," I whispered accepting his hug, "These are your clothes, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to wash them, but thank you." Jace looked at me incredulously, "What? Do you want me to go wash them?" I asked nervously.

"Clary," Jace sighed laughing slightly, "You are so cute. _Keep them_. I want you to keep them."

I looked down at the clothes and up to him, "But they don't fit me."

"I would be surprised and slightly concerned if they did." Jace said matter-of-factly as he moved a piece of red hair behind my ear.

"Jace, thank you but I don't think-"Jace kissed me to stop my refusal. Then, he took off my jacket to reveal a navy blue tank top, took his shirt out of my hands, and then pulled over my head. Like yesterday, the shirt was baggy, warm, and smelled completely like Jace.

"At least keep the shirt, it is too little for me anyway." Jace shrugged.

"Thank you, Jace." I whispered hugging him tightly again.

"It's the least I could do after what you mean to me. Besides, out of sight out of mind and I always want to be thought of under those pretty red curls."

"You are in my every thought," I whispered then I sighed sadly, "I guess I need to get home." We pulled away from each other and I handed him his sweatpants, he handed me my jacket, and then put his sweatpants on the ground to cup my face and kiss me. "Jace?" My mind was quickly going into mush from Jace's hands on my waist.

"Yes?"

"I need to get home." I repeated, even to my ears my voice sounded unconvincing.

"Five more minutes." Jace whined keeping his face close to mine.

I laughed, "I am going to get you sick, Jace. Go take a shower, you stink."

"I don't care," Jace replied stubbornly then seeing that I was not going to kiss him again he ran over to wear he left his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Let me walk you home."

Anymore refusals were denied as he took my hand and all but pushed me out of the Institute. When we boarded the train, Jace sat me down on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the googily-eyed girls who kept looking his way.

"I guess we won't be able to recreate what happened last night." Jace whispered in my ear.

I blushed feverishly remembering our night of passion; Jace took this as a good sign.

"Don't worry," He said softly, "We will get to repeat soon. If you want I can come back tonight and we can secretly have fun in your room." His voice was now mischievous.

I blushed brighter red, "Jace-"

He interrupted immediately, "I take that as a 'yes', I am too irresistible. How could any woman say no?"

I gave him a shocked look.

"Not that I go around asking women for sex." He added quickly.

I laughed despite him always ruining the moment by talking, "Somehow I love you."

"I love you too, Clary." He chuckled lightly.

The train stopped and we exited, we walked to Luke's house and Jace was oddly quiet. I looked at him but he just walked beside me, squeezing my hand at times, with a slight smile on his face. I opened the door to Luke's house with a knock beforehand.

"Clary!" My mom yelled running up to hug me. "I was so worried!"

"Don't worry, mom," I returned the embrace. She let go of me and then Luke hugged me.

"Thank you, Jace; for taking such good care of Clary." Mom said.

"You're welcome," Jace replied with a smile, "I will always take care of Clary. I promise." Jace wrapped an arm around my shoulder after he shook Luke's hand. I rolled my eyes at his promise; Jace was still trying to win over my mom's love. It looked like it was working, however, because Mom looked over him in approval.

"So I guess we will see you at dinner, Jace?" Luke spoke for the first time.

"What? You are coming to dinner?" I asked Jace.

"Yes," Jace smiled at me.

"We wanted to surprise you." Jocelyn explained.

"Consider me surprised then." I nodded.

Jace chuckled, "We arranged it on the phone this morning, still 6:30 right?" He asked Luke.

Luke nodded, "Still 6:30."

"Okay," Jace nodded back then looked down at me, "I think we need to get you back in bed. Joce—Miss Fray, I just gave her some Dayquil last night." He told my Mom.

Mom laughed, "Jace you can call me Jocelyn it is okay," Jace nodded, "I will give her that too, thank you."

"If it is alright with you," Jace asked, "can I put her in bed?"

Jocelyn looked surprised and Luke shrugged and said, "Sure. I'll get the medicine right now." He walked into the kitchen. Luke returned a moment later with a glass of water and a pill, he handed them to Jace.

"Alright," I said awkwardly, "Goodnight then." I knew the pill would put me to sleep again.

They all laughed, "Goodnight baby, I love you." Mom hugged me tightly.

"We will wake you up before dinner." Luke nodded behind my mother.

"I love you too, thank you Luke." I replied before Jace and I made our way to the guest bedroom. We opened the door and Jace placed the pill and water on the bedside table before he kissed my cheek and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head smirking at me.

"Don't get to hungry to eat my body yet," Jace said, "You need to go get changed into more comfortable clothes."

I rolled my eyes before taking off my jacket and moving to my dresser, "I can't believe they didn't ask me about your shirt."

"Maybe they think it is as adorable on you as I do." Jace suggested.

I laughed, "I don't think that is likely. I think they were just happy to see me." I replied before taking off the shirt and throwing it to him.

"Clary, I told you to keep this." Jace said confused. I turned to him.

"I know, but I want it to smell like you." I admitted blushing pink.

Jace grinned at me, "Oh really? How do I smell?"

I shrugged, "You smell like Jace."

"I wonder why." Jace muttered before pulling the shirt over his head. I pulled out some clothes to change into before making my way to the bathroom. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop right there!"

"What?"

"Come now, Clary," Jace got up from the bed and walked over to me, "I have seen everything, so why don't you get in front of the bed and give your Jace a little something?"

"That could be considered offensive." I pointed out.

"Aww, baby I'm sorry," Jace started to kiss my neck, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I forgive you, but I am not going to become a stripper for you."

"I thought you loved me," Jace joked with a smile before he took my lips in his. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his golden hair. With all my strength I pulled away from him.

"I do love you." I whispered before walking over to the bathroom, went in and changed. I walked out and Jace was back on the bed and I sat down beside him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Jace replied to me from earlier. He picked up the pill and cup of water from the dresser fed me the pill and let me drink the water before he placed it back on the dresser. I lay down beside him and he wrapped an arm around me while taking my hand and placed them on his stomach.

"So," I whispered snuggling into his shoulder, "When were you going to tell me that you were coming over for dinner?" I asked, already feeling drowsy from the pill.

"That would be when I came over for dinner, love." Jace replied.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"That is a trivial question, Fray."

I yawned loudly and Jace let out a chuckle, "Go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you…" I yawned again.

Jace let go of the hand on his stomach and started to stroke my cheek with his fingertips, "I will be back at dinner. Go to sleep, close your beautiful eyes." I complied closing my eyes and falling asleep instantly.

"Clary? Wake up, Clary." I heard followed by someone shaking my body. I opened my eyes to see Luke standing awkwardly beside my bed. "Get up, it is five."

I sat up, "Okay. Thank you for waking me." Luke nodded before leaving the room to let me get dressed.

I _desperately _needed a shower so I took a quick one, blow drying my hair until it was dried and only slightly wavy instead of the Hermione Granger curls I usually had. I walked back out to my bedroom only covered by a fluffy white towel.

On my dresser was a folded black shirt with a white piece of paper on top of it.

_This along with my heart belongs to you. –Jace_

I smiled at the note before I picked up the shirt and smelled it; to my enjoyment it smelled exactly like Jace's sent. I smiled wider, pulling open my closet I paused for a moment to decide what to wear. I decided on a purple tank top, black pleated skirt, and a jean jacket. Also, I slipped on some purple flats that Isabelle had bought for me.

After that, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Jocelyn was being supermom and was working on the stove and also placing something in the oven.

"Hey mom," I announced my arrival, "Something smells delicious."

"Clary," Mom embraced me tightly before returning to the stove, "Thank you. I am making lasagna, which is in the oven, and I am also making tortellini. Will you grab the pasta sauce? It is in the refrigerator." I got it and handed it to her, "Thanks. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "A lot better."

"That is great. I am glad you are feeling better."

"Where is Luke?"

"He went to the grocery store," Mom replied, "He is getting some refreshments."

"Okay. Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No, I am okay here. Will you go set the table please?"

"Sure." I nodded; going to the cabinets to get four plates, four glasses, and four sets of silverware before I walking into the dining room juggling it all between my small hands.

I had finished two places when an arm came around my waist which grabbed the plates and such from my hands, a kiss landed on my cheek, and blonde hair was seen out of my left eye. I smiled and my heart quicken immediately.

"I thought you were supposed to come at 6:30." I murmured.

"It is 6:15; I thought I would come over earlier for good measure." Jace told me.

I turned in his arms and a red rose was suddenly in my vision. I gave Jace an incredulous look.

"You did not get me a rose." I muttered.

"I did," Jace smiled as I heard him set the plats down behind me, "If you don't like it, I could give it to Jocelyn; maybe that will make her like me a little more."

"That or she could think that you want her to be your cougar."

Jace smiled; before he grabbed my hands and placed them on his face then he leaned forward and kissed me all too briefly, "Hello."

I laughed, "Hi." I was momentarily amazed at how much love and adoration was held between the two short words.

"I missed you," Jace said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," I replied, "Jace what is with you and leaving me notes?"

Jace grinned, "I find it romantic and it is adventurous for you to find them."

I rolled my eyes dropping my hands from his face, "Help me set the table."

Jace and I set the table together; he followed closely behind me carrying the plates and glasses in his hands while I placed the silverware down. Every time I would stop Jace would kiss the back of my neck. We finished and I turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You look nice." I whispered and he did he was wearing the blue destroyed jeans from the other day and also the navy blue colored shirt with a few buttons open to top it off he wore a black leather jacket.

"_You_ looked beautiful." Jace replied running his eyes slowly from my feet to the top of my head.

"Clary? Are you done setting the table?" Mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" I said loudly back, I kissed Jace quickly before I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the kitchen. "Did she let you in?" I asked him.

"Yes. I think she is beginning to like me more and more," Jace said looking over at me, "Still, don't be jealous if I give her a few smiles at dinner." He winked at me.

We entered the kitchen and I saw that mom was completely done with cooking; everything looked fantastic.

"Great, thank you," Mom replied to me, "Everything is ready and Luke just got home. Jace, do you like lasagna or tortellini?"

"I love them both as long as you have tomato sauce." Jace replied with a breathtaking smile, I found myself blushing and he wasn't even talking to me.

"I do," Jocelyn smiled back, "What kind of beverages do you like?"

"Water will be great, thanks." Jace nodded, letting go of my hand to place his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Clary would you like water as well?" Mom asked.

"Sure, thank you." I replied, mom walked to get the pitcher of water she had poured but before she could Jace let go of me and grabbed the pitcher before she could.

"I'll get that for you." Jace smiled at her, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you, Jace." Mom said approvingly as Jace walked into the dining room. "I am starting to like him, Clary." She whispered to me as Jace returned; he pulled me close again. I smiled up at him.

Luke walked in the door next, "Okay Jace is here? Let's eat! I am starving!"

"I am too." Jace nodded shaking Luke's hand.

"Well, I hope we have a lot of food, mom" I muttered, "Jace will eat three servings."

Mom laughed, "Will he? Luke will too. Eat as much as you want, because we will have leftovers for days."

Jace looked down at me, "That is an offer I cannot deny." He kissed my forehead before disappearing for a moment to grab the four plates and distributed them to everyone. He gave the last to me with a smile. "Ladies first." He motioned me with a grand wave.

"That is an offer I cannot deny." I whispered looking into his darkening golden eyes.

Luke cleared his throat, "Jocelyn why don't you go first? Since you cooked everything."

"Um… sure." Mom looked shocked.

We all made our plates and sat down in our places; Jace beside me and Luke beside mom. The dinner went well for Jace, however I tried not to look at him because I didn't want to give mom any reason to not like him, and I knew that if we looked at each other our lust would surge.

"Well, Clary," Luke said seriously after we finished eating, "we have something to tell you." I panicked immediately, did he want Jace and I to break up? Did they not like us together? Jace took my hand under the table, squeezed it, and placed it on his thigh. He smiled reassuringly at me, but there was also something else in his eyes… like he knew something I didn't.

I turned back to Luke, "What do you have to tell me?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Your mother, Jace, and I all had a talk about you when you were sleeping and we feel that-"He broke off as mom gave a sniffle, "Jocelyn… you know this is the best way."

I took this time to glare at Jace; he gave me an apologetic smile.

"You talked about me?" I asked.

"No, baby, it is not like that at all." Jace immediately started to comfort me as he ran a hand up my arm and another cupped my face.

"Then what is it like?" I took his hand off my face but held it in between mine.

"We want you to-"He cut himself off as he looked at Luke.

"Let me please." Luke asked Jace and then turned to me. "Clary, if you would like, your mother, Jace, and I feel that you should continue your training at the Institute."

I gave him a confused look, "But… I already do that."

Luke laughed once then returned to his serious expression, "I know you do, but we think that you should _move_ into the Institute." I stared at him in shock.

"Maryse and Robert have already said that they would love to have you." Jace said.

"But," Mom suddenly yelled still sniffling, "there are conditions." She looked between Jace and me.

I was still too shocked to reply, so Jace did because as always he recovered first, "What are they?"

"Clary; you must call me once a day, you must sleep at our house at least once a week, I want a weekly performance review, and _no_ sleeping in the same bed." She said clearly through her tears.

"We can agree to that, right Clary?" Jace asked me. I looked between them, still in shock.

"Wait a second you two," Luke interrupted, "Clary what are you thinking? Do you want to move into the Institute?"

I hesitated; was I ready to move out of the house at sixteen? I never thought this would happen, I thought that mom would never allow me to move into the Institute especially knowing Jace was there. Through my confusion, I heard Jace sigh sadly.

"Yes," I said before I could stop myself, I didn't want to see Jace sad. "Yes, I would like to move into the Institute." When I said that, mom was gone. Her face fell in her hands and she cried louder. "Mom-"

"No, she is happy for you, Clary," Luke said. I looked at Jace with a smile but he just looked at me uneasily. "Jocelyn? Why don't we get you to bed?" She nodded hugging me very tightly before walking towards her room.

I glanced at Jace again; wanting to ask him what was wrong but before I could Luke started again, "Jace, maybe you should get home. I'll give you two a minute alone, goodnight Jace." Luke said before picking up all of our plates and walking into the kitchen.

I turned fully to face Jace, "What is wrong?" I demanded.

Jace looked at me for a long moment, "Clary if you don't want to move in, you don't have to."

"Jace, I want to." I replied not sure if I was lying or telling the truth.

"No you don't," Jace cupped my face in one of his hands, "Clary don't lie to yourself."

"Jace," I whispered turning my head to kiss his palm, "I love you. I want to move into the Institute. However, I don't like that you don't tell me when you talk about me… especially if it is as big as me moving."

Jace turned my face so I was looking into his eyes, "Clary, I'm sorry for upsetting you. But please promise me that this is what you want to do."

I placed my hand over his on my face, "Jace, I promise that I do want to move into the Institute."

"Great then we will start moving you in tomorrow." Jace kissed me before walking out of the house without another word. Later, he would text me he loves me and goodnight.

"_Tomorrow?" _I whispered to no one; my nerves going sky high.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	5. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. The beautiful Cassandra Clare does! I own nothing else that might be affiliated with other industries.

**Fights**

I huffed, my red hair flying everywhere as I threw pillows onto my new bed. I arranged them in a neat fashion that would rival even Jace and sat down; sweating already and I had only moved a few boxes and made a bed.

My room, as all, was very basic. It was all white with a small bathroom, fair sized closet, and a balcony. The furniture; which consisted of a dresser, a lounge chair, a bed, a desk, and a lamp, was all white.

Mom made me pick a room in a different hallway than Jace's, as if that would actually stopped us if we wanted to sleep together, but since she kept crying I didn't want to state the obvious truth.

"Sitting on the job I see." I jumped and looked over at Jace carrying two boxes in his arms. Curse his silent footsteps, I thought bitterly. "Get up, sweetheart; we have a lot more to bring in. Not to mention the unloading after that."

I sighed, "Alright." I stood up from the bed and was about to leave but Jace, having set down the boxes, pulled me back.

"Wait," Jace whispered sitting me on his lap at the bed. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"I thought we weren't supposed to sit on the job." I muttered turning around to face him.

Jace grinned, "We aren't but I break rules."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say that I was genuinely surprised that you are actually moving in."

"That's all you had to tell me?"

"No, I really only wanted to get you to sit on my lap for a second." Jace replied leaning forward to kiss me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" Luke's pleading voice entered the room, "Jace, Clary, please don't let Jocelyn see you doing that!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled and got up from the bed. Jace didn't look sorry at all as he laid contently on the bed.

"Yeah just be glad I caught you, come on let's get back to work!" Luke said placing the boxes he was holding on the desk. Jace and I nodded, heading back out to the car to grab more of my stuff.

Five hours and many tears and boxes later, Mom and Luke had gone home and I was unpacking the boxes which really only consisted of clothes, a few family pictures, drawing supplies, and some weapons I had stored at Luke's but somehow there was still ten boxes littered around the room.

Jace was sitting on the bed; claiming he was unloading boxes, but every time I looked over at him he was either lying down or he had gotten caught up in a picture.

"I really like this one." Jace announced after I emerged from my closet to get more clothes. He was holding up my sketchpad and on it was a picture of Jace and I in my bed at Amatis house after Jace told me he would love me forever.

"Me too." I nodded.

"You finally have a romance story." He muttered when I turned back around to put some shirts on hangers. There was a knock on the door followed by Alec opening the door.

"Hey, Clary," Alec greeted me, "Is Jace in here?" He asked from the doorway.

I nodded, "Yes, he is on the bed." I motioned for him to come in.

"Okay thanks," He replied walked into the room, "Jace can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?"

Jace nodded, "If this is another stunt you are trying pull to get me to kiss you I-"

"Jace." I said in warning.

"Alright, no need for mother Clary," Jace smiled, "I was joking Alec, sure I will talk to you in the hallway." Jace said to Alec, kissing my temple before he strolled out the door.

"Sorry about that." I whispered to Alec.

"It's okay, it's not your fault after all," Alec half smiled at me, "See you later."

"Bye." I replied getting back to my hanging up my shirts.

Jace was in the hallway with Alec for about five minutes until he walked back in the room, alone.

"Oh, good your back," I said relieved as I tried hopelessly to lift a box, "Will you give me a hand with this?" I asked.

Jace nodded and wordlessly picked the box up and placed it on my desk.

"Thanks. Now, would you mind helping me with-"

"Clary," He said effectively cutting me off, "Alec just told me that there is a group of Moloch Demons harassing Central Park. He said we need to get them immediately… we as in Alec and I." He added quickly, I knew he was trying not to show his excitement because it would scare me.

"Oh," I whispered nodding slowly then I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck and his encircled my waist, "Be careful?" I half commanded.

"I promise." He nodded staring into my eyes. I nodded hugging him tightly. "I promise." He whispered again kissing my hair.

I pulled away from the hug but kept him in my arms, "I love you."

"As I love you." Jace whispered, his golden eyes only showing sincerity.

"Well, get going; I don't want those fire shooting bastards to get too far." I smiled trying to joke, pulling my arms away from him.

Jace smiled, "I'll be back to kiss you goodnight." He kissed my forehead once before he ran back out the door. I took a deep breath watching the door from where he exited.

Jace is the best shadowhunter of his age, I thought while I tried to calm myself down. I knew he could handle a couple of Moloch Demons and with Alec by his side; they would get done quickly… Jace would be fine and so would Alec. So why was I worried to tears? Easy, I have never be in love with someone who has gone into battle… at least when I wasn't there.

"Don't worry, Clary," I muttered to myself as I kept working, "Jace promised he would be careful." I nodded to no one as I thought positive thoughts while I worked through the seemingly endless boxes.

The strobe lights at Pandemonium were on overdrive the next night as Jace and I walked into the club. I once again tried to readjusted my short black dress but I was having major issues; because if I pulled my dress up to cover my revealing cleavage it would show my 'down there' area and if I pulled my dress down to cover my 'down there' area my boobs would be exposed. This predicament along with my five inch heels Isabelle had fit me into; I could just tell this was going to be a bad night.

But, since the demons levels at Pandemonium were high, Jace had dragged me along and Isabelle through in the dress along with death trap of heels. Also did I mention that the thigh sheath that held a few knifes kept poking against me.

I linked my arm with Jace and held his hand tightly as we started to make our way through the crowd in the hopes of finding a table. Successfully, we did and sat down; my feet already sore.

"Did I mention that I love that dress, Clary?" Jace asked his golden eyes already darkening with lust.

"Only fifty times." I rolled my eyes.

"It is so sexy baby and it fits you perfectly." Jace replied, ignoring my comment, as he looked me up and down.

"Perfectly? It hardly covers anything!"

"What is your point?" Jace asked with hooded eyes while he ran one hand down my side.

I shivered but my frustration came back instantly, "My point is I am uncomfortable." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

Jace snapped his eyes back up to mine with a mischievous smirk on his lips, "Later I will make you feel so comfortable… and loved… and sexy… and-"

"Jace! You know the rules; now how many demons are here?" I asked looking over the dance floor as many dancers grinded against each other provocatively.

"One, but that doesn't mean he won't put up a fight," Jace said in my ear, "I rather hope he does put on a fight because maybe then I will be able to release some of my demons."

I shivered as his breath touched my ear but swatted at his chest, "Do you see him?" I asked pulling up the long gloves, Isabelle had also wrestled me into them too, but as much as I hated to admit it; they worked because the gloves hid my permanent runes nicely.

I didn't have any other runes on my body other than the permanent ones because… well, we have been over this; this dress doesn't cover anything. However, if I baited the demon and maybe threw a few knifes I would do fine. My permanent runes were really all I needed because, with my particularly excellence in throwing knifes, they complemented them completely; the eye all shadowhunters had, a soundless rune, healing rune, perfect timing, excellent balance, and love (Jace had an identical one on his wrist).

"There he is." Jace announced breaking my thoughts as he pointed across the room. I followed his point to a man with black hair with gold at the tips; he was surrounded by women dancing around his body. The man… the demon was paying no attention to them as he scanned the room for prettier prey. Interesting how everyone could see him. "Think you can get him?"

"Yes… I think I can." My voice came out unsure.

"You can, Clary." Jace stated. "Dance for me. Dance for me Clary, then once he sees you, lead him to the storage room, I will be in there and that is all you will have to do."

I nodded facing him again, "I'll dance for you."

Jace stared into my eyes for a long moment, "Be careful?"

"I promise." I nodded smiling slightly. As horrible as this situation was, this moment I loved the most, because I got to see a Jace that no one else got to see… a softer Jace that loved me with all his heart.

"I love you." Jace whispered bending down to kiss me. I retracted from his oncoming lips.

"Get off me," I pushed him back, "He might see us." I stood up and started walking over to the demon, in a way I hoped was sexy.

"That is something I have never heard before Clary is full of…" Jace's voice said before the blaring music cut him off from my hearing. Idly, I wondered what I was full of but that thought cut off as I was now standing in front of the demon, who was already watching me with a gleam of lust in its evil eyes.

I started simple, walking around him while I trailed a hand around his body; I walked around him to move the sluts away that were hogging him from me. I paid no attention to them as they threw curses at me; I knew I was saving their lives, if only they could see that. I stopped in front of the demon, grabbing his shirt and dipping low before I came back up my face landing an inch away from his. He smiled wickedly.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" He drawled out placing his hands on my swaying hips. I inwardly threw up.

"Clary," I whispered when my face came within inches of his again and my hair cascaded over us both before I whipped it back behind my head. He kissed my neck as I was leaning back. Disgusting. Jace, Jace think of Jace Clary, I yelled at myself in my head.

"That is a pretty name," He whispered against my neck I snapped my head back up to him "Would you like to take this somewhere more private?" He asked running his black eyes over my body.

"I know just the place." I said taking his hand and leading him to through the crowd to the storage room. "Is this glamorous enough for you?" I asked motioning to the outside of the door.

"I could honestly care less," The demon replied pushing the door open, grabbing me by the hips, and pushing me forcefully inside while his lips attacked my neck. I held in a groan in disgust. "You are beautiful… I am going to so enjoy ruining your life, but first-" He wound his hands around to the zipper on the back of my dress. That is not going to happen.

I trailed my hand down his chest, pretending I was enjoy it, and somehow got to one of my knives without him noticing. I pulled the knife up and cut his cheek, effectively stopping his hands and lips. He gasped in shock and sprang away from me, to the opposite wall.

"Shadowhunter I should have known." He hissed holding his cheek. I took this moment to thrown the knife at him, the knife hit his shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "You want to play games, do you baby, well let's play games."

"Actually," My heart quickened at that voice, "I would like to play a few games. I can assure you that they will not be fun for you but for me." Jace stepped out of the shadows, a seraph blade glowing in his hand.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" The demon looked panicked that I wasn't alone.

"Because you just tried to kill my girlfriend." Jace replied before throwing the demon painfully against the wall. "Start the rune, Clary." He ordered me.

Shadowhunters, I should have known from the start. That beautiful redhead had all the right moves; sexy dancing to get my attention, gloves to cover her runes, and she pulled me into a private place. She was as smart as I was dumb. My thoughts cut off when I grunted painfully as the blonde male kicked me in the stomach. This blonde one said that the redhead I think her name is Carly, was his girlfriend which meant that this was going to be fun.

"That is your girlfriend, is it?" I started simple; his response was punching me in the jaw. "Do you let her dance like that with just anyone, buddy?" This time the man hit me into the wall and kept me there. "Because if that pretty little thing was my girlfriend, I would keep her all to myself and smash her all day and night." This got me an actual response.

"I like the way you think, but unfortunately for you I have to kill you." The blonde held my hands as if they were handcuffed behind my back.

"I see, buddy, but unfortunately for you your girlfriend is a slut." I said matter-of-factly. This time kneed me in the groin and I went down.

"Clary happens to be the most caring, loving, kind person to walk this earth, buddy." He growled at me. Bingo.

"No 'caring, loving, kind person' has ever danced with me like that. Let me tell you something, it was so sexy and if you hadn't shown up I would be nailing her into this wall right now. " I whispered in his ear once I stood back up.

"But I did show up and you won't ever treat my Clary or any other girl like that again." He said furiously.

"Buddy, you get me don't you? I am a player a man-whore if you want and I'm sure you are one too, what with that pretty face-" I was cut off as he slammed my head into the wall once again, I spit out a mouthful of blood.

"I used to be but I found Clary and everything has changed." He spoke over my coughing.

"Ah, love is it?"

The blonde laughed low in his chest, "No, buddy, to love is to destroy." He said this but he sounded as if he didn't believe it like he was lying to me, he probably was this whole time. Suddenly, he hauled me up and pushed me through the door that redhead had disappeared through.

I saw her immediately; she had her back to us. She was working on something on the wall with a wand like figure in her hand and from that wand a dark line was formed and suddenly a strange beautiful marking was written in front of her. Oh, I thought bitterly, this one would have been a fun one to kill.

"Is it done?" The blonde asked still holding my hands in a handcuffed state.

"It's done." Her sweet voice replied, but she didn't look at us as she walked and sat down elegantly on a balustrade a little ways away from us.

The blonde suddenly turned me around and pushed me into the wall with the strange markings. I tried to get free or at least move my hand to catch the blood that was now pouring from my cheek. Stupid bitch. But I found that I could not move at all, not a bone in my body. The girl looked over casually and nodded before turning back to look over the city.

"Excellent." The blonde murmured looking me over, I realized suddenly that I hated his tone.

The blonde continued to punch and kick me while I stayed motionless. I decided to stare at the girlfriend and admire her beauty while I was being tortured; she had long curly red hair, legs that went on for miles, and her petite little waist was exactly what I wanted. She turned to us again after twenty minutes of torture.

"Finish him off, Jace. I'd like to go home." She glanced at me and the blonde-Jace- before turning back.

"Anything for you." Jace replied pulling out a dagger to give the final blow. I closed my eyes.

I rolled my eyes; Jace always had to have "fun" with the demons before he killed them. He was so like a child in so many ways; I would never tell him that, though, because it would destroy his ego, as a matter of fact maybe I will tell him that. I would never tell him that I thought it was wrong to torture and kill. Even if they were demons and weren't really 'alive' I still felt nasty and wrong for doing it.

"Finish him off, Jace. I'd like to go home." I said as a way to stop the demons pain and mine. I glanced over at the demon, trying to stay emotionless, as I took in his bruised and bloody face. I turned away quickly.

"Anything for you." Jace replied before he sunk his dagger into the demons chest and I knew it had started to fold in on itself and disappear. I turned back to Jace, who was walked towards me slowly with an odd expression on his lovely face.

"Must you always beat them before you kill them?" I asked, despite his expression. My voice quivering, my heart beating fast, and my instincts telling me to run as he walked towards me slowly.

Jace didn't respond, he seemed not to hear me, just as I was about to ask him again. He ran towards me in a blurry speed, Jace caught my face in his hands, and kissed me. A kiss that had me glued to him, my arms around his neck, my legs hooked around his waist, and my lips hungrily enjoying his. Jace pulled away to catch his breath.

"That was for the dancing." Jace panted, looking down at me with a smirk.

"Yay." I replied shakily before I dragged his lips back to mine. My hands wound into his hair and his encircled me, one on my butt which was 'to keep me up' he had claimed once and the other was at my zipper and he was pulling it down slowly. "Jace," I gasped breaking away from his lips, "Let's go home. Let's go to the Institute and break a rule." I whispered stroking his hair.

Jace smiled, "Do you mean it?" I barely got to nod before he jumped up on the roof of the building and started jumping, by rooftops, back to the Institute.

I woke the next morning from sun streaming in from the window and hitting my face just right. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get sleep to come back but it didn't. I sat up and looked around. I was naked in bed with Jace beside me; he was smirking at me and watching me with a loving expression.

"Good morning," I said laying back down and snuggling up to him, "Did you have a good night?"

"I had a great night." Jace smirked, looking over at me. "Did you?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, it was very memorable."

"Memorable? Memorable or the best night of your life?" Jace asked rolling to lay on top of me, supporting his weight by his elbows.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Ask." Jace replied kissing my nose lightly.

"Jace Lightwood was last night a memorable night or was it the best night of your life?" I asked formally.

"I wouldn't say best, but it was definitely my most memorable night. Would you say the same?"

"I would say the same." I leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "Get up, I need to go get dressed and see Simon at some point today."

"Well, that ruined my good mood." Jace muttered rolling off of me.

"I'm sorry," I kissed his cheek, "It's just, I haven't seen him in almost a week." I walked over to my dresser and started to pull out some clothes.

"I get it, Clary, I just don't like it." Jace sat up in the bed with anger in his features, he tried to cover it up with an annoying bored smile but I still saw it. I pulled on my clothes, workout clothes because I needed to run today, and turned back to him.

"Why don't you like it? Because you're not getting all the attention?" I asked, my anger starting to rise.

Jace turned to face me, "No, I am anger because you choose Simon over me."

"So you are jealous, then?" I tried to keep as calm as possible, "I don't choose Simon over you, Jace. Look at my life, I have sex with you, I fight demons with you, I train with you, I am in love with you, I moved in for you-"

"I knew it! I knew you didn't want to move in!" Jace announced pulling up his boxers and jeans.

"I do, I did, want to move in!" My voice rising on its own accord.

"Then why did you say you moved in for me?"

"Because you were sad and I thought it is what you wanted!"

"I want you to be comfortable! Your sixteen, Clary! No one moves out at sixteen!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Maybe I should just move out then!" I yelled, saying things I knew I would regret later.

"Maybe you should!" Jace yelled throwing on his shirt before he looked back at me, his gold eyes blazing with anger.

"Get out! Get out of my room!" I pointed at the door.

"It won't be your room for very long!" Jace screamed as he stayed put.

"Your right let me have a few moments in here alone before I start to pack up all the boxes!"

"Anything for you, honey, anything for you." Jace said angrily as he stormed out from the room.

As soon as he left, a few angry tears rolled down my face I stopped them quickly though, in case he came back. I packed my sports bag, throwing anything I found that I might need in there such as; knives, my stele, my sketchpad and pencils, a water bottle, and my bathroom essentials because I would be running after all.

I then left my room, my bag thrown on my shoulder, and stormed angrily to the elevator silently hopping no one stopped me but of course Isabelle did.

"Clary?" She asked hesitantly walking alongside me, "Where are you going?"

"Out." I grunted.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet."

"Listen, I heard about your fight with Jace and I know you don't want to talk about it-"

"Good, because I don't." I pushed the elevator button.

"Clary, please don't move out." This plea made me stop and turn to face her.

"Why not?" I asked trying to rid my voice of anger.

"Because we need you, I have come to like you Clary, you are my best friend." Isabelle muttered staring at the ground. I knew this was probably just an act to prevent me from leaving, but I still fell for it.

"Isabelle," I whispered placing a hand on her tall shoulder shocked that she called me her best friend, "I'll be back later; I just need to clear my head."

Isabelle nodded pulling her head up to look at me, "A package came for you, in the mail."

"It will be here when I get back." I replied as the elevator beeped, announcing its arrival and I stepped back into it.

"Please come back."

"I will."

"Promise me."

"I promise Isabelle Lightwood, that I will come back."

Isabelle looked satisfied, "Thank you, Clary…. You really are my best friend, my only friend really." She smiled at me. I smiled back, not getting a chance to say anything as the elevator doors shut with a loud bang.

Once I stepped out of the Institute, I just kept walking figuring I would find out where I was going on the way. I couldn't go home for two reasons one, my mom would tell me I told you so and demand I come home, two because I actually did need to run today and going home wouldn't help that much. I could go to the local gym, put some glamour on and sneak in the back, but I bet that a moving treadmill without anyone on it would scare some gym people. My final decision was to go to my old high school's track and field area, because I actually did miss my high school and I needed a place to run.

So, I found myself on the track of my old high school, dashing around the field several times. I knew I had run well over two miles when I saw a dark haired lean figure leaning over the gates. Simon. I scurried over to Simon and threw a hug on him.

"Hi Simon!" I said excitedly, still panting from the running.

"Hey, you stink." Simon replied holding his nose.

"Thanks a lot;" I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in five days."

Simon's eyes narrowed, "Yeah why haven't you? I was beginning to think you fell off the side of the Earth."

"Don't be ridiculous, the Earth is round."

Simon rolled his eyes with a smile, "Still, where have you been?"

I was suddenly nervous to tell him about my new living arrangements, "Well Jace and I have been fighting a lot of demons, and I, uh, moved into the Institute."

Simon didn't seem shocked or angry, "Yeah, Isabelle told me. Did you and Jace have a fight?"

Yes, I thought. "No." I replied shortly, I knew I was the worst liar in the world but maybe Simon would leave me alone if I didn't want to talk about it.

"Liar, I can tell you did. What about? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I repeated.

Simon stared at me for a long moment, "Alright fine, I want you to meet someone." He said looking behind himself.

"You have another girlfriend!" I gasped in shock.

Simon chuckled, "No I broke up with Isabelle and Maia."

"You broke up with Isabelle and Maia," I asked incredulously, honestly fearing for his safety. I felt guilty about treating Isabelle poorly before I came here, I suddenly realized why she had said I was her best friend.

"Yep." Simon looked proud of himself.

"Okay, you clearly have a death wish." I said jumping over the waist high fence and walking over to the bleachers where I left my sports bag. I picked up my water and drank some of it, faintly noticing a blonde haired figure on the highest row and farthest he could be away from me on the stands. I rolled my eyes; I guess I knew he would follow me.

"I'm already dead." Simon's voice brought my attention back to him. He walked over to where I was standing and sat down on the end of the metal bleachers. He smiled at me.

"Well this time you will actually be dead," I told him Simon raised his eyebrows, daring me to continue, "You know in a coffin… not waking up…gone forever."

Simon laughed, "You don't think they would actually kill me do you?"

I gave him another incredulous look, "Are you serious? You have Maia, a werewolf, who is supposed to hate vampires and you have Isabelle who kills things for a living, including demons, shadowhunters gone bad, and… oh yeah vampires."

"The bad vampires! Clary, look at this face," Simon pointed to himself, "I am all good… and as for Maia she is supposed to, she doesn't hate me."

"She might now." I muttered zipping up my bag and hoisting it on my shoulder.

"Simmy!" An annoying high pitched voice yelled from behind us. I turned around to see a woman running towards us in a short skirt that didn't hit mid thigh, a sleeveless shirt to match the blue skirt, her dirty blonde hair high on her head secured in a pony tail, and pale white shoes. A cheerleader. Not a cheerleader the cheerleader, the queen bee cheerleader.

"Stephanie Jones?" I asked incredulously.

"That's my lady." Simon said, ignoring me, as he jumped off the bleachers to meet her. I glanced up at the blonde haired figure at the top of the bleachers again, his face now looking at the oncoming person, and followed Simon. Stephanie and Simon hugged in greeting.

"Stephanie, I want you to meet someone," Simon said when I came up, "my best friend, Clary Fray." Simon motioned to me.

We shook hands glaring at each other, "Your best friend is a girl?"

"Simon, you are dating the girl that dumped spaghetti in your locker." I asked still glaring at the girl.

"Yes and yes." Simon nodded placing one hand on each of our shoulders, smart man because we could end up attacking each other. "Clary I have but the past behind me and Stephanie, Clary has been my best friend for ten years you will have to deal with that."

Stephanie huffed and then put on a smile, "Simon tells me you have a boyfriend?"

I glanced towards the bleachers; the blonde man was now leaning over the railing, looking down at us, still on the highest row, "Yes."

"Great," Stephanie nodded, "Maybe we could double some time."

I glanced at Simon before responding, wondering if he had told her to say this, but Stephanie seemed genuinely nice, "Maybe." I replied.

"Okay, well it is nice to meet you, Clary," Stephanie hugged me, "I hope we can be friends."

I hesitantly put my arms around her back, "Sure, me too." I muttered lamely as I caught a whiff of her vanilla perfume. Yuck. Stephanie let go of me.

"Well, I'll see you later Simon," She kissed his cheek, "I have cheer practice. Bye Clary." She smiled at me kindly before running onto the field.

"Bye." I stared after her in shock.

"See, she is nice after all, isn't she?" Simon asked once she was out of hearing range.

I nodded still staring after her, "Almost too nice."

I could almost see Simon rolling his eyes, "You are very observant now? Is that because you've gone all badass shadowhunter?"

"Maybe." I smiled over at him.

"Well, I have to go," Simon replied suddenly looking back at the school, "fifth period is math and you know how I love math." Simon's voice was ridden with sarcasm.

"Okay, what were you doing out here anyway?" I asked.

Simon shrugged, "It was lunch and I didn't want to buy a lunch just to not eat it… again."

I nodded thoughtfully, "That is understandable."

"See you later, Clary." Simon hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Bye." I whispered. "I'll see you sometime this week."

"I'll take you up on that." Simon winked at me before running, at human speed of course, back into the school. I sighed, I honestly did miss Simon but I didn't want to make trouble between Jace and I. Speaking of Jace, I looked back up into the bleachers at the blonde, he was still leaning over the railing but once he saw me looking at him he sat back down on the top of the bleachers.

I rolled my eyes, forgetting about my anger, and started walking up the bleachers to him.

"You know," I said once I reached him, "You could have given us a little privacy."

Jace looked up at me with a smile, "No I couldn't."

"What did you think I was going to do? Run away with him; kiss him feverishly in the moonlight?" I asked standing in front of him on the row below.

Jace smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist to bring me forward, "The only one you will be kissing in the moonlight is me." He growled playfully.

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, I was taller than him as he was sitting down and had pulled me in a standing position, to stand between his legs. "Listen Jace, about our fight-"

"Say no more, love, I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes, there is no need for an apology." Jace smirked, knowing I hated it when he did this sort of thing.

"There is an apology needed right now," I whispered placing my forehead on his.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jace asked, playing dumb. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of his arms and started walking back down the bleachers. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Jace said scurrying after me and caught me on one of the last five rows of bleachers, his hands on my shoulders.

I smiled up at him, "I forgive you… mostly."

"Mostly?" Jace smirked.

"Yes, mostly." I nodded wrapping my arms around his waist as I hugged him. "I missed you. I don't like it when we fight like that."

"I don't either," Jace replied pulling me closer to him, "I missed you too, no matter how short you were gone."

"I love you, Jace. Always." I said looking up at him, but kept him close.

"I love you too, per sempre e sempre." Jace whispered in Italian, staring into my eyes. Forever and ever, is what he said as I recognized it. Jace leant down to kiss me quickly but passionately. I was surprised when he pulled away so quickly and started to descend the rest of the way down the bleachers.

I stood in shock for a few seconds, "Jace-"

"What?" He asked looking up at me innocently from the ground he laughed at my expression, "We need to get home, the box that came for you keeps on barking."

"Box that came for me, what?" I asked confused, "Oh yeah, the package Isabelle mentioned, barking? Is there a dog in it?"

"I would guess that, yes." Jace held out a hand for me, "But I suggest we get home quickly before there is a dead dog in it." I nodded; half running down the bleachers and taking his hand and we walked quickly back to the Institute, my home.

Jace and I walked into the dining room, where the now open box was on a table. Isabelle and Alec were standing around the box, open mouthed in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Jace said, "That box said Clary on it, not Isabelle and Alec."

"Its… it's… it's a…" Alec stuttered still staring at the box. I suddenly became frightened.

"What… what is it?" I asked hurriedly, running up to the box. Inside was a sleeping German shepherd puppy however as soon as I touched the box, it woke up and rushed over to me wagging its tail and licking my hands, Jace came over to pet it, and Alec and Isabelle both gasped when it walked straight over to me. I smiled at the dog. "It's just a puppy."

"No, Clary," Isabelle said slowly staring at the puppy in its excited state, "That is a Metamorphosi."

"That is impossible!" Jace yelled suddenly lurching his hand away from the puppy and pulling mine away as well.

"What is a Metamorphosi?" I asked looking over at Isabelle. I didn't get an answer because the puppy suddenly glowed blue before its whole body started to change and suddenly in a second it was a brown haired ferret, it jumped, catching my arm and running up it, as it settled itself on my shoulder, rubbing its head against my jaw in a loving matter. I gasped in shock, along with everyone else.

"It chose you." Jace whispered staring at the ferret.

"What is a Metamorphosi?" I repeated more anxiously, wondering if I should throw the ferret off my shoulder.

"There are only five in existence." Alec said. "So, they are incredibly rare, I have never seen one neither has mom or dad or their parents."

"So are they dangerous?" I asked staring at Alec who was staring back at me.

He hesitated, "No particularly, a Metamorphosi, Clary, is an animal who is said to be touched by an angel; they can turn into any animal alive… some even not alive."

"So it could turn into any animal it wanted to right now?"

"Well, not exactly," Alec stuttered, "from what I have read they have to see the animal to create it… but I have also read the Metamorphosi can see a skeleton of a… pterodactyl, and recreate it."

I was stunned, who would send me this? Why? What had I done to deserve such a creature?

Jace spoke next, "The Metamorphosi can recreate the skeleton, but they have to imagine in their minds what the animal actually looks like."

"Who sent me this?" I asked urgently.

Isabelle handed me a card, "It was from the last will of Madeline Bellefleur."

That was the last person I would have guessed, "Wow."

"Yes, wow indeed." Jace muttered touching the ferret's head lightly. It started to glow against his hand and was suddenly a small beautiful bird on my shoulder; it flew over our heads for a minute before landing on my outstretched arm, my arm that was holding the card.

"Did Madeline have one?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We don't know," Alec said after a moment's hesitation, "Isabelle and I were trying to figure that out when you walked in."

"I don't see why it chose me." I whispered as I hesitantly stroked the bird.

"Perhaps," Jace said, "Because it realized you have angel blood in you as well."

"But you have angel blood in you," I whispered not looking up at him but still staring at the tiny bird, "well more than usual, so why didn't it choose you?"

"Do you not want it?" Jace asked, I looked at up at him. Did I want it?

Alec ignored Jace, "Clary, the bond between Shadowhunter and Metamorphosi is very strong."

"How so?" I asked slowly looking away from Jace to Alec.

"Well, for example, again this is only what I have read in legend books," Alec embedded, "I have read that when the owner of a Metamorphosi dies, that would be you Clary; I have read that the Metamorphosi will die as well."

"I see." I muttered looking back down at the bird.

"Of course," Alec said quickly, "there are others as well. For example, when you most need it, it is said that the Metamorphosi will find you and save you. In a way, they are kind of like a Parabatai for animal to human." Alec, I could tell, was trying to give me examples that wouldn't freak me out. I admired this about him.

"Thank you, Alec." I said before I could stop myself.

Alec looked mildly shocked but he nodded, "Sure."

"I guess I will have to buy several different foods to please it," I thought out loud, "Or, in your readings, did you see that it would only stick to one kind of food."

Alec smiled at my bad joke, "No, it would seem that you will have to buy every animal food that is turns into."

I smiled back at him, "Well, I guess I saw that coming." I grinned down at the small bird.

Isabelle walked forward hesitantly and touched the bird lightly, "Welcome to the family." She smiled at it, "What are you going to name it?" She asked me.

I hadn't thought of that, "I don't know."

"Name it Mr. Master of Metamorphosis." Jace suggested happily.

"I'll keep that in mind," I rolled my eyes. The bird started to glow again, Isabelle retracted her hand with a light squeal, and the bird jumped off my arm and was suddenly a jaguar in front of me. I couldn't help my involuntary step back of shock. The jaguar rubbed its head against my hand and I crouched down to kneel in front of it. I ran my hand over its spotted head for a moment. "What should we name you?"

The jaguar looked at me in curiosity. Isabelle bent down beside me and stroked its back.

"How about Bane, Zachary, or Nate?" Alec asked looking down at the animal fondly.

"Zbigniew?" Jace asked I looked up at him, where did he come up with these names? "What? It is a common Polish name."

"What about Max?" Isabelle suggested quietly. We all turned to look at her. "This Metamorphosi is one of a kind, it is a blessing that we have even gotten to see one much less keep it, and so I think Max is a perfect name." Isabelle muttered staring at the jaguar as she sniffed.

"Max is perfect." I whispered Isabelle smiled at me; I turned to the jaguar, "Do you like that name? Would you like to be called Max?" I asked it. The jaguar growled in delight and made a move as if to nod. I smiled at it. "Max it is, then."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it is so long! I had a lot to put into this chapter!


	6. Spoiled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Spoiled**

Over the past week, from when I first got Max, we had been training nonstop; getting Max familiar with my scent, coming when he is called, and learning how to change on point to an animal I might call out. I learned several things from Max in the short time, for example; he loved being a ferret and curling up in my shoulder, he loved to also be a jaguar though I was still wonder where he had seen one, Max also enjoyed sitting on my lap while I pet his head.

Max had given me new found relationships with the Lightwoods I was never really close to, so everyone besides Isabelle and Jace. For instance, the day after I got Max, Robert and Maryse had rushed home from there 'vacation', they had both almost fainted when they heard the news was true about the infamous Metamorphosi. Robert and Maryse would often sit in the training room and cheer every time Max would change into a new animal, it gave Max confidence that only Jace really had and that bothered me.

Also, my relationship with Alec was closer than I ever thought possible as Alec had instantly helped me with research about the animal, Alec had also surprised me with a collar for Max; that apparently switched to fit him no matter what animal he was at the time, Alec gave me a black choker necklace with a Angelic rune symbol to match Max's collar. I had smiled and given Alec an awkward hug.

Today, Jace and I devoted our day to the training room, mostly for Max but Jace and I somehow go to be punching and kicking at each other; to which Max would protect me from Jace, as if he would ever really hurt me. This was the one day of the week where no one was in the training room but Jace, Max, and I. It was a nice change.

Jace's arms around my waist from behind halted my thoughts, "What are you thinking about?" He asked kissing my shoulder lightly.

I smiled up at him, "I was thinking of this week and how great Max is doing, but now I am thinking of you." Faintly, I felt Max, in his cat form he had recreated after seeing Church, rubbing his head against my leg.

Jace grinned, "That is the way it should be, love. Only think about me, because I only thing about you." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Well, look at this darling couple!" A happily excited voice emotion announced. I turned my head and saw that the glitter and spiky hair proved that it was Magnus Bane along with Alec at his side. "I have come to see the Metamorphosi, Max, is that it?"

It seemed that after that everything happened in slow motion, first off Max growled and suddenly was a black panther, where he has seen one I didn't know, and was in a position to pounce at Magnus. I tore out of Jace's arms and grabbed Max's collar before he could move. Jace was on the ground helping me keep Max back and Alec had jumped in front of Magnus to protect his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," I said still holding onto Max's collar as he growled at Magnus, "Max doesn't like new people very much." I shivered when I remembered that he had almost eaten Robert, come to think of it, maybe Max just didn't like men.

Magnus stepped around Alec with a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, my darling Alec. Clary, my dear, are you sure Max just doesn't like warlocks?"

I felt myself flush, "It could be that too. Or just men in general."

"I guess Jace and I were lucky." Alec muttered still watching Max growl at his boyfriend.

"Max calm down," I pleaded, Max looked at my pleading face and sat down as he stopped pulling away but still resumed his growling.

"At least he will listen to you." Jace said slightly out of breath as he stood back up.

"Thanks," I said to Jace who nodded, "I am sorry about him, Magnus, Max will get used to you eventually."

Magnus raised a hand to stop my words, "I have already forgotten it, my dear. However, if you will excuse me I need to talk to my darling Alexander and Jace alone." He made a move as to leave.

"You can talk in here," I said, Magnus stopped, "Really you can. I have to go to the store anyway and buy twenty different pet foods because I think Max is getting tired of puppy chow." I rolled my eyes before starting to walk from the door; Max reluctantly followed me after a few steps.

"Wait ten minutes and I will go with you." Jace said as I walked from the room, I nodded.

As we walked past Alec and Magnus, Max made a move to strike but I quickly got in the middle of them and pulled Max from the room, deciding to go to my room and change.

It was early November, so it was freezing cold outside it even started snowing yesterday, so in my room I changed from my training clothes into blue jeans, a white and grey stripped sweater, black gloves, and black boots that had a heel so I would be taller than five foot. I finished off the outfit with a black long coat that hit above my knees; I loved this coat very much because it kept me warm and hid my weapons and stele perfectly.

I put some money in one of the big pockets, and was ready to go when Jace walked in. I gasped when he entered, because he looked stunning. Jace was now wearing a black coat that zipped not in the middle but at the right side of his chest, under it he wore a black turtleneck sweater (to hide his runes, I guessed), black leather gloves, and his blue destroyed jeans with brown leather shoes. His golden hair was pushed out of his eyes and his golden eyes were staring right back into mine.

"Listen, I know you are enjoying the view but I think we should get going." Jace grinned.

"You… you… Jace you look like a model." I stuttered hesitantly walking towards him and touching his chest, my hand over his strong true heartbeat.

"Don't I always?" Jace smiled, "You look very beautiful as well, Clary." He bent his head to kiss me, and I noticed that in this kiss, I didn't even have to get up on the tips of my toes to reach him. "You are taller as well," Jace said breaking the kiss, he looked down at my shoes, "Jesus, Clary, are you trying to kill me with those heels?"

I smiled at him before turning back around to the sleeping Black Panther on my bed, "Max, get up, it's time to go." Max's head lifted up and in a second he glowed blue before he transformed into a golden retriever. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the handy leash on my desk and clipped it to the collar which that matched my necklace, Alec had given him. "Ready to go?" I asked Jace and Max. They both nodded in their own ways.

"Max," Jace said as we entered the elevator a few moments later, "No changing in public or in the store, okay?" Max didn't seem to hear him; his tail was wagging excitedly because we were leaving the Institute.

"Max, Jace is right don't change into any other animal in the store or on the way there." I said, Max listened to me and licked my hand. Jace absentmindedly pulled me closer to him as he held me around the waist, the elevator opened and we all three walked to the Institute's garage to my car.

Somewhere between my training, getting Max, and Jace's kisses, I had gotten my driver's license along with a silver Lexus; it was a perfect starting first car. I pulled out onto the road, turned the heat up, and put Max in the back of the car.

"You know," Jace said after I got situated, "There is something very hot about seeing you do this."

"Do what?" I asked watching the road.

"Oh you know, driving a car." Jace replied.

"Oh really?" I asked glancing over at him to smile before I turned back to the road; I was still very paranoid I would get into a crash if I looked away for more than a second.

"Yes really, I am actually thinking about how much fun we can have in this back seat."

"I am flattered you think so high of me."

"I didn't mean like that-"

"I know, I know, I know you just wanted to break the rules without really breaking the rules."

"Something like that." Jace said as I parallel parked in front of the pet store. I pulled my coat tighter around me and prepared for the cold as I turned off the car.

"I get it, Jace, well kind of." I leaned over to kiss him lightly, which quickly turned heated before I pulled away to breath, "You are only a man after all." I winked at him, grabbing Max's leash as I locked the car, after Jace stepped out and shut the door, and walked into the pet store.

The pet store trip was worse than I had first anticipated, I thought it was going to be bad, but once I got there I realized that I was going to hate this trip.

Max wanted every food in the store, every dog, cat, hamster, rat, even snake treats, and I didn't even know snake had treats and come to think of it; I didn't think Max had even seen a snake of any kind… yet.

The food wasn't the worst of our problems, because, being a pet store, they had multiple pets. They had every kind of cats, dogs, hamsters, fish, turtles, lizards, and snakes… they had a huge brown python snake in the back of the store and I was terrified to see when Max would recreate that.

"I know this is a weird question," I asked the poor twenty year old lady that was helping us, "but what do jaguars, panthers, wolves… and lions eat?" I asked the thirtieth 'weird' question of the day.

Luckily, the lady who had a 'hello my name is Julie' name tag on was highly infatuated with Jace and he could pretty much ask her anything and she would give it to us, sometimes even half off. Jace stayed close to me, and I made a mental note to thank him later for that, because he stayed close to me and held me close to him as the name-tag girl was batting her eyes at him.

"They usually eat meat," Julie said after a second's hesitation, "such as sheep, cows, deer, excreta." _Great, so I have to go out and kill a cow, skin it, and fed Max's its insides. _Julie saw my look, "However, if they cannot find the meat, they will eat grass, berries, apples, lettuce, possibly even watermelons."

"Okay, thanks." I said, slightly relieved. "What about snakes?"

"Rats," Julie answered immediately, "Preferably live rats, because they like to suffocate and eat them whole."

"Wow that is detailed." I whispered, my eyes bugging out of my head a little. "Alright, well I believe that is all the food we need." I said glancing at the full two baskets we had.

"Really? Excuse me for asking but are you raising a zoo in your house?" Julie asked with a smile.

I glanced sideways at Max, "Something like that." We made our way to the cash register after that, buying all the food that turned out to be more than three hundred dollars, lucky I brought a lot of money and still had two hundred left over. Jace, however, paid two hundred and fifty of it, because he was a gentleman and didn't like me paying for my own things. We bickered about it for a minute before I paid the last fifty and gave Julie a fifty dollar tip, because she was amazingly patient with us.

We loaded the bags of food into the trunk and back seat of my car, before I turned on the car to let it warm up while I relaxed against my chair for a long moment. Then, I opened my eyes and looked over at Max, who had curled up in Jace's lap.

"You better be grateful for this." I said rubbing his head lightly. I ran my hand from the top of his head, to the top of Jace's thigh, up his chest, and to cup his face. I smiled when he shivered and leaned into my touch. "As for you, Jace, you shouldn't buy my dog's food."

Jace turned his head to kiss my palm, "I didn't pay all of it."

I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't pay _any_ of it."

"What kind of man would I be if I let my lady pay for everything by herself?" Jace asked turning back to face me.

I sighed, staring at his handsome face for a long moment, "I don't know." I took my hand of his face to place it back on the steering wheel, "Where to now?"

"How about Taki's? I'll let you buy me lunch." Jace winked at me.

"Great take me to the place where you told me where you only wanted to be my brother." I murmured the memory still making me sad.

"Oh," Jace whispered seeming speechless, "I'm sorry, we can go somewhere else."

"I was kidding, Jace. We can go wherever you want to." I said pulling out on the road and heading towards Jace's favorite restaurant. "Wait," I halted at a red light, "Do they allow dogs in there?"

Jace thought for a minute then he shrugged, "Werewolves are allowed, why not?"

I stayed silent, not knowing if I should be offended or find that funny.

"Listen, Clary, we don't have to go to Taki's if it makes you feel sad," Jace said quietly.

"Jace," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It won't make me sad, just the last time we were there… well you know what happened, so maybe this time we could make better… happier memories."

"But if you don't want to-"Jace started.

"I do want to." I looked him in the eye, stroking his cheek lightly. Jace nodded silently and pointed at the road, the light was green and cars were honking at us. "Dammit!" I yelled tearing my hand away from his face and speeding through the green light and not taking my eyes off the road again until we parked at Taki's. "Police… The police… Jace do you see them anywhere?" I asked looking around in every mirror.

Jace chuckled, "No, Clary, the police are not following us. Come on, I'm starving." He picked up the leash of Max and opened the car door. I turned off the car and stepped out as well, locking the doors behind me, and linking Jace's fingers with mine when I got close to him.

"Max, don't change still." I said running a hand over his golden head.

Our lunch was great, as always Taki's food was odd but fantastic, as promised; Jace let me pay for it, but it still wasn't near as much as the food cost and he refused to take money from me, so maybe I would just sneak it into his room later. We drove home and unloaded the food into the garage as Max turned into a brown and black cat he had seen in the pet store and began eating the pet food.

The next few mornings, I was learning how spoiled Max really was… or really how _I _spoiled him. For example, the following day Max woke me up as the brown python Jace and I had seen yesterday. He hissed until I woke up and then when I did he opened up his mouth to show me his fangs and I knew that the python was about to eat my face whole. When I screamed, the Lightwoods all ran into my room Max turned back into a fluffy white dog that would never eat someone's face. None of the Lightwoods believed me about the snake until Max turned into the python while at the dinner table. To say the least, I rubbed it in all of their faces and left the room.

The day after that, Max recreated a white bird he had seen on our (Max and I) way to Luke's house. He had flown about me and then proceeded to poop on my shoulder. Needless to say, Max did not get into the house until he had changed from the bird and apologized, in his way, to me.

Today, Max and I were in the training room once again but, Jace was not with me because he was in his room, 'regaining his beauty from sleep'. was a ferret and we were practicing what we called the 'running technique', where Max would run up my body, while I was running, and get on my shoulder; this was just in case in a battle I couldn't stop and place him on my shoulder. It was going very well and Max was actually listening to me.

Until, Max had turned into a four legged brown muscular animal with a long face. A horse. Again, I had _no idea_ where he had seen one but a horse could be useful. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to ride one, especially one without a saddle, actually the only time I had ridden a horse was when Sebastian/Jonathon had taken me on one. I shivered; thinking of Sebastian was not very comforting.

I was currently walking to Jace's room, hoping he was awake and also hoping Max would listen to me and stay in the training room until I came back, I was walking to Jace's room to see if he would help me with riding a horse. Since, I knew that he could ride one. I could only imagine what Jace would look like on a horse, very sexy and perfect I'm sure. When is he not, I thought bitterly.

I knocked on Jace's door twice.

"Come in," His perfect manly voice came from behind. I turned the knob and opened the door. I was about to ask him to help me, when I noticed Magnus and Alec in the room talking to Jace in a hushed tone. "What do you need Clary?" Jace asked with a smile.

I automatically smiled back, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but do any of you know how to ride a horse… without a saddle?"

Magnus and Alec turned to look at me, wide eyed, mouths open in shock. Jace, on the other hand, being Jace, was not shocked; he actually looked at me with a knowing smile, as if he knew Max would turn into a horse.

"Max?" Alec asked. I nodded ruefully, "Where did he see a horse?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll teach you, Clary," Jace said standing up, "I know it is probably one of your fantasies to see me on a horse." He walked over to me and pulled me close to his side.

"_Jace_," Magnus glanced at Alec before talking again, "We aren't finished speaking with you."

Jace didn't look at them, only looking down at me with a broad smile, "My lady needs me, I'm sorry gentlemen but I believe I must leave with her."

"Jace, if you need to talk to Magnus and Alec, go ahead." I said, motioning to Alec and Magnus still sitting by his bed.

"The only thing I _need_ is you," Jace replied matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but blush, "Why are you so charming today?"

Jace looked offended, "Aren't I charming every day?"

My eyes rolled, "You have your days." Jace chuckled low in my ear causing me to shiver again. He kissed the skin under my ear.

"Not to disturb," Alec said with a slight edge of anger to his voice, "but Jace we still need to talk to you."

"Send it in an email," Jace replied still not looking at them but memorizing my face, "I am off call right now." And with that he walked from the room, pulling me along with him, before I could apologize to Magnus and Alec.

"Jace," I said once we were out of his room, "I don't want to keep you from your conversations."

Jace looked sideways at me, some of his golden hair falling in his eyes in the process. Without thinking, my hand moved up to pull it behind his ear so I could see those beautiful tawny gold eyes. Jace was looking at me with an emotion that I could not place; adoration, desire, devotion… but no it was more than that… lust maybe?

Before I could ask, Jace placed his hands on my hips and pushed me up against the wall, trapping me against the wall and his heated body. Again I was about to ask what was wrong, but Jace's lips suddenly crashed themselves against mine. This was a kiss that belonged in the bedroom; the passion, warmth, and yearning of the kiss made me throw my arms around his neck and pull him as close as possible to me.

"I have wanted to do that all day." Jace whispered, pulling away only a centimeter away, his lips still grazing mine as he spoke.

"Then why didn't you?" I intended that to stay in my head, but with his closeness I could hardly think at all. Jace chuckled, brushing his lips over mine.

"I'll never leave you." Jace said suddenly holding my face in his hands. "You know that don't you?"

"I know."

"Say it."

"Say what?" I asked, my voice quivering, the passion between us right now was almost scary.

"Say you'll never leave me; tell me you love me, Clary please." Jace pleaded resting his forehead on mine.

"I'll never leave you, Jace Lightwood, I love you too much."

Jace closed his eyes for a long minute; it seemed he was letting those words settle in so that he knew in his heart they were true. "No matter what happens, whatever I do?" Jace asked opening his eyes again.

_Where was this coming from? _I wanted to ask, but "Never." Was all I said.

"Okay." Jace took a deep breath. "I love you too, Clary. So much. I will never love anyone else. You are mine and I am yours, forever."

"Jace," I whispered he closed his eyes again, I waited, stroking his cheek until he opened his eyes once again, when he did I said, "Why are you acting like this?"

He leant into my touch and sighed, "I just need you to know that I love you."

I became scared and hysterical, "Jace… why are you talking like this? You're acting like you are going off to war." My hands started to shake against his face and I dropped them.

Jace stroked my cheeks and smiled softly, "I'm sorry for frightening you. I just felt… like I needed… like I needed to profess my love to you."

My eyebrows scrunched together, "But why?"

"Why what?"

I sighed, his answering questions with questions always bugged me, I tried to talk but no words came out. So I wrapped my shaking arms around him and embraced him tightly. I placed my head on his chest, taking in his intoxicating scent, "Just don't scare me like that again." I managed to get out, putting my hand over his beating strong heartbeat.

"I won't." Jace whispered in my ear, hugging me back tightly. Slowly, but surely, we broke apart and made our way hand-in-hand to the training room. Remarkably, Max listened to me and stayed as a horse and in the training room. "Do you want me to show you first?"

I nodded seriously and then smiled brightly, "After all, it is one of my fantasies to see you on a horse."

Jace smiled back at me, "I knew it." He said; Jace's sarcastic and arrogant attitude was back and though it was familiar, I didn't know if it was welcome. He jumped on the horse with grace and then told me everything I needed to know about riding a horse, stopping a horse, and running a horse. He pulled me up with him after an hour of talking and then after another thirty minute he jumped off the horse and let me ride Max by myself. I wasn't very good, but okay was good enough for me.

Jace helped me off the giant brown animal when we were finished, "_Good_ work, Clary. But I do believe I was better."

"You are still an ass, Jace." I rolled my eyes. Jace smirked before mocking hurt.

"After that wordy confess of my love you call me a nasty word like that?"

"I could do worst." I muttered, patting Max on his long neck.

Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and set his head on my shoulder, "Do your worst." He whispered placing a kiss on where my shoulder met my neck.

"Are you testing me?" I asked turning my head to look at him. Jace smirked looking over at me; his face was so close- I could lean forward and kiss him-

"I believe I am." He whispered lustfully. However, before I could say anything Isabelle ran into the training room; her five inch heels clanking against the wood floor.

"Clary!" Isabelle screamed her face an odd mixture of panic and joy. "Jennifer Jones!"

Those two words were all it took for me to spring into action. Jennifer was a girl I had saved once in a demon encounter, right after I had finished my training to become a shadowhunter. She and I had become close after that, but she still had yet to know about Jace or any of the Lightwoods, well except for Maryse and Robert but everyone knew them. Jennifer was a new, up and coming, shadowhunter who had requested me to teach her.

Before I thought about anything, I was across the room and in Isabelle's face… not literally because she still had about eight inches on me. Curse my shortness.

"Where is she?" I asked, not very kindly.

"The coffee shop, in Union Square-" If Isabelle said something else I did not hear it.

"Max!" I yelled hearing the horse's shoes clanking against the wood the same way Isabelle had, until Max ran up on my shoulder as a familiar brown ferret. I then started running down the hall, making sure I had knives; by the luck of an Angel I was wearing my shadowhunter all black gear, equipped with my stele, Sensor, knives, a whip, seraph blades, small bombs, and more.

"Clary, wait!" Despite my panic, that manly voice of my boyfriend made me stop at the elevator and turn around. Jace was running after me frantically, "Let me come with you!" Oh how I wish he could, but he was not wearing his shadowhunter gear and only a seraph blade as a weapon.

"Jace, I can't wait for you." The words stung coming out of my mouth as I pressed the elevator button, "I'm sorry." I whispered, pleading with myself not to cry.

"Clary, no," Jace ran into the elevator before it shut he grasped my shoulders, "I can't let you go alone."

"Jace, I need to do this." I whispered, bringing my hand up to intertwine with his on my shoulder, "You can't always be there with me. There are going to be times where we can't be together on missions… Please, Jace, I need to do this."

Jace stared at me and then hung his head, "I know your right, and I knew this would happen. I just didn't think it would happen this soon."

I wanted to touch him, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be fine. That _I_ was going to be okay. But somehow, for some reason, I couldn't. The elevator doors opened.

"I love you." I whispered.

Jace's head snapped back up, as if I had called his name from a distance and he was responding to me, and he whispered, almost mouthed, "I love you too, Clary. Be careful."

I nodded, then I somehow, I retracted his arms from on my shoulders, and backed up until I was out the front door of the Institute. After that, I dashed along the maze of pathways that was New York. The Union Square wasn't very far from the Institute so I decided not to use my car. When I reached the coffee shop, I took a deep breath in an effort to clam mine down, and opened the door to the coffee shop.

Instantly, as soon as I opened the door, I felt out of place. Everyone in the shop turned to look at the girl with wild red hair in all black in the doorway, their mouths all opened simultaneously in shock. A man in a blue tie noticed Max and started to walk over to me, I sent him a glare that I hoped with frightening and not funny scary, but when the man took a step back I knew it was frightening.

I took a step into the shop letting the front doors swing shut behind me as I grazed the shop with my eyes quickly looking for Jennifer. I saw her dirty blonde straight hair head sitting with her back to me, talking to someone at a bar like counter. I nodded to myself and walked, my black boot covered feet not making a sound as I strolled to an empty booth, my back to the people in the store but sideways to Jennifer.

Feeling the need to keep moving, I pulled my legs up to my chest sitting them on the booth before me and leaning my back against the windowed covered wall behind me. The waitress walked over hesitantly. Poor girl, I thought, I probably looked like I wanted to rob the place but that was just the half of it, they couldn't see all of my weapons hidden in my belt, jacket, bra, and boots.

"May... May I," The girl stuttered bringing me back to the present, "Can I take your order?"

"Yes," I tried to say as sweetly as possible, "May I just have a dark coffee, please?"

She nodded looking surprised but still nervous, "Can I get you a… bagel with that, ma'am? It is two for the price of one today."

I shrugged, "I cannot resist that deal. Yes please, plain bagel with cream cheese."

"I'll get those for you." The girl smiled, looking partly crazed, before writing something down on a sketchpad and walking back behind the counter that Jennifer was at. Poor nervous girl, I thought, I would give her a good tip.

I waited for a few minutes, wrapped up in my own thoughts, before a body sat down in the booth opposite me. I looked up, surprised, it was Jennifer.

"Are you stalking me?" Jennifer asked eyeing my shadowhunter gear.

"You came over here." I replied shrugging easily, thinking of Jace and how he always looked bored. I decided to copy him.

"That I did." Jennifer nodded looking me over again, "Are you trying to look like you are going to rob the place and kill the innocents?"

I glanced down at my gear; it was normal boring all midnight black gear that all shadowhunters wore. I couldn't help but think that I looked exactly like Isabelle, from the neck down at least; what with my tight almost leather jeans, black boots that went all the way to my knees, my black belt (my pants hiding the two seraph blades in it), my top half had several layers, it firstly had a tight black cami tank top, a tight zip-up black sleeveless vest, black leather gloves with studded silver gems (small bombs), and my black leather jacket with multiple zippers all over to hold more weapons and poisons.

The waitress then returned with my two bagels and coffee, I paid right there giving her a ten dollar tip, but only because she was scared, and I passed a bagel over to Jennifer. She thanked me and started to eat it respectively. I tore off a piece of the bagel, smothered it in cream cheese, and ate it.

"No," I replied in an uninterested tone, "I just happen to be wearing my shadowhunter gear when I ran." _To save you from the demons that are supposed to be in here. _

That thought reminded me of the demons and I pulled out my Sensor and under the table I saw that the demon levels in here were at medium; so three to four demons. I looked around the shop and instantly spotted the demon; she had blue hair with pink tips at the end. She was at the counter looking pleasantly around the shop.

I then noticed that Jennifer was talking to me.

"-you run?" She asked. I was saved from responded when a dirty blonde haired man sat down beside Jennifer and lazily flung his arm across the back of the booth.

"Hey Jen, who is your attractive friend?" The man winking at me, my eyebrows raised.

"The attractive friend is not interested." I replied, my bored mask breaking for half a second until I regained my composure. "Now who is this person who knows nothing of a good impression?"

"I am Jennifer's twin, Ryan," Ryan said, "I'm sorry, Clary, Jennifer has told me much about you so I feel as if I already know you."

"Oh," I glared at Jennifer, "Have you?"

Jennifer looked at me sheepishly, "Yes, my brother has shadowhunter blood too and he is my twin and we are very close so I just thought I would tell him about the magical girl that saved me."

"Yes and might I say that you are quite amazing." Ryan said flirtatiously.

"No you can't say that." I replied looking out the window.

"Well," Ryan started awkwardly, "I was pretty amazed and disgruntled that the real world I thought I knew was inhabited with demons and vampires."

"There is no such thing as the real world, just a lie you have to rise above." I replied still holding up my bored act. The two were quite for a long time so I took the time to point at the demon inconspicuously, "Do you know that woman?"

They glanced over at her, Jennifer responded, "No. I have never seen her before."

"I haven't either." Ryan nodded agreeing with his sister.

"No relations to you at all?" I asked looking over at the demon who was staring at the twins in a hungry glare.

"None."

"Right." I turned to Max on my shoulder, "Hold the fort." Max immediately jumped off my shoulder and ran into an open janitor's closet.

"Umm… Clary," Jennifer said, "I don't think the workers are going to like that a ferret is running lose in their coffee shop."

I made a shooing motion in Max's direction, "Oh don't worry about that. He will be back."

"He is going to turn into something awesome isn't he? Watch Jennifer, this is going to be amazing!" Ryan sang looking at the janitor's closet Max had run into.

As if on cue, Max came back out as a new beautiful black leopard and started growling loudly. Then, everyone in the store started running and screaming, dashing towards the door and screaming their way out.

The leopard jumped on the demon as soon as everyone, aside from Jennifer Ryan and I, were out of the store. The demon was thrown on the ground with a blood curling scream as Max bit into her shoulder. I stood up and ran over to where Max and the demon were. As I stepped up to them, the demon threw Max off of her body and Max went flying threw the store before hitting a wall and going down with a whimper.

"Max!" I yelled, scared at his slowly moving form. I turned back to the demon that was bleeding black liquid from her shoulder heavily. "Now it's my turn."

We then erupted in a hand-to-hand combat war which left me in a broken wrist and the demon in a black eye, dislocated shoulder, and several 'blood' wounds. With the momentum I had going, I grabbed her arm and threw her over my body and onto a table, which collapsed on impact, the demon screamed again and grabbed onto my clove possibly to pull me down with her, but she grabbed hold of one of my small bombs and it started ticking, I pulled my arm out of her grasp and took a giant step back as the bombs fell onto her chest and the bombs blew up, the demon screamed again and started folding in on itself to return to its own dimension. But it wasn't over then…

"Clary!" A cry called in absolute horror. I looked up; there was a worm like black demon with red teeth slithering towards Jennifer and Ryan. Ryan, bravely, ran in front of his sister in an effort to protect her. The demon stood in a way, like a cobra would about to attack a mouse, and was about to strike when I threw a knife which landed in the demons black eye and it fell over screaming in pain.

I was about to advance again when a single Forsaken, odd it was alone, ran into the shop and hit me into a window, before I even got to think. I fell forward on the booth table momentarily stunned before I stood up holding a knife in my hands sideways.

"Come on, big boy." I whispered as he started running at me again. I started running as well, seeing an opportunity; thank the Angel for my perfect timing and balance, I thought, as I saw a pushed out chair and table zigzag of it. I jumped, placing one foot on the chair and then jumped over to the table and then jumped up on the Forsaken, driving my knife into its neck area. It screamed a scream that could leave me deaf and then turned to ash under me.

I took a deep breath as I threw another knife at the snake-demon that was still yelling near Jennifer and Ryan. The demon was motionless as I walked over and pulled the knives out of it as the demon folded in on itself until it disappeared.

"Are you two alright?" I asked breathlessly. They nodded vigorously but silently. I nodded before running over to where Max was still whimpering, I quickly drew two _iratze _on him and he jumped up, back as a ferret suddenly, and onto my shoulder. I rubbed his head affectionately. "You did great, Max." Max rubbed his head against my jaw in reply.

After I knew Max was fine, I decided to heal myself with a rune on my broken wrist along with any bruises or small wounds. Then, I thought myself over, I still had knives that I always use, serpah blads that I never use, a whip that I almost never use, and still multiple small bombs on my gloves that I try to use. Overall, I was alright on weapons, given I had just fought two demons and one Forsaken.

"What…What now?" Jennifer found her voice first. I thought about that; Jennifer told me once that their parents had both been murdered from Valentine's army; they didn't know that I was his daughter yet and I want to keep that hidden, and that she and Ryan live in an apartment by themselves, they were both eighteen so it was legal.

"I think," I whispered pausing to turn back to them, "That we need to move you two into the Institute."

"The Institute? Where Robert and Maryse Lightwood live?"

"Yes, along with their kids."

"Their kids? They have kids?"

"Yes, three… I mean two of their own and one adopted actually." I nodded, trying to hide my blush. Jennifer and Ryan didn't see.

"Wow, we didn't know that." Jennifer whispered, looking around at the shop, still clutching her brother's wrist. "Okay, I guess if you think that is best. Ryan, what do you think?"

"THAT WAS _AWESOME!" _Ryan shouted suddenly. "The way you jumped from there to there and drove your knife into that… that _things_ neck! Wow! Then you threw two knives who hit their target perfectly from across the room! I am completely amazed!" Ryan started jumping up and down, and I could help but be reminded of a twelve year old fan girl raving over _Harry Potter._ "And who could forget about you, you little ferret slash leopard animal! That was incredible! Will I be able to learn how to do that?"

I ignored his yelling and turned to Jennifer, "I think he likes the idea. Now, come, take me to your home." I felt bad about not cleaning up the shop as we left and they started walking me towards an apartment complex. When Jennifer opened the door, I whispered, "Let me go in first." I said as we all walked in quietly.

I knew immediately, given my vibrating Sensor, that there was a demon in their apartment. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and saw that they were minimal; only one demon in the apartment. I pulled out three knives as the demon, coming out of the shadows, jumped up on their kitchen table and started hissing.

"_Eat… yes… fun meal… shadowhunter yes… she will be… delicious." _The demon started to make its decent of the table. I threw a knife in its head and its red eyes flashed. "_She wants to play… I will kill her now… Eat her… Devour her… yes." _As it came towards me I stuck another knife in its eye and then it scream, blood curling awfully familiar scream, and fell over. It went back to its own dimension after I pulled my knives out.

For a long time, I stared at the place the demon disappeared. Suddenly, I turned around to face them and began to give them orders. "Go pack a bag, put in enough clothes for a week and don't stop there." They nodded vigorously again and seemed reluctant to leave me. "What?" I asked my impatience growing.

"Are there… you know, anymore?" Jennifer asked.

"No, they are no more in the apartment." I said nodding truthfully; they nodded before running to their rooms and packing their bags. I glanced down at where the demon disappeared again before my phone buzzed in my pocket; I knew it was my phone and not my Sensor because my phone's vibrated multiple times where the Sensor only did once. I pulled it out saw it was Isabelle and opened it up. "Hello?"

"Clary, it's me," It was Jace asking my name frantically, "Clary, are you alright?" I knew instantly that he was watching me by tracking.

"I'm fine, Jace." I rolled my eyes at his over protective nature towards me, "You have such little confidence in me." I muttered trying to make a joke.

I could almost see Jace smirk, "I have only confidence in you, but I would rather you be here with me or me be there with you."

"Well, you are tracking me so I guess you could come to me whenever you wanted to."

"How did you know?"

"Did you think I wasn't going to figure out?" I asked this why I found a towel near the oven and started to wash off the goop that was on my knives.

"No, but I just wanted to tell you in a softer situation, preferably over a candlelight dinner after I had been kissing you for awhile and before I told you we would have a night together of passionate love making."

"Jace, I am smarter than that. I would have found out before you took me to dinner."

"This conversation is going worse than I first predicted." As he said this I heard the twins coming down the hallway.

"Jace, there coming I have to go. I love you, I'll see you later."

"I love you too, Clary," Jace whispered passionately, "Please keep yourself safe." I heard him say before I snapped the phone shut.

"Ready to go?" I asked sliding my phone into my pocket, in which I hope, was a casual way.

"Yes, I think we are ready." Ryan said nodding. Then he added, "After I filled my bag with personal items, I hardly had any room for clothes so I believe you will have to take me dress shopping or I can just go without clothes, whichever way you prefer."

"You know I am still armed right?"

"Right."

"Good. It might do wonders for your health to keep those comments until I am not."

"Message received. When are you not armed?"

"Never."

"Then when am I going to make those comments?"

"Never." I repeated. Ryan pouted, "Now you are getting it. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." Jennifer responded before Ryan could. We started to walk back to the Institute in the darkness of the night, but when my Sensor went off showing there were minimal demons in the area; two to three. I pulled out a few knives and followed the Sensor into an alley way.

There were two ravener demons; there spider legs but snake-y bodies sliding down the alley towards us. I threw a knife at one and injured his eye again, what is with me and hitting demon's eyes I thought, before I went after the other and killed it quickly. But not quick enough as the other ravener demon had bitten Jennifer's neck before I could throw it off and kill it.

"Jennifer! No!" Ryan was yelling, I laid Jennifer on the ground and looked at the wound, it wasn't good at all. We were in trouble the last time I had dealt with a ravener demon; I hadn't even dealt with it because _I_ had been the victim. "What did that thing do to my sister?"

I looked at him but could not form any words, Jennifer was slipping away quickly and I did the only thing I could think of, I looked towards the sky, "Jace! Help us! Please!" I screamed up into the starry night sky, praying to the Angel that he was still watching me and maybe he would bring Alec and maybe Alec would bring Magnus and Magnus would heal her. "Please Jace! Come help us!"

Ryan fell to the stone alley floor on the other side of Jennifer as I tried to draw a healing rune on her several times… but that did nothing. Jennifer was turning white, her eyes darkening and becoming droopy. Ryan shook her, screaming in her ear for her to stay up but Jennifer was slipping away.

"No! Jace! Help!" I yelled again only looking down at Jennifer.

Then, a set of arms were around my waist, pulling me back as I kicked halfheartedly then I became motionless when a glittery tall warlock kneel down beside Jennifer; his large hands already glowing with the healing blue fire as he tried to heal the motionless girl.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me how you feel about Jennifer, Ryan, Jace's weird attitude, and also tell me if you want a little bit more Alec and Magnus!

**Also FanFiction is now going to start deleting; rated M stories, stories inspired by a song, violent stories, etc. so if you don't want those stories to go, please go to Google and search STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF . net !** **and sign the petition, if you go to change . org that is the right place. Thank you. **


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Confessions**

Jennifer:

Groggily, my eyes opened to see a blazing white light over my head. I groaned and blinked several times, trying to grow accustomed to the light.

"Jennifer?" A voice I did not recognize asked in amazement. I tried to move my head, but found I couldn't. "Don't move." The voice advised, yeah thanks a lot, I thought sarcastically.

Then, a beautiful black haired woman was in my face. Her hair was a midnight ink black I had never seen before, but that just made it more stunning. I could feel her hair against my arms even though she had pulled it back into a side pony-tail, which told me her hair was long. The woman's eyes were a dark brown and it was the first and only time I would ever be jealous of brown eyes, they were remarkable.

"My name is Isabelle Lightwood," She spoke again; "You are here in the Institute. Jennifer, you have been sleeping for two days. The wound on your shoulder was healed, but my mother said that you will still be sore for awhile. So, be careful."

"Lightwood?" I asked, my voice sounded like a frog… if frogs talked of course.

"Yes," Isabelle smiled grimly, "I don't believe Clary got to specifics, but I _am_ a Lightwood, the second born child of Robert and Maryse. You have met them right?"

I nodded, but that was a big mistake as my shoulder and head seared with pain. I felt my face contract in a scowl.

"Here," Isabelle passed me a bottle of water with a green straw coming out in replace of the lid, "Drink some of this."

Reluctantly, I drank. Not because I wanted to but because every time I tried to pull away Isabelle would shove the straw in my mouth. I hated to admit it, but the cold water felt great against my aching throat. When I finished the bottle, I was madly disappointed.

"I also have new clothes for you, Clary said you packed a bag so we had to go and find it in the alley," Isabelle rolled her eyes as she stood gracefully and crossed the room to pick up the clothes, "you should be very grateful." Isabelle walked back over and placed the clothes at the foot of my bed. Then an awful thought struck me.

"Where is Ryan?" I demanded my voice suddenly harsh.

Isabelle glared, "You mean the disgusting creep that keeps flirting with Clary and I?"

"Sounds like him." I muttered the wall suddenly seemed interesting as I stared at the white brick, embarrassed for my brother.

"To answer your question, he is downstairs. Ryan has been eating all of our food."

"Great, that is him. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I don't want to hear it from you. He better be sorry, we were running low on food anyway now we will have to go to the grocery store three times sooner." Isabelle's voice reeked with annoyance and impatience; her brown eyes angry.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled out of fear.

"Did you not just hear me?" Isabelle huffed, "Well I will leave you alone to get dressed. If you feel adventurous, explore your way to the kitchen. Otherwise, have fun in here alone." She then left without another word or glance back at me.

I was outraged and confused at her sudden impatience. Maybe Ryan had flirted with Isabelle and he had gone too far. I made a mental note to hit him later.

Slowly, I got up as the pain recited. I worked my way into my familiar clothes. Grateful that Clary told Isabelle that I had packed a bag and it was in the middle of the alleyway.

Being adventurous, as Isabelle put it, I walked from the room; looking left and right down the long white hallways, before I decided to go right, simply because right was always right. I zigzagged my way until I heard a noise… a beautiful noise, music. I followed the music and saw a piano room.

What I saw when I came into the room was a beautiful sight, Clary was sitting on the lap of a boy with gold hair -who I _hoped_ to be her boyfriend- she had their hands intertwined on her thigh while she was playing with his fingers. Meanwhile, the boy was kissing her shoulder as his lips made a way up her neck; Clary's face lit with a small smile.

I couldn't help but realize that the smile, as small as it was, was the first I had seen of an emotion on Clary's face, other than tiny flashes of emotions. But no, this smile she had on her lovely face was calm, loving, and peaceful. I never knew of such sincerity of a moment. I was instantly jealous of the scene in front of me. Still, not wanting to break the beautiful scene, I tried to creep past the door quietly.

However, as soon as my foot hit the ground again the gold haired boy looked up and caught my eye but Clary was still playing with the boys pointer finger with a smile on her face; I gave the boy an apologetic look but my look quickly turned to a stare as I noticed how _gorgeous_ the he was.

The golden haired teenager smirked seeing my look before he raised his lips from Clary's neck to her ear and I saw his lips moving in an explanation. Clary looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Jennifer, hello," Clary stood up and walked over to me with amazing grace, "I was worried that you wouldn't…"

I heard only half of her words as I kept staring at the golden boy; who now looked upset because Clary had left him. I couldn't help but feel a surge of defamatory as I watched him watching her with complete adoration.

"Jennifer? Jennifer?" Clary was asking and I noticed that her small hands were on my shoulders, she looked back seeing what I was staring at and she removed one hand from my shoulder out to the golden boy, who eagerly stood up, walked over to us, and took her hand, "Jennifer this is Jace Lightwood, my boyfriend." A light blush covered Clary's cheeks.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she realized what I was staring at. My face filled with blood and for the first time I looked away from Jace to give Clary an apologetic look. Clary nodded in understanding; _no wonder with a boyfriend like that, _poor Clary must get a lot of looks.

"Hello, Jennifer," Jace spoke first, his expression was completely bored.

I cleared my voice and licked my suddenly dry lips, "Hi, Jace. Thank you, I am… uh, glad to meet you." Glad because he is so stunning mad because my expectations of boys have gone dangerously high.

"I guess you were just admiring me, like all women do." Jace smirked; _ah _I thought _he is arrogant, big flaw. _

"I guess the arrogance didn't go away with the start of our relationship." Clary muttered.

Jace bent down and kissed her forehead, "I must have my fun, dear." Clary rolled her eyes in reply to him. _They were so beautiful_, I thought, _I envy them_.

Clary turned back to them, "As I was saying before, I am glad you are awake."

"With no help to you she is okay." A voice said. I looked over to see Isabelle coming down the hall.

"Yes, thank you Isabelle." Clary said genuinely, Isabelle muttered something in a different language before walking past them without another word. Clary turned back to me, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, noticing my growling stomach, and we all walked into the kitchen. Isabelle was at the stove, stirring something in a large pot.

"For the love of the Angel, beware of Isabelle's cooking." Jace said as we walked in, Clary swatted at his chest again. Isabelle spun around, raising a steaming spoon filled with yellow liquid dangerously.

"What have I said about pushing me?" She asked, her brown eyes narrowing.

Jace grinned but didn't respond, as he pulled Clary's waist and led her away from danger. They sat down on the table, in the same chair; as Jace pulled Clary down to sit in his lap, her petite waist sitting comfortably on one of Jace's legs as she turned to kiss him in a chaste matter. My eyes narrowed.

Before anyone could say anything else, a black haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes, a glittery lanky man with gel in his multi colored hair, and Ryan walked in; his chest buffed out as if he were about to fight someone. Isabelle visibly sighed and Clary snuggled closer to Jace. _What had Ryan done? _

"Oh," The blue eyed boy noticed me, he grabbed the hand of the glittery one, "you must be Jennifer, I am glad you are awake. I'm Alec Lightwood." He motioned to himself. Another Lightwood? Then, I was suddenly reminded of what Clary told me, _two of their own and one adopted. _

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." The glitter covered tall one raised a long arm to shake mine, I noticed for the first time that his eyes were green and slit, much like a cat's. I shook it hesitantly, still staring into them.

"Yes, that's Jennifer," Ryan announced walking to my side and flinging an arm around my shoulder, "She is always so tough… like me. Am I right, Isabelle?" He asked flexing his football muscles towards the ink black haired girl at the stove. Alec stepped forward.

"No, actually your muscles are nonexistent compared to ones I have seen." Isabelle glared at Ryan.

"Well, I guess I will have to keep working out for you, baby." Ryan grinned.

"Oh, Ryan, _no_." Clary spoke from Jace's lap, shaking her head. Jace was laughing silently.

"_I am not your baby." _Isabelle said each word slowly, stepping towards him with every word until she was right in his face.

"Okay! Isabelle, _please_ calm down," Alec stepped in between them, "and Clary, before I forget, mom and dad want to speak with you," Clary stood and Jace stood with her, "Alone."

Jace did not sit back down, "I am going with her."

"Jace, it's okay." Clary whispered placing a hand on his chest.

"No, I am going with you." Jace said in a final tone.

"Jace," Magnus spoke his voice patient, "Clary is not going to be fighting demons, she is only going to talk to Alec, yours, and Isabelle's loving, sometimes scary, parents." Jace trailed his eyes slowly from Magnus to his girlfriend.

He sat back down a bored expression on his face. Clary left the room with a grateful look at Magnus. Magnus nodded, smiling slyly.

"Thank_ you, _Magnus." Alec said.

"Of course, my darling." Magnus smiled openly at him as he kissed Alec's temple. Alec shivered, a blush leading up to his cheeks. I was confused; Magnus was either gay or really affectionate.

"Dinner time everyone!" Isabelle announced. There was an audibly groan from Jace.

"Must we eat your… your _concoction_?" Jace asked waving his hands towards the stove.

"Not unless you don't want to eat, no." Isabelle replied, unaffected as she started to pour her yellow soup into bowls.

We all started eating at the table.

"Isabelle this is _okay,_ actually." Alec said staring into his bowl.

"I agree, after the dreadful aftertaste." Jace said, raising his bowl to get another serving. _Wow, _I thought looking over at the golden boy; _Jace is kind of an ass. _

"I like it." I whispered encouragingly to Isabelle. She almost smiled at me.

Clary walked in the room then, her feet were quiet as a ghost, and I probably wouldn't have noticed her if I hadn't of been looking up. She walked to the back of Jace's chair; kissing his golden hair covered skull as she placed her arms on either side of his head, I noticed she had a key ring equipped with two silver keys on her pointer finger. Jace smiled up at her and then kissed her inner elbow. I grimaced; _why was I so jealous of this couple?_ The answer was simple, I wanted to find love.

"Did you get your servings worth?" Clary asked, resting her hands on his upper arms.

"I did, Isabelle actually made edible food. I never thought I would see the day." Jace grinned resting his head on the arm he had just kissed.

"Oh _really_," Clary voice was mischievous.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Because Maryse and Robert just gave me back my car keys." She said twirling the keys on her finger.

"No way." Jace stared at the spinning metal.

"Yes, so unless you want to stay here and eat this," She gestured to the large bowl of yellow stuff, "I was thinking I could drive you all to a real restaurant." Jace and Alec were out of their seats before she finished. Jace hugged her and kissed her cheek, his blonde hair covering face as he turned to kiss the redheads cheek.

"I would _love_ to have you drive us to a real restaurant." Alec announced, pulling Magnus out of his seat by his hand. Isabelle almost looked relieved and stood up as well. Ryan and I followed in suit, Jace and Clary led the way to Clary's small silver car.

Ryan gasped, "There is _no way_ we will all fit in there."

"Never fear, young untrained shadowhunter, Magnus is here." Magnus said with a creepy aura around him. Then he snapped his fingers and opened one of the doors. I was astounded.

On the outside, the car looked like a normal silver small car, while on the inside it was a bright pink felt equipped with a disco ball, bar, but still, being they were still demon hunting maniacs, there were knives, poisons, seraph blades, and every other weapon, other than a gun, one might think of.

Isabelle squealed and jumped into the car, Magnus whispered something that sounded like 'perfect' and ran in the car after her, tugging Alec along with him. Ryan glanced at me.

"_Awesome!" _He whispered before jumping in and crawling towards the bar. I rolled my eyes and followed him in, sitting on the comfortable couch of the hidden limousine.

Clary:

I closed the driver's side door with excessive force, "How dare he change my beautiful cute car with his pink and glitter!" I whispered angrily, putting my keys in and started the car.

Jace slid into the passenger seat next to me, "Clary, Magnus was just making enough room for everyone." His voice was bored; the tone I hated.

I glared at him, "If you value your face I would either be agreeing with me or staying quiet."

Jace looked at me with humor in his eyes, "You would never hurt my face."

"I have slapped you before," I replied pulling out onto the road.

"That you have," Jace said, "But I don't think you would do it again."

"I would if you were bad." I stopped at a red-light and turned to him.

"Really?" Jace arched a brow and his tone became seductive, "What else would you do if I was bad?"

My eyes narrowed, "Kick you in the shin, then walk away, and ignored you until you apologized."

Jace chuckled, "That's my girl." I turned back to the road and started driving again.

At everyone's approval, we came to a stop at an Italian Restaurant that was not Taki's. The hostess led us to our seats. Isabelle sat in the seat beside me, which Jace looked pretty upset about but when he took the seat beside Alec, across from me, he looked content. I reached out and grabbed Jace's hand, our fingers linking together across the red and white plaid table cloth. Jace smirked and I almost let go of his hand.

"You can't resist me." Jace said as the waiter came back order our drinks.

"Jace, you looked sad and I wanted to make you happy." I shrugged.

"You always make me happy. Whenever you come into a room, I am happier. The day is brighter because of you." He whispered staring at me with full honesty in his golden eyes.

I was about to come up with some response when the waiter asked me what I wanted to drink, I ordered a water and so did Jace. Then, Alec turned to Jace and started a hushed conversation. I took this time to think.

I was jealous of Jace. I was jealous of Jace because of his words. How he phrased things. How he confessed his love for me. How his mask of sarcasm, arrogance, and malice faded and out came love, lust, and devotion. A side only I got to see. Still, I wish I could confess my love for him, but words don't co-operate with me… pictures do. But words don't. Maybe, I would draw Jace again when we returned home.

"Clary, do you remember when we broke into the Silent City to save Jace from prison?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." I replied shivering back to those days when Jace and I thought we were brother and sister.

"I told you it was true!" Isabelle yelled at Jennifer.

"How in the world did you break into the Silent City?" Jennifer asked, stunned.

Isabelle glanced at me, "Clary is great with runes." I gave her a look.

"Isabelle." Alec scolded.

"What? She is. I didn't say that she cr-"Isabelle started.

"Isabelle!" Jace cut her off. Jennifer and Ryan were looking at me in wonder.

"How great is she at runes?" Ryan asked slowly, as if he were afraid.

"Isabelle just means that I draw." I muttered, trying to save myself.

"How well?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Jace spoke first, "Very well. Excellent even."

"Really?" Ryan asked, "Well you will have to show me sometime… in private somewhere romantic maybe." He winked.

Jace started to stand up but this time I cut him off, "Have you no shame?"

"None at all." Ryan replied looking me over. I shivered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ryan, I swear if you make _my_ girlfriend uncomfortable one more time…" Jace threatened.

"What, what are you going to do? You couldn't possibly beat _me_ in a fight." Ryan asked forcefully.

"No, a shadowhunter that has been training since he was ten, who also has extreme speed, stamina, agility, and skill couldn't possible beat an untrained mundane." Jace laughed humorously.

"I have been training for football since I was twelve." Ryan puffed out his muscles. "It would be fair." He reasoned.

"If that is what you feel _mundane," _Jace spit the word out. He started to stand up, grabbing at his belt, where I knew a seraph blade was.

"Jace, don't. He isn't worth it." I whispered grabbing his hand again. Jace stared at me.

"Fine," Jace huffed sitting back down, "Only for you though. I swear Clary, if he touches you, looks at you or so much as thinks of you in a _sexual _way. I _will_ kill him. Just say the word Clary."

"Is everyone ready to order?" The waiter returned.

"You couldn't have picked a better time." Magnus announced. "I would like the cheese ravioli."

After Magnus, everyone looked at the menu and picked the first thing they saw and I was no different, ordering a meal that sounded good. The waiter smiled at us before walking back to the kitchen. I watched Jace wearily.

"What?" Jace demanded I flinched at his tone. Jace sighed, seeming as if to calm himself.

"Jace, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to reach out and grab his hand again but his arms were crossed over his chest tightly.

"I just don't like when people disrespect you. That's all." Jace clearly did not want to talk.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why, Clary?" Jace asked his voice growing louder; he looked at our table, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and into hallway that lead towards the bathrooms. "Why on Earth would you be sorry?"

"I don't know. You are upset."

"But it is not your fault!" Jace said intensely, "Why do mundane take the fault of things that are not in any way their fault?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and brought his face close to mine, "Clarissa Fray, listen to me, I am mad at Ryan not at you. Do you hear me?"

I nodded, not responding. Jace's closeness was making my mind go fuzzy and my heartbeats go intensely loud and fast. Jace sighed, placing his forehead on mine and grasping the back of my neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before letting it out slowly.

"Do… Do you feel any better?"

Jace took another deep breath, "Yes. Clary, I want you to know something."

I stayed quiet for a long time, waiting, until I realized he was waiting for me to speak, "What do you want me to know?"

"I want you realize that when I get mad and I say something rude to you, Clary I don't mean it. I still love you more than anything or anyone in the world. Remember that, okay?" Jace opened his eyes to lock with mine.

"I will…. The same goes for me." I assured him.

"I know it does." Jace said quietly. "I know. I may not know at the time, but I know you love me," The gleam came back in Jace's tawny eyes, "Almost as much as I love you."

I rolled my eyes smiling, "We are not going to start a battle about how much we love each other, are we?"

Jace smirked, "Are you afraid you would lose?"

"No, _baby_, I think we would know who would win." I whispered leaning in closer to him. Jace made to kiss me, but I broke away before he could. "I would." I said, patting his cheek, before walking out of his hold and back to the table. I heard Jace chuckle before his silent footsteps followed me.

When we got back to the table, everyone was happily eating their food. I sat down and ate as well, it was fantastic.

"Is everything alright?" Isabelle asked quietly in my ear.

I nodded glancing at Jace, who was devouring his meal, "Yes, everything is just fine."

"Good, I am glad." Isabelle said, side hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging her back. Then we both finished our meal happily.

When we were walking back to the car, Alec and Magnus increased their speed to stand beside Jace who was currently opening my car door for me. I muttered a thank you before they started talking.

Jace glanced at them, "Do you men need something?"

"Alexander and I think we should share with Clary what we have been talking about." Magnus said smiling at me, his golden green eyes dancing.

"Don't take offense to this, love," Jace said to me then addressed Alec and Magnus, "but should you two tell Robert, Maryse, and Isabelle first?"

A little smile tugged at Alec's lips as he looked at me, "We find that Clary is more supportive."

"Yes," Magnus agreed smiling fully at me, "Alec and I would not like to fight tonight."

"Tonight?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hang on;" I waved my hands in exasperation, "I am so confused. What is going on? And thank you for the complement." I said to Alec.

Magnus winked, "You'll find out tonight because we," He pointed to Alec and him, "are going on a double date with you and him." He motioned to Jace and me.

"Do we have any say in this?" Jace asked with an eye roll. He said it at the same time that I excitedly said, "Really?"

Magnus smiled at me, ignoring Jace as I did, "Yes, we are!" Magnus wrapped me in a hug. I embraced him awkwardly, wrapping my arms around his waist as the top of my head only reaching his shoulder. He let go of me after a minute.

"I guess I get no say in this." Jace said to Alec.

"Meet us at Taki's at seven." Was all Alec said as a response. We all climbed into the car, Jace's mask of boredom was up but I could see in his eyes that he was pouting.

I smiled; he looked absolutely adorable, "I'm sorry that I made plans without asking you first."

"You are just lucky that I am so forgiving." Jace replied arrogantly.

"I guess I am." I rolled my eyes, pulling out onto the road.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Jace whispered, staring at his lap.

"Thank you."

"I guess it could be fun," Jace smirked, "Plus, you look even more beautiful with Magnus's glitter on your face." Jace's fingers came to my hair; I could tell that he was getting Magnus's multi-colored glitter out of my red hair.

"Thanks." I repeated, pulling into the garage of the Institute. I heard doors open and close as everyone climbed out. Jace and I stayed silently staring at each other.

"You're welcome." Jace's fingers moved to my cheek. I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

Hours later, I pulled my car back in front of Taki's, Jace in the chair beside me. Alec had gone to Magnus's after lunch so we had driven alone. After I parked, I turned off the car and turned to Jace who was smiling softly at me.

"Ready?" I asked smiling.

"You look gorgeous." Jace breathed.

"Thanks," I blushed instantly, "Are you ready?"

"Do you realize that this is our second date?" Jace ignored my question again.

_What about McAlister's? What about our group dates? _"When was our first date?" I asked instead.

Jace's hand rose to move a piece of hair behind my ear, "I like to think that the greenhouse was our first date."

I smiled at the memory, "I guess it was."

"And you kissed me twice so I'd say it was a pretty good date." Jace smirked, back to his normal self, the gentleness gone with a blink of an eye.

"_I_ kissed _you_? Jace-" I was about to argue when I shook my head, "Never mind, I don't want to fight right now, let's go in. It is already seven."

Jace smirked again, _was he trying to push my buttons_, "Alright, love. Let's go in." We walked in and joined Alec and Magnus at the table. Jace pulled me close to him as we sat in the booth and after a minute of the cold shoulder, I melted into his touch.

Magnus smiled looking at Alec before turning to us, "So, Clary, I am sure you are wondering why we are meeting so secretly."

I nodded watching him carefully.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is happening, Jace already knows this. Alec and I were planning on going on a vacation."

"A vacation?" I asked, surprised, _that was the last thing I would have guessed._

"See, now that sounds like something I would do, why don't we go on a trip too?" Jace asked before Magnus could respond.

"Well that would be nice but have you met my mother?" I replied looking over at Jace.

"Actually I have, she is a nice lady." Jace answered.

"She would never allow it." I kept speaking as if Jace hadn't spoken.

"_Anyway," _Magnus interrupted us, "we just wanted to tell you first so that you'll be happy for us when we tell Alec's family."

"Of course I am happy for you." I nodded.

"But what do you suppose the Clave will think? And my mother she would just be so mad."

"Alec, I don't think the Clave will mind one shadowhunter gone for a week," Magnus gave me a look, "or… however long you'll be gone."

"What about mom and dad?" Alec asked desperately.

I shrugged, Maryse and Robert would probably kill Alec but I didn't want that to show, "They approve of your relationship, you have been working forever, Alec, so I think they will be okay with a vacation."

"Okay, thank you Clary." Alec replied nodding slowly, assessing my words.

"See," Magnus placed a hand on Alec's and squeezed, "I told you it was a good idea to tell Clary first. She always understands." Magnus looked at me gratefully, I blushed again.

"He is right you know." Jace whispered in my ear, making me blush harder.

"Clary, when you would like to stop looking like a tomato, I need to ask you something." Magnus said. I calmed myself down.

"Magnus, _please_ don't." Alec pleaded.

"What?" I asked looking between the two boys.

"I think that we should have a goodbye party before we depart on this vacation." Magnus said quickly, before Alec could stop him.

"And I think that we should not." Alec said.

"I agree with Alec." Jace offered. A pout started to form in Magnus's eyes.

Alec saw it too and he squeezed Magnus's hand, "Magnus, you know I love you. Why do we need a party when my parents are going to be so upset?"

"Exactly," Jace replied, "Alec is going to be almost killed by Robert and Maryse, so I don't think they will want it celebrated – especially not in their house."

Alec grudgingly nodded, only glaring at Jace in response.

"Will you stay out of this?" I asked Jace. He was shocked, it was written all over his face.

"Clary, I thought you didn't like parties." Jace muttered lamely. I didn't respond to that, he was correct, _I _did not like parties but _Magnus _loved them.

"I think we should have the party at Magnus's house." I offered, Magnus smiled at me ignoring Alec's whine, "I think you two –Magnus and Alec- should tell Alec's parents tonight or tomorrow."

"Why?" Alec asked, not even bothering to fight me because he knew, as a girl, I would win. Smart boy, Jace needed to learn that.

I shrugged, "The sooner they know the sooner they can cool off before the party."

"Well," Alec looked between Magnus's happy face, my determined face, and Jace's still stunned face, "I guess _that_ is a good idea. I still don't know about the party-"

"Alec, my darling, it will be so much fun. Don't you want a way to say goodbye to everyone before we leave?" Magnus asked, quickly.

Alec smiled at him, a genuine loving _real _smile, "You didn't let me finish, Magnus. I was going to say I still don't know about the party but I want to do whatever makes you happy."

Magnus clutched his heart with his free hand; Alec seemed hesitant to kiss his boyfriend.

My hand connected to the table in a loud slam, "Kiss him dammit!" Alec and Magnus didn't even glance at me before they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. I smiled at the lovers before turning to Jace, who was watching me with a bemused expression.

Two days later, Jace and I walked hand in hand to Magnus's. I had just pressed the button on the intercom to alert Magnus we were here.

The two days had gone by v_ery_ slowly, lots of yelling filled the days when Robert and Maryse found out about the trip. Alec explained in a loving tone, with still demeanor, that he valued their opinion but that Magnus and Alec were going on this trip whether they liked it or not.

Jace and I had steadily agreed with Alec, because he was a mature and grown shadowhunter that deserved a few days- or weeks- off.

As for Isabelle, she had been calm until her parents stormed from the room, when she exploded in cheer. Saying she would help Magnus find outfits and hotels and places.

"WHO DARES DISTRUB THE HIGH WARLOCK?" The intercom with Magnus's voice brought me back to the present and I jumped a little.

I rolled my eyes, "The same person who originally helped you have the party along with her shocked boyfriend." I grinned at Jace who glared at the ground.

"No one had ever talked to me like that, Clary." Jace muttered, "I found both attractive and infuriating."

"Oh, Clarissa my dear!" Magnus said happily, opening the door with a click, "Alexander and I will be right down to meet with you two."

I ignored the irritation at the sound of my full name and waited silently.

Magnus opened the door a moment later and my eyes actually squinted from how much glitter and color he was wearing. Still, Magnus looked wonderful in his rainbow leather jeans, purple sequined tuxedo jacket, blue tank top, and glitter from head to toe. Magnus's normal black hair was spiked in every direction; each spike was a different color with hair dye in blue, red, purple, green, and yellow. Each fingernail on his lanky hands was different colors to match his hair.

I almost laughed at how gothic Alec looked beside the sparkly warlock, as Alec was just wearing his usual all black outfit.

"Clary and Jace welcome!" Magnus opened his arms, not to hug, but to invite us in. We walked in after them. Jace snuck his arm around my waist, pulling my side flush against him. I looked up at his face, but it was unreadable so I shook it off and looked around.

Many people we already knew were here, which was odd because we were fifteen minute early, the Lightwoods were here, Isabelle dancing, with a man I did not know, on the dance floor, I saw Luke and Jocelyn sitting near Robert and Maryse. Luke looked incredibly anxious and he kept drumming his fingers against his pocket. Simon, I noticed, was also here, he was standing in the corner with Raphael he smiled at me when he noticed me looking, and I returned it. Maia, along with big werewolves, was standing around the dance floor along with some old woman, a beautiful blonde woman, and, I could tell by their outfits, more warlocks and shadowhunters.

Luke looked up, saw us, and whispered something in Jocelyn's ear before rushing over to where Jace, Magnus, Alec, and I stood.

"Clary!" Luke gave me an unannounced hug which I returned awkwardly, "I need your help! Please!" I tensed at his worried voice and I felt Jace's arm tense around me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around the party for any danger.

Luke poked his pocket, where I saw a box shape tent. I almost gagged.

Jace responded, pulling me back behind his body slightly, "What have you got in there?"

"A ring." Luke replied, "Oh did you think- with a girl I come to think of as my daughter – you all are sick."

"A ring?" I asked coming out from under Jace's arm and grasping Luke's wrists.

"Shhh!" Luke looked around at Jocelyn, who was oblivious to my sudden yelling.

"What kind of ring is it?" I asked, almost jumping up and down and what ring I thought it was. Luke pulled a black felt box out of his pocket, careful to hide it with his body, and pulled it open. Inside was a gold diamond engagement ring. I gasped, and heard a gasp behind me, and clutched my heart.

"This kind of ring." Luke whispered, pleased at our reactions. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I tore my eyes away from the ring to see that it was Magnus, also clutching his heart with his beautifully colored nailed hand.

"Hang on; are you going to propose here? At _my_ goodbye party?" Magnus asked, eyes narrowed, his hand dropped from his heart.

"Look, I'm sorry, Magnus, but all of our friends are gathered and I thought this may be the right time-" Luke apologized.

"Here she comes!" Jace whispered to Luke, he stuffed the ring back in his pocket, and Jace wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me back. He left a hand over my mouth for a few seconds, I glared at him. "Don't tell and don't cry." His voice had a small level of humor but the rest was stern.

I then noticed my eyes had been clouded with tears. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep them from falling.

"Hello everyone," Mom arrived, "Clary, honey, what's wrong? You look like you are about to cry." Jace started running his hands up and down my arms in comfort.

"I'm just so excited for this party." I made up something. "Aren't you guys excited for this dinner?" Jace started to tug me away, "Mom you look beautiful did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

Mom looked at me like I was crazy, "Okay? Thank you, sweetheart." She waved at our retreating forms. Jace sat me down on a golden brown leather couch.

"Don't cry, Clary, you will blow his cover." He whispered, still rubbing my arms, I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

We sat there for a long while, Jace rubbing my body while I hid my face kissing his shoulder at times.

"Luke is coming over to us." Jace said in my ear. My head snapped up and I looked over at Luke, like Jace had said, he was running over to us.

"Please, get everyone in another room! I need to propose to her." Luke's voice was a whispered.

"Don't you want to do it in front of her friends and family… and me?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Clary, but I need to do it in private." Luke replied.

Magnus walked over to us, his arm around Alec's waist, "I already have that figured out." He said quietly, then addressed the crowd, "EVERYONE! GET IN THE LIVING ROOM, WE ARE GOING TO PLAY PICTIONARY AND CLARY HERE," He pointed to me, "IS GOING TO BE OUR DRAWER!"

"What?" I stuttered. "I didn't… wait… what?"

"Just go along with it, love." Jace replied.

"COME ON EVERYONE! THE LIVING ROOM IS THROUGH THOSE DOORS!" Magnus pointed at double doors. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We all made our way to Magnus's living room, which to my surprise, was filled with rows of chairs with a platform and a large sketchpad and markers in the front. There was also a piano and guitar on the stage type platform.

"This is where the band usually performs." Magnus whispered to me. I nodded before he pushed me down the aisle to where the sketchpad was. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S PLAY!"

"Wait… what am I supposed to…" I said to Magnus's back as he ran off the stage and to a seat beside Alec in the crowd. "Okay." I said to no one. "Who _actually_ wants to play this game?" I asked loudly. There were a few hands raised and some yelling from the crowd. I noticed briefly that Luke and Mom weren't in here, okay I would have to stall for Luke only for Luke would I draw in front of this many people. "Alright fine."

After I drew a werewolf, vampire, a man proposing to a woman, and demon, which everyone guessed quickly, I was running out of ideas. Isabelle ran on the stage and whispered 'Metamorphosi' in my ear before dashing back off the stage. I nodded and started drawing multiple animals.

Once I had drawn five different animals and arrows connecting each one, I sat back in my seat beside the sketchpad and looked at the quietly thinking crowd.

"It's a Pokémon!" Simon yelled, I gave him a look shaking my head, and he cowered back into his chair.

"The circle of life?" Magnus guessed staring at the picture.

"No." I shook my head again. Looking at the picture to see how I could help the crowd.

"Is this a real thing?" The beautiful blonde haired woman asked.

"Yes." I replied standing back up to draw runes on the animals.

"Seriously that has to be a Pokémon." Simon reasoned.

"It is not a Pokémon." I replied.

"What is a Pokémon?" Several crowd members asked.

"Then what is it? How is that not a Pokémon?" Simon asked, pointing at the picture.

"Why would I draw something that they wouldn't know about?" I asked motioning to the crowd, Simon shrunk back in his seat again. The crowd still looked stumped so I drew a human in the middle of it and drew an arrow pointing at her.

"Darling, that is one lopsided arrow." Magnus said shaking his head.

I looked at the picture, "Okay, yes it is, Magnus but I am not going to spend ten minutes perfecting an arrow."

"Ten minutes? I don't think it would take that long at all, an arrow would only take ten seconds." Magnus replied. I shook my head, snatched the sketchpad and sat down, the sketchpad in my lap and I perfected every arrow on the page; muttering, "Only for Luke," the whole time.

"Now see," Magnus said when I put the sketchpad back on the stand, "That only took two minutes."

"I agree, Clary, love you finished in two minutes and two is fever than ten." Jace said from his seat with an apologetic look.

_What is this? Attacking of Clary's pictures? _"I didn't place a bet." I muttered.

"Still, I think you should do something for Magnus." He replied softly.

"Fine," I tore off the sheet of paper with the Metamorphosi changing and drew Magnus taking away my memories on another piece I handed it to him, "here you go."

"I will never challenge you again." Magnus said looking at the picture. Alec glared at me before comforting his boyfriend.

"By the way everyone," I held up the first picture, "This is a _Metamorphosi_!" There was a loud 'oh' of recognition from the crowd. "Now, who would like to hear Jace play the piano?" The crowd cheered.

Jace stood up, his challenging mine, "Of course, I'll play the piano."

"Go for it, _baby_." I whispered, getting off the stage and sitting in the seat he was sitting in.

Jace sat down on the piano bench like and like an expert pianist he placed his hands over the piano, not touching it yet. "This is for my girlfriend, Clary Fray." He said, winking at me. There was an 'Aww' in the crowd by I stayed glaring at my beautiful boyfriend on stage.

His fingers came down on the keys and he started to play a song. Jace played the piano beautifully, so beautifully that people were brought to tears. When he was finished, there was a loud applause from the crowd, Jace smirked at me, grabbed the chair that I was in on stage and brought it down to sit next to me. He kept smirking at me until I turned to him.

"How are you just _perfect_ at everything?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a gift." Jace replied shrugging before he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. The crowd slowly started to talk to each other. Before Luke came in, bursting the door open an arm around Mom's waist. I stood up, prepared for the worst.

"She said yes!" Luke announced loudly, staring at me. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran forward hugging my mother and father-in-law to be.

"Congratulations!" I whispered to them.

"Thank you, honey." Mom replied hugging me tightly, "Did you know this whole time?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Luke told us before he asked you." Jocelyn smiled at Luke warmly, who was in a bear hug with Maia and his other pack members. "You're okay with this right?" Mom asked suddenly.

"Mom, I was the one that made you run out to catch Luke after he confessed that he loved you, of course I am." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Jocelyn," Jace's voice spoke from behind me, "Congratulations." I saw a line forming behind Jace to congratulate the happy couple.

"Thank you, Jace." She smiled at him, "I'm happy that you two are together. But, of course you know, if you hurt my daughter-" She threatened.

"Clary can kill me with multiple weapons, I know." Jace replied, wrapping an arm around my waist again.

"No, I was going to say that I will come after you and kill you with multiple weapons, but I am proud of that too." Jocelyn smiled at us.

"Thanks, mom." I replied. She smiled before getting wrapped in a hug by Maryse.

"Let's get back to the Institute." Jace whispered in my ear, kissing it lightly. I shivered.

"Okay." I nodded; we made a round of saying our goodbyes and hugging people before we walked out of Magnus's front doors and to my car. Alec and Magnus were not leaving until noon tomorrow, so I was sure we would see them again before they left.

I started the car and pulled onto the road. I drove in silence. Jace seemed to be deep in thought every time I looked at him. When I pulled into the Institute's garage, Jace still did not say a word but he grabbed my hand when we rode the elevator up.

Max and Church greeted us, both as the same cat, and I pat both their heads about to ask Jace what was on his mind when he shook his head and led me to my room. I was completely confused, _was he made at me for making him play the piano? Was he trying to break up with me? _

"Clary," Jace whispered when we reached my door, I turned to him prepared for the break up.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Jace sighed, opening the door behind me and leading me to my bed, when we were sitting down facing each other he spoke again, "I love you. You know that right?"

I nodded, "I love you too."

"Wait," Jace whispered putting a finger on my lips, "I love you, Clary. I will love you forever. I have loved you from the minute I saw you in Pandemonium and all I want to do for the rest of my life is be with you, holding you, kissing you, loving you, _worshiping_ you like you deserve to be loved and worshiped. Please, Clarissa Fray. Marry me." Jace pulled out a navy blue box and opened it, placing it in my palm.

Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, I gasped and looked up at the one who I loved most….

A/N: Thanks for reading! I am so sorry about the clip hanger! Stay tuned! (:


	8. Avoiding

Disclaimer:Ido not own the Mortal Instruments series. The lovely Cassandra Clare does! I own nothing else that might be affiliated with other industries.

**Avoiding**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Just thinking. Thinking if I did the right thing. Thinking if I should crawl in a hole. Thinking if I should have said no… well I didn't say no but I kind of did. Just an hour ago Jace had proposed to me. Jace, the beautiful stunning shadowhunter badass who could get any girl, had proposed to me, Clary Fray a normal redheaded girl who just happened to stumble upon this crazy world of demons and vampires.

My eyes tightened shut when I recalled the memory in my mind, Jace had proposed he promised to love me forever, Jace Lightwood had laid his heart on his sleeve for me and I had just stared at the gorgeous golden haired boy. My mouth hung open, like some kind of dead fish, and I could not respond.

After a few minutes of my staring, Jace's confidence left and he looked at me with such sadness that I could practically hear his heart breaking. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and say yes. But I couldn't. Jace had stormed from the room, giving me one last glance, before he wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind his fleeting body.

But, here as I thought about it, nothing in my mind said no. Nothing in my mind said that I didn't want marry Jace. I actually wanted to marry Jace. Still, I was almost trying to find a reason to say no. What would be the negatives of being Jace's wife? The negatives would have absolutely nothing on the positives. When I thought of the positives; coming home to Jace every day, waking up to him, going to sleep with him, and just being with Jace forever, well, there were no negatives at all. Nothing in my mind, said no. So why was I saying no? I found the answer instantly, my age. Sixteen.

My hand clutched around the box holding the ring… my engagement ring. From Jace. My ring I could not slip onto my finger. It is only a ring Clary just put it on and go tell Jace yes, I yelled at myself, but still I could not. It wasn't just a ring, it was the ring. The ring every woman waits for, the ring that shows you that you are not alone, that ring that shows someone loves you. And here I was holding one with someone who loves me not a hundred yards away, and still now I could not put it on. Why? My age again, sixteen.

Jace is only seventeen, only a year older than you,and he still wants to get married. The battle in my head raged on, but why did Jace want to get married at such a young age? It couldn't be because he thinks that we, as shadowhunters, will die young. No, it couldn't be that. Could it?

I found myself on my feet and walking, from my room and down the hall. The black box clutched in my small hand, my walk determined. I banged on the white door in front of me. Not even completely sure if I was at Jace's door or Isabelle's or Robert and Maryse's.

"What?" A woman's irritated breathless voice came from inside the room. Isabelle.

I said nothing; I had everything to say but nothing. I needed to talk but I couldn't. My hand found the door again and I knocked softly this time.

"What do you want?" Isabelle's voice screamed at me, her face was in my vision a moment later as the door swung open and hit the wall. Her chest was heaving, her black hair tugged out of a tight bun that it was in earlier this afternoon. I was confused at the scene, until I saw a blonde haired man on the bed his chest also heaving, red lipstick all over his face. "Clary?" She asked a little more softly.

My attention went back to her.

"What is it? Clary what happened?" Isabelle motioned me in, but I didn't move until she tugged on my arm, sitting me down on the bed in the middle of her and the blonde haired boy. "Isaac do you want to leave or can you make it through some girl talk?"

"I think I can manage," The boy replied in a country accent, "Two younger sisters." He shrugged.

"Clary?" Isabelle asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders hesitantly, "Tell me, what it is. What did Jace do? I swear, I will kill him."

I said nothing, just opened my hand around engagement ring box and flicked it open.

Isabelle gasped, "No he didn't. Did Jace… no he didn't."

I nodded, "He did." My voice didn't sound like mine, it was lifeless, emotionless… devastated.

"Did you say… what did you say?" Isabelle asked, sounded as if she already knew the answer.

I looked up at her, "I think I said no."

"You think?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Clary," Her tone shocked me and I looked up, "Look at what you've done to this player. To love is to destroy, was his motto before he met you. If you hadn't of followed us in Pandemonium, he would never of loved. Ever. Look at what you've done to him and now you didn't say anything? How can you live with yourself?"

I was shocked; her tone was full of malice and hatred.

Isabelle sighed, "What did Jace do?"

I never thought I would be this open with Isabelle Lightwood but here I was under her arm telling her a story about how my boyfriend-her brother- proposed to me, "He stormed out."

Isabelle's arms tightened around me, "Then are you… broken up?"

I said quickly, "No. No we aren't." _No, we can't be. _

Isabelle looked at me doubtfully but said nothing.

"If I may, Isabelle." The man named Isaac asked politely, "Hi, I'm Isaac." He said smiling warmly.

"Hello." I replied, my voice still lifeless.

"From what I have heard, your boyfriend, Jace, he just proposed to you, Clary, and you said nothing, right?" Isaac asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, tell me, Clary, do you want to be married to Jace?" He asked curiously.

This was the question I have been asking myself. I sighed, I knew Isaac was trying to help but I didn't really want to explain everything that was going through my mind with a stranger.

"You do, don't you? You love him with all your heart and soul, and he loves you. I can tell, the way your acting it tells me that you two share a deep love."

This didn't help me either. I knew that. I knew Jace loved me and I loved him. I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry to be invading on such a touchy subject, but like I said I have two younger sisters and I have been through _a ton_ of drama." He rolled his eyes, which I now saw to be blue.

"Are you a shadowhunter?" I asked, I didn't want to be rude but I really didn't want to talk to him anymore. Maybe later I would get Isabelle alone and cry my eyes out. Probably not though_, _given what state I caught them in. I sighed sadly again, wishing for once I had more girl friends.

"Yes," Isaac responded, "I am a shadowhunter at an Institute in Texas, pleasure to meet you ma'am." He ducked an invisible hat on any other occasion it would've made me smile but not now.

"Texas? Then what are you doing in New York?" I asked. Then I hit myself mental, shadowhunters always move about the country; _never staying in one location for a long time, _Jace had told me once.

Isaac smiled, "I decided to see the country one day, after all I'm eighteen, and I left home. Only thing I have is the clothes on my back, boots on my feet, and several weapons in my belt."

I nodded; something about this story seemed slightly suspicious but I pushed that thought away quickly, not wanting to think another thought tonight or ever. I stood and walked to Isabelle's door.

"Thank you for talking to me." I said turning back to the pair. "I'm sorry for interrupting your um… discussion."

Isabelle snorted at the word discussion, when it had clearly been a full on make out session. Isaac, however, looked worried about me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No, I'm not alright." I replied easily.

"Well then why don't you stay in here, we can all talk, or I can leave if you want me too." Isaac reasoned. He was a nice boy, a good southern gentleman.

"No that's alright; I'll let you get back… to it." I said, "I think I just need to go to my room and get whatever sleep I can. Thank you though, for listening to me."

"Of course." Isabelle nodded.

"You are welcome, Clary. Are you sure you don't want to stay in here?" Isaac asked, watching me carefully.

I nodded, "No, I want to sleep." I replied before walking from the room without another word. I walked down the eerily quiet while hallway, only my footsteps making noise and even then they were silent. When I walked past the door I knew was Jace's I stopped, right behind the door.

I wondered what Jace was doing, I wondered what he was thinking of, and I wanted to know if _he_ thought we were broken up. I wanted to talk to him like normal, remove the last few hours from memory, and talk to him. Hold him, like I probably would be right now if he hadn't proposed. But we couldn't remove the hours from memory. He had done it, Jace had proposed to me.

Slowly, I started walking away from the door, back to my hallway and into my room. Where I shut the door and leant up against it, eyes closed, breathing steadily. When I opened my eyes, they darted to the bed to see a figure laying on it. I jumped, gasping violently. It was Jace.

At my gasp, Jace's head rose up and his golden eyes met with mine before he dropped them quickly. His eyes showed no emotion. I had no idea what to do; I was frozen against the back of my door, frozen while the man I loved was lying in my bed.

Suddenly, Jace sat up very quickly and then stood. He gazed at me and as much as I wanted to I found that I couldn't look away.

"I don't know why I am here," Jace whispered. "I shouldn't be here, I know I shouldn't. You probably don't want me here; you probably can't stand the sight of me."

Unfrozen, I walked away from the door, "I still love you."

"Clary," He made to take a step forward but then rethought it, "… I have to go." He started walking towards the door.

"No, Jace. Please." I pleaded, Jace turned back around one hand still on the doorknob.

"Clary," Jace whispered, "I just need to hear…. No, I can't. I have to go." He twisted the doorknob and was gone in a second. With his leaving, I broke down in tears on the bed where he just was lying. _Why didn't you just say yes? _

The next morning, The Lightwoods, Jennifer, Ryan, and I and Isaac tagging along, were driving to Magnus's house to wish them a good trip. Jace stayed far away from me, his golden head staring at the ground. When he first walked into the car, I got a chance to look at him; his golden eyes were bloodshot, he was pale as a ghost, and there were new dark marks under his eyes, from no sleep, I'm sure I looked like his twin.

Magnus let us in, Jace stayed in the corner while I stayed beside Isaac and Isabelle. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over I saw that it was Isaac. He smiled at me. I glared at the hand that was on my shoulder and he slowly removed it as Magnus came up to hug me.

"Clary, my darling. What's wrong? You like you got no sleep at all." Magnus asked after we hugged.

"I didn't." I replied. I actually liked talking to Magnus, perhaps I should've come here to open up, but that would not have gone well with Alec and Magnus leaving today.

Magnus glared at Jace in the corner, "What did he do?"

I'm sure Jace could hear us, "He did everything right." I whispered staring at my shoes. Which were boring.

"Then what did you do?" Magnus asked softly. I looked up, looking behind me at Jace staring at him while I responded.

"I said nothing." I stared at his golden head while he was still looking at the ground; I sighed and turned back to Magnus. "Have a great trip." I tried to smile.

"Honey, you look like a chicken with its head cut off, but thank you." Magnus hugged me tightly. "I hope everything works out, but remember my magnificent self is only a phone call away."

I did genuinely smile this time, "Thanks, but I'm going to call you on your vacation."

Magnus pulled back and looked at me incredulously, "Darling I was just stating a fact, did you think I meant call me about your issues? No don't call me."

I shook my head with a smile, "I wasn't going to but thanks for the clarification."

"Of course," Magnus winked at me before turning to Isaac, "Isaac, what are you doing with the Lightwoods?" I didn't listen to Isaac's gentlemanly version of how he ended up in bed with Isabelle. Instead, I hugged Alec when he came up to me and I wished him a good trip.

I felt Max rub against my jaw line and almost jumped, not realizing that the Metamorphosi jumped on my shoulder. I turned my head and smiled at him, rubbing his head lightly.

After a few minutes of awkward chat with Ryan being an asshat, we all walked outside to wave Magnus and Alec off as they loaded everything in their taxi and left. I was genuinely going to miss Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, the crazy gay flamboyant warlock and the shy gothic shadowhunter. I smiled, who would've thought?

Later that day, Isabelle and I were in the Library. I was searching for books about Metamorphosi's and she was looking for magazines about make up. We joined each other again at one of the many tables.

I started reading, finding interesting things that Max could do. For example, he could find me even if we were a thousand miles apart, he could transform into any animal living or dead, and he had to see the animal in person to recreate it. Half the facts I already knew but they were still fun to learn.

"Clary. Clary?" Isabelle was asking. I hadn't noticed that I was so absorbed in my reading to respond.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. Isabelle said nothing, just pointed towards the door. I looked around and saw Jace standing in the doorway; he was sweating slightly, his golden eyes fixed on me, and _still _his eyes were emotionless. I broke the gaze first when I jumped out of my seat, slammed the book shut and returned it back on the shelf, "I need to go." I muttered running out the door.

I found my feet taking me to the kitchen, Max beside me in Jaguar form. Jennifer and Ryan were at the kitchen table, they seemed to be having a heated conversation and I was disappointed to distract them with my entrance. Ryan sat up straighter, puffing his muscles out again and Jennifer just rolled her eyes at him.

"Clary, just the woman I am always thinking of," Ryan said, "I am glad you came in when you did, despite the obvious reasons, because Jen and I were just having a disagreement about demons. Maybe you could help." Ryan wiggled his eye brows suggestively, and it took every ounce of my strength not to go over to him and break his nose.

Jennifer apologized for Ryan again, "We were having a disagreement about what an Eidolon Demon is. Can you tell us what that is?"

I sighed not wanting to talk, "An Eidolon Demon is a shape shifter. They are the ones we always find at Pandemonium, a night club, they like to attract their prey and then kill them."

"I told you, Ryan!" Jennifer announced, "What do you do to kill them?"

I almost smiled, "We do the same thing, attract and kill."

"Wow, they must be pretty stupid to fall for that." Ryan muttered. I glared at him.

"Ryan, you almost get off by Isabelle and I walking into a room think of us in club wear dancing." I replied, trying to get out of this conversation.

"I can only imagine." Ryan smiled dreamily. Max growled beside me and I pat him on the head.

"Good boy," I whispered to Max.

Ryan didn't hear my praise to Max, "Maybe I could see that one day so I wouldn't have to imagine." He raised his brown eye brows.

"How do you live with him?" I asked Jennifer in wonder.

Jennifer shrugged, "How do you live with Jace?" _If only she knew, if only Jennifer knew what was happening between Jace and I right now. _

I _tried_ to ignore that as I looked at the clock, it was noon; I nodded to myself and started making myself a sandwich. Max followed me around the kitchen, begging for a piece of bread.

"So," Ryan started again, "What do Shadowhunters usually do in the daytime?"

"Sleep, train, study, eat, train." I replied shortly.

"That sounds like someone I know, Clary, would you like to know what Ryan does in the daytime?"

_No_, I thought, "Beats the heck out of me, I don't know what he does period." Jennifer laughed while Ryan pouted at my words.

"I agree with you, but I was thinking; fantasies about girls, eat, fantasies, eat, and then sleep." Jennifer replied.

I nodded, "That sounds accurate." I jumped up on the counter to eat my sandwich, not wanting to get close to Ryan.

"Hey, what do demons do in the daytime?" Ryan asked curiously.

I sighed annoyed, "I don't know. Why don't you go ask one?"

"Is that a hint?" Ryan asked his face lighting up, "Do we get to start our training?"

I laughed without humor, "Sure, Ryan, good luck finding someone here who actually wants to train _you." _

"That someone would be me." My heart quickened when I heard the voice of Jace behind me. I kept my head forward.

"Why would you want to train him?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"I think the real question is why I wouldn't?" I heard Jace's footsteps as he stepped closer to me, "This bastard has thrown horrible comments at you," He said louder, "and now I get a chance to repay him."

I looked up and over at Jace, who was now looking at Ryan, Jace was carefully avoiding my gaze.

"You are going to start training him today?" I asked, looking over at the beautiful man that I could be calling my fiancée. Jace didn't look at me to answer he just nodded curtly, I shivered, feeling hated.

"Do you have something better to do with him?" He asked sarcastically.

"I can only wish." Ryan murmured. Then he smiled brightly, "Let's get started!"

"Yes, let's." Jace nodded and just like that Jace was gone out of the door without a single glance at me. _Maybe we were broken up. If so, I didn't know how I would live. Jace Lightwood was my life. _

"Clary," My name pulled me out of the thick darkness I was in, "Are you alright?" It was Jennifer, staring at me with a worried expression.

I made a movement that was supposed to signal shaking my head and dashed out of the room, back to my room where I cried hopelessly again.

The next night, in my full shadowhunter gear prepared for what the night might hold, I walked out in to the Library, somewhere I thought Jace might not be, and found everyone in there but Jace. Instantly, I was worried.

"What's happening? Where is Jace?" I asked heatedly.

Robert jumped, looking around at me, "Clary, we didn't want to tell you."

"What is happening? Is Jace in trouble?" I asked again.

Robert sighed, not seeing an out, "Jace went out this afternoon. In all his gear. We told him not to fight anything by himself, but now it is already ten o'clock at night and he isn't back. So, Maryse tracked him and we saw him hunting a pack of Moloch Demons."

"Alone? By himself?" I yelled.

"Yes, we think he was looking-" Robert started but I didn't hear the rest.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"In the woods, a mile out of New York City-"

I cut him off again by running out of the Institute, calling for Max, before I ran into my car and revved the engine, Max in the passenger seat. I sped out of the garage and down the streets, going to the familiar place in the woods. My only hope was that Jace was not hurt.

The car wasn't even stopped when I jumped out, yelling at Max to find Jace, and then followed him into the darkness. We ran for a mile before I saw Jace fighting in the middle of a pack of three Moloch Demons, his only had one seraph blade in his hand and I saw blood running down his hands, face, and all over his clothes. One Moloch Demon shot fire at Jace and he jumped to dodge but another hit him into a tree, almost uprooting it.

"Jace!" I screamed. Pulling out two knives, I threw them into one demons eye and the other into the other demons eye. I realized then that I didn't have any more knives, Max saw my hesitation and jumped on the last demon and tore it to shreds under his Jaguar paws.

I dashed forward and pulled the knives out of the demons, and then they started to fold in on each other and disappear under a minute. I gave a sigh of relief. I pat Max on the head before I remembered Jace and ran over to him.

Jace was on the ground, fighting consciousness.

"Jace!" I yelled, cupping his face in my hands, "Jace! Please, baby, stay awake!" Jace opened his eyes again, setting his golden eyes on me. "Keep them open, Jace! I am going to help you!" He gave one stiff nod.

I pulled my hands away from his face to observe him. His shoulder was burned and also cut badly. He had several cuts and bruises on his face. There were several spots under his black jeans and shirt that were damp with his blood.

"Jace! Just keep your eyes open!" I screamed at him while I pulled my stele out of my boot and started to heal him.

I felt his hand run up my arm and to the back of my neck and I turned to him in surprise. Jace pushed on the back on my neck and pulled me down to him, I gasped in surprise, when he crushed my lips to his in a searing kiss. Both my hands came up to his face, one on his jaw, one in his hair as we kissed for the first time in days.

"Clary," Jace groaned moving his head away from me, "Clary, my shoulder." He groaned in pain again. I darted off him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled, holding up my hands in surrender, and pulled my stele off the ground and started to heal his shoulder.

"It was worth it." Jace whispered when I was in the middle of drawing the rune. I smiled, blushing pink, before I felt brave and leaned down and kissed his shoulder where the rune was now taking effect to heal him. "Clary, if you are going to do that then…"

"Then what?" I asked pulling up only slightly to look down at him.

Jace just smirked and shook his head, "Nothing." He sat up a little and gasped in pain.

My anger flared, "Jace, what were you thinking going out alone?"

Jace glared at me, "_What was I supposed to do, Clary?_ You said no to my proposal."

I instantly felt bad, looking down at the ground, "I didn't say no."

"You're right, you didn't say _anything_. That is much better."

I flinched at his tone, "Jace, I was shocked." I whispered lamely.

"Shocked? Do you think I wasn't shocked, do you think I wasn't scared?"

I looked up at him; his golden eyes were blazing with anger and love, "No, I bet you were."

"Clary," Jace whispered, putting his head back on the tree he was crouched against and closed his eyes, "Tell me what is going through your head. I need to know."

"Jace, nothing in my mind is saying no to you." I whispered, wanting to reach out and touch him, but again I was frozen.

Jace opened his eyes and looked back at me, "Then why are you saying no?"

"I'm sixteen."

"That's it?" Jace asked incredulously. "You won't give me an answer because of your age?"

"No, it's not that I am sixteen. It's that we are shadowhunters and sixteen."

"What do you mean?"

"Jace, I can't help but think you only want to get married this young because you don't think we are going to live past our twenties."

"No, Clary. No." Jace whispered sitting up and reaching out for me his hands on my face, "That didn't even cross my mind. I love you, Clarissa Fray. I love you."

"I thought you hated me."

Jace's face filled with hurt, "Hated you? Haven't we been over this?" He rubbed his thumbs over my cheekbones, "Clary, I could never hate you. I could never ever hate you. Even if I tried. Never, Clary."

"Jace Lightwood?"

"What?"

"Yes." I stated simply.

"Yes?" Jace asked, a smile, not a smirk; a real genuine smile appeared on his face.

I moved towards him, kissing him as passionately as I could muster. "Yes."

Jace didn't let me go farther than an inch, "I love you, Clary Fray. I love you. I will spend my whole life loving you. I love you." He brought my lips back to his, mumbling 'I love you' against them like he always does when we are kissing.

"Jace Lightwood," I whispered pulling back to kiss his forehead before looking into his eyes deeply, "You are arrogant, sarcastic, cocky, and rude. But I love you more than words can say."

Jace smiled, "Let's go home, love."

I pulled him to his feet, making sure nothing was hurt and we started walking back to the car. His arms were around my shoulder and grasping my hand tightly, my arms were around his waist and holding the hand that hung over my shoulder. We reached my car and Jace walked me over to the driver's side. He turned me towards him and kissed me softly.

"Wait," I said pulling back.

"What is it, love?" Jace looked at me with a dreamy expression.

"No babies yet, I am not going to be sixteen and pregnant."

"Anything you want." Jace kissed my forehead, I sat down in the driver's seat, and Jace shut my door before returning to his seat beside me. Max was in the backseat, his new black lab tail madly. I grabbed Jace's hand and joined our hands on the middle armrest. He smirked, "Can't keep me away from you I see." Still, he brought my knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them.

I smiled, "And you're back."

"You've missed me." Jace smirked.

"I did." I nodded smiling genuinely.

Jace leant across the armrest, his lips puckered ready to kiss me. I leant back away from him smiling. "What?" Jace asked a smirk growing.

My smile faded, "I am scared to tell you."

"Honey," Jace said his free hand coming up to stroke my hair, "What is it? Tell me."

"I don't want to get married for a few years." I blurted out very quickly.

Jace's eyebrows raised his face unreadable, "Why is that?"

"I am terrified of my mother." I said.

As expected, Jace laughed humorlessly, "Baby, I'll be there with you."

I could tell he wasn't going to let me out of a few years so I pulled out my puppy dog face, "Jace?" I whispered cocking my head to the side.

Jace was already falling from his strong composure, "Yes, Clary?"

"Jace," I said again, grabbing his hand that had fallen on my shoulder, pulling it to my lips and kissing his fingertips, knowing how it drove him crazy, "Can we please just wait a few years to get married?"

"Oh, Clary," Jace was desperately trying to stay strong, "What about a year?"

I thought that over while I kissed his thumb he sighed, "I can start with a year." I nodded, kissing around his palm and the back of his hand.

Jace moved his hand out of mine and moved it to my neck; he started to pull me towards him, "Deal." He whispered right before our lips met again.

"Deal." I murmured pulling away to get air. What Jace didn't know was that a wedding would take at least six months to create, so, I reasoned with myself, a year and six months. I would be seventeen by them, a few months shy of eighteen. Maybe that would work. My thoughts cut off, however, as Jace started to kiss my neck.

"I love you." Jace whispered into my neck.

I kissed along his shoulder, "I love you, too, Jace."

I think I could safely say we were not broken up anymore.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. Rune

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Rune**

I sighed in frustration, erasing the rune for the tenth time.

"Long sigh," Jace said entering the dining room, "I think my presence came at the right time." Jace walked over to the chair I was in and kissed my forehead. "You may kiss me until you feel better."

"Good morning, Jace." I rolled my eyes.

"Great morning, isn't it, Clary?" He asked picking me up bridal style; he turned, sat down, and cradled me into his chest on the chair.

I looked down at the sketchpad in my hands, my frustration rising again as I saw all the horrible attempts at creating the new rune.

"I think I'll stick with good." I replied, closing my eyes in an effort to see the rune again. The rune I was trying to create was hidden, like Glamour but in rune form, so it would be easier to disappear when need be.

"Has something got you down, love? Well don't close your eyes, open them and look at me, I've been told my face makes people feel better." Jace said.

I opened my eyes, "Who told you that?"

Jace smirked at me then said, "Who could ever be sad when they just got engaged to me?" He asked kissing my temple. I started to smile before he continued, "Not to mention the act of love we had in your bed last night."

I shook my head, "You really know how to ruin a moment."

Jace moved some of my red hair behind my ear, "Yes, it is one of my many talents."

"You're right, the arrogance and sarcasm that you posses are hard to come by."

Jace chuckled, as his fingers came up under my chin and moved my face up to where I could kiss him, "I think we have forgotten this." He whispered before placing his lips on mine softly.

With the same softness, I returned the kiss, instantly feeling heat radiating through my body. One of my hands came up to tangle in his hair and the other I placed over his heart, completely wrapped up in Jace and his closeness.

Faintly, I heard a thud an object fell to the floor. I broke away and looked at the ground, curious to find the source of the thud, it was my sketchpad.

My hands left Jace's body as I bent my body over to retrieve it. Jace groaned at the sudden loss, his golden head falling on my shoulder.

I ignored his groan, "I am making a new rune, Jace."

Jace's head lifted up in interest, "What does it do?"

"It's called Hidden. It hides you, sort of like Glamour, but in a rune."

"That is a great idea, Clary," He nodded then glanced down at my sketchpad, "It looks like the rune is working because I cannot see it."

My head fell into one of my hands, "I know, I keep trying to create it but as soon as I see it in my mind, it slips away and I cannot find it again until it just shows up randomly, it is very frustrating." I sighed, Jace said nothing, so I lifted my head and looked at him, "Isn't this the part where you go into a concerned loving boyfriend?"

Jace's lips pressed together, "I was just thinking of how beautiful you look when you are frustrated. Sorry." He said, not sounding apologetic at all.

I blushed, "You know how to ruin a moment and make a moment-"

"It's like I said before, baby, many talents." Jace smirked. "But it's true, you always look beautiful but seeing you frustrated just makes you look more appealing."

I smiled, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Are you really asking that? Because I have a few suggestions." Jace wiggled his eye brows.

"I need to get back to work." I said.

"Sure," Jace whispered, "Don't mind me." He started to kiss along my shoulder and neck, biting my lip I held in a moan. "I'll just be back here." He whispered in my ear, and then licked the shell of it. This time I did moan. Jace caught my face and started to pull me towards him.

Clanking heels told me that Isabelle was entering the room, "Can you two stop making out every five minutes?"

"If you would stop interrupting us we wouldn't have to make out every five minutes." Jace said kissing along my cheekbones while I tried to get away. Not liking PDA, even if Jace is an exceptional kisser.

"You wouldn't stop." Isabelle murmured.

"That statement couldn't be truer," Jace said, "go away, Isabelle." He kissed me lightly.

"As much as I would like to, I can't, Clary needs to go shopping with me."

I looked around at her, "Why?"

"I need winter clothes and I'm sure you do too." Isabelle shrugged. "Come on." She stepped forward and Jace wrapped his arms around me protectively. Jennifer walked around the corner next.

"Hey, Clary. I need some more winter clothes, would you like to go to the mall? And hey! Isabelle would you like to come as well?" Jennifer said, looking down at her hand. I stood up and grabbed her wrist, seeing lines on her hand in a script.

"Isabelle!" I turned Jennifer's hand around.

"Yeah, Isabelle," Jace agreed standing up; "If you are going to make her be an actress at least make sure she is good at it." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chest against my side.

"Alright, I paid Jennifer twenty dollars to say she wanted to go to the mall with us!" Isabelle threw her arms up in exasperation, "But you do want to come right?" She asked Jennifer hopefully.

Jennifer nodded, "I really do. We moved in a week ago and I am already out of clothes."

"Okay, fine! I'll go!" I said, the guilt getting to me. I am way too soft.

"Yay!" Isabelle hugged me tightly, pushing Jace away.

"I already feel alone," Jace said. I smiled, turning around and hugging him around the waist.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'll see you later." I kissed him quickly before Isabelle pulled me out the door and into my car.

When we got to the mall, I warned Jennifer to watch out for Isabelle. Jennifer responded with 'I think I can handle it' along with a short laugh. I had shaken my head sadly with the thought of she is doomed.

Sure enough, after two hours of shopping, Isabelle had five bags full. Jennifer had four and I had two. All I needed was more black outfits and maybe a coat or two.

Currently, I was on my way to my room wrestling with the heavy bags in my hands. I opened the door and placed the bags beside my desk. Turning to my room, I saw Jace lounged on a chair; a red book in his hand and a curious expression as he watched me.

"No, it's okay. I had it." I murmured motioning to the bags.

Jace smirked, "I'm sorry, love. I was so engrossed in this book." He bent down a corner in the book and shut it.

"Since when do you read?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Alec told me to read this book before he got back." Jace answered with a shrug, his arm, which was casually thrown on the back of the chair, motioned me over to him. I walked over and sat down.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Well, there was also a bet involved." Jace smiled, moving me so I was in his lap with his arms around me.

"That sounds more like you." I said nodding. Jace chuckled.

"I missed you." He whispered kissing my temple.

"I was only gone for a few hours." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I still missed you." Jace shrugged. I smiled, leaning in to kiss him chastely.

"Do you want to go to Pandemonium tonight?" I asked quickly.

Jace arched a perfect eyebrow, "Is this a date or a demon hunting good time?"

"Kind of both."

"I think you need to convince me." Jace smirked, his arms coming up to the small of my back.

My eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll dance with you."

"Nope."

"I'll punch a girl who tries to dance with you."

Jace thought for a moment, "Sexy, but no."

I glanced at my bags of clothes, "Hmm, too bad, I got a new outfit and-"

"Done. I'll go." Jace interrupted.

"Really?"

"Really."

I hugged him around the neck, "Thank you, Jace."

"I don't see why you look so surprised," Jace mused when I pulled back,"You have to know I would've give in."

"I know, but I wanted you to want to come. I didn't want to just make you come." I shrugged, getting off of his lap and pulling him to the bed.

Jace smirked, "Do I get a reward for agreeing?" I pushed him down on the bed, climbed on top of him, and straddled his hips.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning down so my face was an inch from his.

"Baby, I don't think you have to ask." Jace whispered, curling his hands in my hair and pulling me down to him.

We kissed heatedly for a few minutes resorting in his shirt off and his hands up my blouse. I smiled wickedly before leaning down and getting the sketchpad that lay on the foot of my bed.

"Love," Jace said irritably, "what are you doing?"

"Drawing you." I said, pulling his hands out from under my top. "Stay still."

"Do you have to do this now?" He whined, moving on purpose. I picked up a pencil.

"Yes," I replied and at his pouting face, I explained, "I can never draw you right and now you are here so I need to take this opportunity."

"Clary," He sat up and brought his face an inch away from mine, "If you can wait now, I am sure I will be able to be your nude model later." He laid back down, a suggestive look on his face.

I looked from the sketchpad to Jace several times. Knowing if I didn't take him up on that offer, he would be awfully mad and storm out of the room. But, if I did take the offer, he would win. Such a hard choice, I thought, but when I look at Jace again the choice was clear. I threw the sketchpad and pencil on the floor. Jace smirked, running his hands up to massage my thighs.

I ran my hands up his abs, up his neck, and stopped them on his face. Jace moaned, "Only because you are so gorgeous." I whispered in his ear. Jace shivered and brought his lips up to kiss me.

A few hours later, my head was lying on Jace's shoulder my eyes shut as Jace ran his fingertips up and down my arms. I was very content to lay here forever. Suddenly, though, I bolted up right, grasping for my sketchpad on the floor.

"Clary, I know I promised to be a model but you don't have to be in such a hurry." Jace said.

I shushed him, "It's the rune. It came back." I responded shortly, trying to draw the rune before it left again. I had just drawn two lines before it completely disappeared. Not a trace left behind and I couldn't remember the shape again. I sighed, completely annoyed.

"Did you just lose it again?" Jace asked, sitting up so his chest was against my back, Jace wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded, "It is so odd how it just goes away. Then I can't even remember what it looks like."

"Mmhmm," Jace replied kissing along my shoulder, "Maybe you should kiss me to help you feel better."

I turned my head to the side and kissed him.

"I didn't think that would work." Jace mumbled against my lips.

"It didn't. I don't feel better at all."

"I know a way you could feel better." Jace said, running his hands along my sides.

I ignored that and started to pull on my clothes. When I turned back to Jace his face was emotionless and bored. I sighed again, Jace does this all the time; covers up his emotions with his mask of boredom.

"Jace, why do you do this?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Do what?" He moved a piece of hair behind my ear, absentmindedly.

"Why do you never show emotions, dammit Jace, it's only me here and who am I going to tell?"

Jace let go of my hand and cupped my face, staring into my eyes while his fingers traced my cheekbones. Then he sighed, letting his hands fall from my face and back down to his sides. After, Jace got up and started to pick up his clothes.

I held in my tears as I sat down on the bed, watching the ground as Jace got dressed. He kissed my forehead and sat down beside me.

"What time are we leaving?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at the clock, six thirty it read, and I shrugged still staring at the carpet covered ground.

"Clary," Jace whispered, "Clary, look at me." I ignored him. "Clary, look at me." He repeated I slowly averted my gaze to his face, his gold eyes looked sad. "What's wrong? If this is about my feelings-"

"Do you not trust me?" I interrupted him. Jace looked shocked.

"What?"

"Do you not trust me?" I repeated a little louder, "Because, if anyone, I thought you would tell me how you feel."

"Of course I trust you, Clary I-" Jace broke off.

"There you go again!" I yelled suddenly, standing up.

"What do you want me to do, Clary?" Jace asked desperately. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Wherever you go, I'll go. Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it, Clary."

"Just get out." I said, looking at the ground again.

"Clary," Jace stood as well, "Tell me what to do. What can I do?"

"You are Jace Lightwood." I whispered. "Don't you know everything?"

"On most occasions, yes," Jace said, "but Clary, I don't know anything about love or how to love someone. Hell, look what Valentine did to love is to destroy, remember that? I believed that. I always thought I could never love anyone. But you, Clary Fray, you are like a parasite inside me. I loved you from the moment I first saw you, from the moment you first spoke I wanted to be with you forever. I cannot, nor will I, ever stop loving you. Or thinking about you. Or protecting you. Or-"

"Like always, you are perfect at everything." I whispered, almost mouthed.

"What?"

"I said, you are perfect at everything." I looked at his black shirt, "I don't know what is wrong with me, Jace. I just feel confused all the time. But then you show up," I whispered looking into his golden eyes, "and you wash all that away." I was on the verge of tears now; I saw them start to cloud up my vision.

Jace stepped forward, "That is good isn't it?"

"No, I know it is good. It is great. Fantastic even. I just-" I shook my head suddenly in a rush to get the words out; "I'm new to this too, okay? I've loved people but I've never been in a serious committed relationship in which I was in love with someone." And it didn't help when you proposed after two months of us officially dating.

"Okay. That's alright, Clary." Jace stepped forward until he was inches away from me, "We are both new at this. I know that, but Clary we can make it. We can make it, and we can do it together." He hesitantly grabbed my hands and squeezed them. My tears faded away as I looked into his determined loving stare.

I nodded and then smiled, "I'm sorry, I don't know where all those emotions came from."

Jace smiled too, "Just give me a little bit of a warning next time. I thought you were about to wake up and realize it was just me and then leave me."

"Just you?" I asked incredulously. "Jace, at a moment like this, use your arrogance to remember how great you are."

"I guess I am pretty fantastic." Jace grinned. I hugged him around the waist tightly.

"I love you, Jace," I whispered, "I'm sorry; I'm a girl with no girl friends, so sometimes you are the target and the healer." I tried to word what I was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked resting his chin on my head, "Just tell me when they are coming, I can go and get Isabelle-" I hit his chest, "Okay, I love you too."

Slowly, I pulled away from him, "I guess I'll go get ready."

Jace nodded, I started to walk to my bags but Jace pulled me so I fell against his chest. His arms wrapped securely around me.

"Don't worry, love, I'll catch you," Jace whispered, "every time." He leant down and kissed me softly. I pulled back after a minute.

"Look at you," I said hitting his chest lightly, "Closet-romantic."

Jace raised his eyebrows, "Closet-romantic? I am always romantic."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go get ready. You should too."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." Jace whispered pressing his lips to mine. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm great." I assured him. "Thank you."

Jace smirked, "You are just lucky I am so forgiving."

"I guess I am." Jace kissed me once more before he left the room.

I smiled, Jace may be an ass on the outside but on the inside his is actually sweet and polite. I decided that I would properly thank him with my new outfit, which wasn't much but I knew Jace would enjoy it. I walked over to my bags and pulled my all black new outfit out and walked into the bathroom with a wicked smile.

When I came back out, my arms ang legs were covered in runes; I was in a long sleeved black lace shirt on the top of that I wore a black corset that tied up in the back. My black jeans were skin tight and my four inch knee high black boots. For makeup, I put on some simple black eyeliner and nude lipstick. My red firey hair was wavy, falling eligantly down my shoulders, like Jace loved.

A few hallways later, I walked into the kitchen. Jace was lounged in a kitchen chair, his arms coming up on the table for his chin to rest in his hands, his eyes staring out the window. But, when I came into the room his head flicked over to look at me and his jaw dropped. I took his reaction as a bad thing.

"What? Do you not like it?" I asked, looking down at myself. "I can take it back."

I hadn't noticed, or rather heard, Jace get up and start to walk over to me. I gasped when I saw that he was a foot away.

"Don't ever take it back." Jace whispered, slowly raking his eyes from my heels to my head.

"What?" I asked again, dumbfounded.

"Clary, you look beautiful but more than that, incredibly sexy." His golden eyes roming over my the lace shirt I was wearing.

I blushed bright red. Jace himself was wearing midnight black opened warm looking jacket. Under his jacket was a plain black shirt, his jeans also a dark black. He took my breath away, as always.

"You look so cute." I said.

Jace raised his eyebrows, "Cute? No, that," He said pointing to Max on the ground, "is cute, this," He motioned to himself, "is gorgeous and us together," Jace snuck his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, "amorous." He grinned down at me.

"Thanks," I said lamely, "When are we-"

"Woah! Clary," Ryan's voice entered the room, "you look hot!" I turned around suddenly wishing I was in sweatpants and a hoodie as I looked at Ryan staring me up and down.

Jace started to walk forward, hands in fist, "Jace, don't." I said, my tone clearly saying Jace, please kill him.

"Are you serious?" Jace looked over at me.

I smiled, "Save it for the training."

Jace thought about that and nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me so my back was to his chest.

I looked back over at Ryan, with his twin sister behind him, and noticed that they were in club wear. No, No, No! There is no way that this creep is going to ruin our night. Play it cool, Clary.

"So," I asked talking to Jennifer, "Where are you two going?" I motioned to their outfits.

"Well, Ryan and I wanted to go out to dinner," Jennifer shrugged.

"But, now that we see you two," Ryan interrupted, "We can just go with you!"

"No, you can't." Jace said shortly.

"Why not?" Ryan whined.

"Would you actually like to hear my reasons?"

"Not really,"

"Then, Clary, come on let's go." Jace started to pull me away.

"No! You two are probably going demon hunting, right? Well, we can come, we can help and this would be great training!" Ryan said.

"Great training?" Jace asked. "Next thing you know I am busy and you are pinned down by a demon, yep that is great training."

"Clary can help us," Jennifer said, "She'll be there."

"No," Jace said his final tone surprised me, "No, Clary won't be in danger."

"But this is what she does," Ryan pointed out, "it's her job."

Jace shook his head and held me tighter.

"Alright," I said awkwardly, "Let's all go then. I guess you two do need some kind of real training."

"Yes! Thank you, Clary!" Ryan yelled smiling triumphantly.

"Clary," Jace whined in my ear.

I shook my head, not wanting to explain to him. We made our way outside to hail a cab, I did not like taking my car to Pandemonium. Because of bad parking and people who try to break in and steal it. We finally hailed a cab that was big enough for all of us and we were on our way.

Once inside the club and seated in a secluded area, Jace pulled out his Sensor. And, after my brief explanation to Jennifer and Ryan, Jace told us that there were two demons. I was about to get up when he said they were in girl form.

I sat back down, defeated and annoyed.

"Clary, I have to." Jace whispered, trying to comfort my frowning face.

"I can do it!" Ryan volunteered. We both ignored him.

"I know you have to," I said turning to my fiancee, "No kissing, no provocative dancing, and by the Angel Jace if you touch it-them, in bad places I will chop your penis off."

Jace smirked, "I thought you loved it to much."

"Jace-" I said in warning.

"I will not touch, kiss, or dance provocatively with the two demons." Jace smirked, kissing me briefly.

"Alright, go be sexy." I shoo-ed him away.

Jace rolled his eyes, "I'm always sexy." He said before getting up and disappearing into the crowd. I watched where my boyfriend-fiancee- left for a second and then turned to the twins.

"Let's go." I said, pulling them through the crowd to the storage room and pushed them in.

"Okay! This is going to be awesome! There is going to be some kind of lair behind this door," Ryan was saying on our way over to the room, "there is going to be weapons and a bat-mobile, and wait! What? It's just an empty storage room?" He asked outraged.

I nodded barely listening to him as I made my way through all the wires and to the other side of the room, to the opposite door and opened it.

"You're lair awaits." I whispered as I ushered them in.

"Don't mock me," Ryan said walking into the balcony-like area, "This is in no way a lair."

"Now what?" Jennifer asked, ignoring her brother like I did.

"Now, we wait." I said, starting to redraw the restricting rune back on the stone pillar. Then, I sat down on a balustrade, pulled a knife out of my boot, and waited.

"What is that? What did you just draw?" Ryan asked stepping forward, his arm raised.

"No!" I yelled, "Don't touch that!" Ryan paused.

"Why not?"

"Because, I drew a restricting rune on it," I replied, "It is stronger than a vampire and will hold you against it."

"For how long?"

"Long enough." I shrugged. Ryan dropped his hand and shrugged. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to clam down.

Then, all of a sudden, the 'Hidden' rune I was trying to create came to my mind and I opened my eyes, turning around to the nearest flat surface, a different pillar, and started to draw with my stele in hand. Again, I had just draw the third line and it disappeared again. Frustrated, I opened my eyes and kicked the wall with an annoyed grunt.

"That was cute, can I ask what you were-" Ryan cut off as a loud giggle filled the room. I motioned for Ryan and Jennifer to hide and I hid as well, in order for this to work the two demons can't see that I am a shadowhunter.

"Yes, I promise," Jace's voice announced, "I jumped out the window and the house blew up!" I rolled my eyes at his excited, un Jace-like, tone.

More giggles and clanking of heels.

Then, I saw them. Jace strolled in the room, both arms around two black haired tall girls. My eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy. Those bitches.

The girl on Jace's left had a hand around his waist and one on his chest. The demon on his right hand's were wandering around his body from the tops of his jeans to under his jacket and settling in his hair. Jace controlled his emotions well as he just looked like he was having fun, and he probably was. The demon on the right cupped the back of Jace's head and pulled his face down, as if to kiss him.

Faster than humanly possibly, Jace pushed them both away and onto the pillar that I had marked with a restricting rune. The girls looked shocked and they struggled. I appeared from behind my hiding place. Jennifer and Ryan followed in suit.

I noticed that the demon girl on the right had freckles and the girl on the left did not.

"What? What is this?" The demon with no freckles, struggled.

"Jace," The one with freckles asked looking around at the new people, "who are these people? Who are you?"

"I wish I could say I was sorry," Jace spoke, "but I am not. I simply do not like your kind." He shrugged easily, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Our kind? Well, what are you, then?" The non freckled girl asked.

"But, Jacey," The freckled girl, ignoring her partner, spoke again, "I thought we were going to have a... threesome."

My stomach knotted when she called him Jacey. And don't get me started on the word threesome. All I wanted to do was run up to Jace and kiss him, but I know I couldn't. I had to keep my calm and stay away.

"Unfortunately," I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice, "you two and Jacey will not be having a threesome." I choked out the word. Not wanting to think, of Jace kissing another woman. Much less two woman. In a bed. Naked. I shook my head, riding the thought.

"Who are you?" The non-freckled girl asked rudely.

Jace laughed once without humor, "I knew demons were stupid, but you two cross a line."

They both gasped, obviously offended, "Excuse me? Why exactly are we stupid?"

"Aside from the obvious, you two were rude to her." He motioned to me, his gold eyes angry. In any other occasion, I would have found his anger sexy but right now I was still preoccupied with the demons.

"Oh really?" The non-freckled demon's eyes suddenly flashed in anger. "Is she your girlfriend? Your significant other perhaps?"

"She is my fiancee," Jace's voice was murderous, "and you are about to die."

"Oh, so you are shadowhunters."

"Way to catch on, Einstein." Ryan murmured, speaking for the first time.

Everyone ignored him, as always, Jace named a seraph blade and started to walk towards the demon girls. The girls didn't yell or scream like some demons did. They just waited. Waited silently. The freckled girl was the first to go.

Jace stepped over to the non-freckled girl and raised his blade.

"Wait!" The girl called desperately, "Please wait!"

Jace didn't pause as his blade made its way to her. As his the blade drove itself into her chest, the demon girl bit his wrist causing Jace to yell out in pain.

"Jace!" I screamed and before I could stop it, my knife had flown from my hand and hit the demon girl in the heart. Her mouth loosened off Jace's wrist and her head fell forward, (she couldn't really fall because she was still restricted). Then, she disappeared along with the freckled girl.

Jace fell to his knees, the blade clattering to the ground beside him, as he clutched his wrist. I ran forward and knelt down in front of him. I pulled my stele out of my boot and quickly drew a healing rune over his bite mark.

"Thanks." Jace said, he was out of breath slightly. I nodded hugging him around the neck and kissing his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling away from him.

Jace nodded he smirked, "Of course, I'm Jace are you new?" I smiled at him and stood up, looking over at the twins. Ryan looked ready to explode in excitement and Jennifer looked grateful.

"Happy?" I asked.

"So happy!" Ryan yelled, "Thank you both so much!"

"I don't understand you." I said.

Ryan laughed, "All you have to get is that I-"

"Clary," Jace spoke, "There are two more here. In the line to get in; outside."

I turned back to him, shocked.

Jace nodded his smile growing back on its own, "They are men though." His smile faded.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, looking down at the line entering Pandemonium.

"Lead them to the alleyway, over there," Jace pointed to an alley, "we will meet you there."

I nodded, kissing his cheek before I ran downstairs and into the crowd. I spotted them instantly, they were a quarter length back from the entrance and were in a hushed conversation, their heads close together.

"Miss," The bouncer said shocking me, "You are going to have to move."

"Sorry," I mumbled getting out of the way of the entrance. I started walking along the way line, feeling sorry for the hundreds of teenager boys and girls waiting to get in, I slowed down slightly when the demons were only twenty feet away.

The demon boys looked over at me, there mouths dropping when they saw I was on my way to them.

"Hey, baby, like what you see?" The one with black hair asked.

"Cause we like what we see." The one with black hair with green tips said.

I giggled to hide my disgusted noise, "I love what I see."

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Green tips asked, his black eyes running over my legs. I ran my fingertips up his arm.

"Come with me." I whispered, looking at each of them. The black haired one looked reluctant, so I ran my hand over his chest feeling his non existent abs. Then he nodded wildly. I smiled, taking one of each of there slimy hands and leading them over to the alleyway Jace pointed me to.

As soon as we entered the alleyway, the green tips boy pushed me up against the wall, knocking my hand out of the other boys and trapping me between his two arms.

"I don't think so." The boy with black hair said, pushing the other boy out of the way and trapping me, his hands running up my sides.

"No, man, I get her first." Green tips one pushed the black haired away. I was free.

"Actually," Jace emerged from behind a dumpster, "none of you 'get her'." His seraph blade was glowing in his hand. Again, he looked so sexy. My heart started beating quickly.

"No, dude, I saw her first. Get in line." Green tips said, not noticing the blade.

Black hair looked from me to Jace, "Shadowhunters." He said dishonestly.

"Come on, Clary," Jace raised a hand and made the 'come here' motion with his finger.

I started to walk over, "No, she isn't going anywhere." Green tips said, grabbing my arm with bruising strength.

"Like hell she isn't." Jace snarled bolting forward, ripping my arm away from him, and tackling the demon to the ground.

The black haired man laughed, "Look at this, Steve, it is here protector."

I pulled a knife out of my belt, caught him from behind (making him kneel so I could reach), and pointed the knife at his neck.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" I asked in his ear, the knife poking into his neck causing black liquid to fall from the hole.

The black haired man looked over at me and smiled with pointed teeth, "Oh, honey, I know you need protecting." And just like that I was on the ground, pinned under him, the knife knocked from my hand. I heard Jace yell my name and then a scream as he stabbed green tips.

My eyes narrowed, "You know nothing." I whispered before kneeing him in the stomach. Then, I pined him under me my knife back in my hand and at his neck. This time, however, I waisted no time talking as I stabbed him in the heart. He screamed and thrashed against me, black liquid flying out of his heart. I pulled my knife out and he disappeared.

"Clary!" Jace yelled, running over to me, "Clary are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." I said ignoring the pain I had in my arm from the tight grip Green tips had. "Are you okay?"

Looking him over, Jace's shirt was ripped and he had black liquid thrown randomly over his body. Otherwise, he looked as perfect as usual.

Jace nodded to my question, cupped my face, and then he threw his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, resting my head on his chest. Jace kissed my hair.

"Clary," He said pulling back, "Don't ever let a demon grab onto you. Let me see your arm." He reached for it and I flinched away.

"I'm alright, Jace." I whispered, looking at his chest.

"You are a terrible liar, Clary. Let me see." Jace held out his hand and I reluctantly placed my hurt arm in it. Jace pulled my lace sleeve up and gasped when he saw the bruises that were perfectly indicated with four fingers and a thumb. He healed me with his stele then kissed my arm softly, "I'll never let this happen again." Jace whispered intensely.

I nodded, knowing that was a promise he could not keep but I liked the gesture. Then, I remembered Jennifer and Ryan. "Where are the twins?"

Jace chuckled, "Jennifer is behind the dumpster where I was, but I told Ryan it was crucial that he get in the dumpster to hide." He walked over to the dumpster and opened it.

Ryan poked his head out, green slime in his hair, "Is it safe to come out now?" Jennifer stepped out from her hiding place.

"Yes, you may come out of your concealment."

Ryan jumped out of the dumpster, "If you made me miss something awesome, I will be very mad."

"Then I will find joy in your anger." Jace smirked and walked back over to me.

"Jace," I said before Ryan could speak, "I don't think we should go back to the Institute."

"Why not?"

"Look at him." I motioned to Ryan, covered in banana peels and old trash.

Jace grinned, "You mean aside from the obvious?" I hit his chest, "Yes, Maryse won't be happy if he came home like that."

"I think we should take them to Luke's."

"Okay," Jace nodded thoughtfully, "We will just drop Ryan off in a sewer on the way."

"Jace, Luke is a werewolf I think he has smelled worse."

"That's Clary," Jace said wrapped and arm around me and kissed my forehead, "Always thinking of everyone else while I was thinking of my own perfectly angular nose."

I stayed quiet, not having a comeback for that. After a moment of silence, I walked over to the street to hail a cab. When I got one, the others joined me so I climbed into the backseat. Jace crawling in to sit beside me, not caring about a seat belt as he we sat shoulder to shoulder.

Not for long though, because Jace picked up my legs and placed them in his lap, turning me towards him in the process. He massaged my knees as his lips started to kiss up my neck. As much as I enjoyed it I was trying to pull away. Jace had obviously expected this because his lips suddenly crashed on mine and I was immediately tangling my fingers in his golden hair and pulling him closer to me. He started to mumble against my lips and I smiled inwardly, loving when he did that.

Jace left my lips to smirk at me, "Clary, I thought you hated public displays of affection and here you are-"

"Shut up." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it. I just thought you didn't."

"You're right, I don't." I paused taking in his darkening golden eyes, "But the things you do to me Jace Lightwood is something I can never explain."

"Trust me, I know."

"You do?"

"Clary," Jace whispered bringing my hands up to cup his face, "you act like you don't do the same things to me."

"Do I?" I asked, Jace turned his head to kiss my palm, then he lead my right hand down to his erratically beating heart.

"This happens every time I see you. Every time I so much as think of you, my heart quickens and I can't catch my breath." Jace whispered, staring into my eyes.

I blushed, looking away from him, "The same things happen to me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace smirk, "Well, honey, then it must be love." I laughed lightly in spite of his sarcasm.

"Yes, I guess it is." I said, turning back to him. Jace grinned, moving his head down to kiss me again.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." As powerful as those words were, they were not enough. Nor would they, or any other words, ever really explain how much I loved Jace.

He pulled away once again, looking out the window wistfully, "Were here." Jace gently took my legs off his lap. I nodded, seeing the familiar neighborhood. We all climbed out, Jace paying the cab driver on the way.

As soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, I shivered; the cold November air hitting me. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked up the driveway.

"Whose house is this?" Jennifer asked, running up to walk beside me.

"My uncl-" I cut myself off, "It's Luke's house. He and my mom are engaged."

"Is Luke a shadowhunter?"

They must have not listened when I said he was a werewolf. "No, Luke is a werewolf." I turned onto the pathway that led to his front door.

"A werewolf?" She squealed. I nodded, "You are taking us to a werewolves house? Aren't they... unstable?"

I laughed, "No, unless you get them mad. But Luke has learned to handle that." I shrugged.

"I can't believe you are taking us to a werewolves house!" Oddly enough, as mad as Jennifer sounded she did not stop walking beside me.

"I could take you to Simon's house," I looked over my shoulder at Ryan, "But I don't think his mom would like Ryan dirtying her house up."

"Is he a shadowhunter? Because I think anything will be better than a werewolf."

"Simon is a vampire." I said, reaching the frontdoor and finding the spare key that was under the welcome mat.

"And he still lives with his mom?" She screeched, looking lightheaded.

"He hasn't really told her yet."

"I can't believe this is happening. Are you not supposed to be protecting us?"

I ignored her question, "Look at it this way; would you rather fight a vampire or a werewolf?"

"Vampire." She said without missing a beat.

I nodded, surprised, "Interesting." I put the key in the door and turned it, waiting for alarms for a second, before leading everyone in. I will have to give Luke a hug later, because it is warm in here.

Jennifer seemed to inspect the place, "Interesting? Are you going to take us to Simon's?"

"No," I said she looked at me incredulously. "Jennifer, we are already here. There is no reason to be afraid, Luke will not hurt you." Jennifer still looked doubtful but nodded as she plopped herself down on the couch and covered herself in a green blanket clicking the television on in the process. I turned back to Ryan. "I think we should get you in the shower and wash your clothes."

Ryan nodded, "Please. I almost don't look handsome." I rolled my eyes before leading him to the shower and putting his clothes in the washer.

When I walked back out, Jace had settled himself at the piano his long legs stretched out before him, his back to the keys. I smiled at him as I walked past him and into the kitchen, looking for a note that Luke or Mom would have left me. Then, laughing at myself, I remembered that I don't live here anymore and they didn't have to leave me a note. I'll just call them later, I thought with a shrug.

I jumped when I turned around and saw Jace behind me, leaning against the counter, "Are you talking to yourself? Or do you have an imaginary friend because if so I think that would cause a problem in this relationship."

I smiled, "No, I don't have an imaginary friend and I am not talking to myself." I walked forward to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Good," Jace's eyes were full of humor, "because I like you and I don't want to lose you yet."

"I like you too." I said, kissing his jaw.

"Is it because I am utterly flawless?"

"You're not," I said with to much happiness in my voice, I brought a finger up to point to where his incisor tooth would be had he not been closing his mouth, "You have a chipped tooth."

I saw Jace's tongue move over to the tooth and feel it, "I do." Jace said in disbelief. "How did you know that and I didn't?"

I blushed looking at his chest, "My tongue has been in your mouth, Jace."

"Mine has too, is that a coincidence?"

"What I mean is, I have run my tongue over your teeth and I see you smirk." I shrugged.

"You sound so happy."

"I am." I said blushing, "I was beginning to think that you were flawless... it's just nice to know that you have a mistake." Other than your bad attitude.

"A mistake?" Jace's face fell.

"Jace," I said in disbelief, "your not going to let this get you sad are you?"

Jace shrugged, still frowning, "I'm just surprised." He looks so adorable, I thought.

I moved a hand up to his face, smoothing out the frown lines with my fingers, "No one else knows, Jace. You are still perfect."

Jace's face light up again, "You're right. No one else knows."

I rolled my eyes, "You are incredible."

Jace's fingers came up to tilt my chin upward, "Incredible? I like that word. It is a perfect word to describe me." He bent down to kiss me.

"Who the hell is this?" An angry voice entered the room, I jumped away from Jace. Ryan stood in the kitchen, a white towel around his hips, and a picture in his hand. It was a picture of the Circle. He pointed to a blonde man. Valentine.

"That is Valentine." Jace said in a bored voice. "Now if you'll excuse us..." Jace started to pull me back to him but I stayed away, fearing that Ryan might put the puzzle together and realize that the woman beside Valentine is my mom and that I am Valentine's daughter.

"No! I will not be excused!" Ryan yelled, "The same Valentine that killed my parents? Why the hell does Luke have a picture of that Valentine."

"He used to be in the Circle." I said hesitantly, "So did my mom, Maryse and Robert-" I cut myself off at Ryan's face.

"Are you saying," He took a step forward, "That you have been lying to us the whole time. That your mother was in an alliance with Valentine?" His voice rose with every word.

No, actually she was married to Valentine. I wanted to say, to get the truth out but my mouth wouldn't open.

"Don't yell at her," Jace defended me, "Clary has nothing to do with the Circle."

"Maybe not now, but how could your mother, how could Robert and Maryse-"

"Ryan," I whispered, "No one knew what Valentine was like back then." Jennifer walked into the room and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, whispering a calming word in his ear.

"I can't believe this!" Ryan did not calm down, "I can't believe that you knew this whole time and didn't say anything!" He was shaking with anger as he yelled at me.

Jace stepped towards him, "I said don't yell at her." He spoke slowly and with meaning.

Ryan didn't look threatened, "Do you know about his kids?" He screamed. "Did you know that Valentine had kids? Because I've read about it and they have extra powers, they were experiments to Valentine!"

I know, I thought, I know because I am one of them. An experiment. I am Clarissa Morgentsen. Valentine's daughter that can create runes.

"Valentine's son is dead." Jace spoke loudly as if to get through Ryan's thick skull.

"But the daughter isn't!" Ryan yelled turning to Jace. "I've heard she is worse. I bet she is vile and cruel. I bet she would never apologize, I bet she would try to kill me in the same way. If I ever get my hands on her she will regret everything she has done to my parents and then-" I tried my hardest not to flinch at his voice.

"I've heard," Jace interrupted, "that Valentine's daughter is not in any way connected to him or Jonathan. I've heard she is good and caring and sweet. I have heard she loves more deeply than another human, it is pure, kind love. I've heard that Valentines daughter is beautiful. So beautiful even Aphrodite is jealous. Her beauty washes out the sun and wakes up the moon but," Jace paused to pick up a white flower from a vase in Luke's kitchen, "She will never be more beautiful than you." He handed the flower to me.

I smiled, "Thank you." Jace kissed my forehead and held me close to his chest. I breathed in his scent, as usual Jace has a way with words. Whether they be good or bad.

"I bet she just uses her beauty to attract and kill." Ryan started to calm down.

"What about you, Clary, what are your feelings on Valentines daughter?" Jennifer asked. I almost laughed, I could have laughed, what did I think of myself?

I did not look at Jennifer, only into the eyes of Jace as I played with the hair on the back of his neck, "I think that wherever she is, she should stay there." In your arms, forever. I added in my head. Jace smiled, nodding in agreement.

"She should stay in hiding." Ryan muttered, "Because God knows no one wants her out in the open. On second thought-" Jennifer hit him. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because," Jennifer caught my eye before turning to her brother, "I know you couldn't battle her by yourself and I don't want you getting hurt." Oh crap, she knows.

Jace caught the look and brought me closer to him. I moved my hands down from his neck to his back and pressed him against me, so that I was completely surrounded by Jace. He rubbed my back comfortingly with his large hands.

"What is with everyone and there lack of confidence in me?" Ryan muttered, back to his normal self now. We, Jace and I, heard a car door shut and snapped our heads up. It might be comical, but no one laughed.

Then, Luke ran in the house. His face starting to grow larger, nails growing longer, and body starting to cover with fur as he looked at the unknown people in his kitchen. Jennifer screamed.

"Luke!" I yelled, running over to him, "It's us! Calm down. This is Jennifer and Ryan Jones. Our... friends." I motioned to them. Luke calmed down when he saw me and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that," He apologized raising his arms in surrender his face no longer filled with fur, his nails back to normal, "I saw the lights on and I thought I had been robbed."

"That's okay." Ryan said slowly, "I'm Ryan Jones. Hello, you are Luke?"

"Yes, Luke Garroway." Luke replied, taking in that he was in only a white towel.

"Oh," Ryan covered up his chest blushing, "I'm sorry. I was in a dumpster, so I showered and Clary washed my clothes, that I wish I had right now." He said, pointedly. I nodded, rushing to the dryer and pulled his clothes out then I ran back and handed them to him. "I'll just go change." He murmured awkwardly, disappearing into the bathroom.

Luke shook his head and turned to Jennifer, who was still breathing hard and partly hiding behind Jace, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Jennifer shook her head, "No, it's okay you just... you shocked me that's all." She stepped out from behind Jace, who was smirking.

"Smart of you," He said, "To hide behind me."

Jennifer ignored him. Luke spoke again, "Jace, it's good to see you again."

Jace smiled, "Good to see you. As much fun as I was going to have kicking your ass as a wolf, I think the girls like you better human."

Luke smiled, "Kick my ass? I think we will have to check whose ass will be beat one day."

"Which day?"

"Jace stop," I interrupted them, "Luke where is mom?"

"Oh! I left her in the car." Luke ran out of the house.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" Jace asked after he left.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt." I said.

Jace looked offended, "You think I will be the one getting hurt?"

I shrugged a shoulder, "He is a werewolf." But before Jace could speak again Luke came in with Mom behind him. Ryan came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and smelling a lot better.

"Clary!" Mom yelled rushing forward to hug me, "I am so happy to see you!" I hugged her back for a moment before she stepped away from me. "What are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself, "We... I... Mom meet Jennifer and Ryan." I changed the subject quickly.

"Oh, are these friends of yours?" Mom asked, "Hello."

"Hi." They both said back.

Mom looked at Jace who was looking at me, "Hello, Jace."

Jace flicked his gold eyes to her, "Hi, Jocelyn. How are you?"

"I'm great. What brings you all here?"

"We were at Pandemonium fighting demons," Ryan said, "and then I got into a dumpster and we came back here to let me shower. Then you two showed up."

"I guess we should get back now." Jace said looking over at me again, I nodded.

"No," Jocelyn said, "I think you all should spend the night here. It is already past midnight."

"Thank you, Jocelyn, but there wouldn't be enough beds. Since Luke will sleep in one and you in the other. We can get back alright." I glared at Jace as he said that. I knew, Jace of all people, was not that naive. As much as I didn't like to think about it, I knew Jocelyn and Luke slept together.

"Well, uh," Jocelyn blushed looking awkwardly between Luke, Jace, and I.

"I would have liked to ignored that, but Jace is right, Mom." I said, "We can get back okay."

"No, it's okay." Mom said still blushing, "I think for one night Luke and I can sleep in the same bed. I guess that Jennifer and Clary can sleep in the extra room. If that is alright with you two?" She asked Ryan and Jace. They nodded. Mom turned to me, "Okay, then I think you still have some old clothes here right? Will you give Jennifer some and you two can change?"

"Sure, Mom." I said nodding.

"Great, then lets all get to bed because I am exhausted." She kissed my hair and bid us goodnight then grabbed Luke's hand and they walked away.

"Goodnight everyone." Luke said. There was a chorus of goodnight's in reply then Luke and Mom disappeared into Luke's bedroom, closing the door behind them. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked, suddenly in front of me and handing me his jacket.

I glared up at him, "Why did you say that to them?"

"Clary, take the jacket." Jace replied I took the jacket still angry. Then he became innocent, "I don't know what you mean, love, I just thought that Luke and Jocelyn didn't sleep together."

I threw the jacket back at him, and walked back to the spare bedroom, calling Jennifer on the way. I walked into the room, pulling out clothes that I thought could fit Jennifer and tossed them to her. I got my own, and walked into the bathroom to change. When I walked back out, Jennifer was changed and under the blanket.

"You can have the bed." I said, "I probably won't sleep."

"Okay," She nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied, "I'll go get Ryan because I bet he wants the bed too." I replied walking out of the room and saw Ryan and Jace fighting over the couch. "Hey!" I said to break them up, "Ryan, you can have the bed if you want it."

"Really? Where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"Wherever I do." Jace smirked, looking over my long sleeved shirt and running shorts.

"Seriously," I turned to Ryan, "You can have it if you don't mind sleeping with your sister."

"Wow, thanks a lot Clary." Ryan smiled. "No I don't mind. Thanks. Goodnight." He said again before going into the spare room and shutting the door behind him.

"And then there were two." Jace whispered from behind, I turned to glare at him before locking the doors and shutting off the lights. "Where are you going?"

I walked over to the couch and laid down on it, trying to get comfortable when two strong arms encircled my waist and I was being pulled towards a warm chest. I tensed, wanting to be mad but eventually relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Jace whispered into my hair. I smiled, my back still to him.

"I guess I should be ready for it by now." I turned around to him. Jace kissed my forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

"Sure."

"When are you going to tell your mother about your fiancee?" Jace asked, there was no humor or sarcasm in his voice, only curiosity and a slight tone of sadness.

I tensed then I remembered his arms around me and I sighed, "I don't know."

"Clary," Jace sighed, "I'll be there with you."

"I know you will." I whispered, getting closer to him my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm just... scared."

"I'm not happy about telling them either," Jace admitted, "Your Mother is nice but I have a feeling she can work up a lecture."

I laughed lightly, "She can. Trust me, I know."

"I'm sure you do." I pulled away from his neck to look at his face, Jace had an eyebrow raised. "You've got that sweet little good girl vibe going and that fools most people, but not me I see you when you fight demons, I'm with you when you yell at me, and most importantly I am with you when we make sweet beautiful love." Jace winked. I blushed, and was happy that it was dark so he couldn't see it.

"It's those kind of comments that makes me wonder why I am attracted to you at all."

"Honey, don't start talking crazy. Every woman is attracted to me, and even some men." He winked again.

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I laid my head back down on the couch pillows.

"Are you comfortable?" Jace asked, moving around so I was half laying on him. His arms still secure around my waist.

"I'm comfortable. Are you?"

"Very comfortable." He whispered suggestively.

I looked up at him, "What?"

Jace bent down to kiss me lightly, keeping his face close, "Ever since I knew I was in love with you, I have wanted to sleep with you in my arms. Clary, I think you better get used to this because I am not going to let you go."

"That's a good thing," I smiled, "Because I don't want you to ever let me go." Jace grinned before leaning his head down to kiss me, longer this time and more passionate.

"I love you." He whispered when he pulled away, we were both panting slightly.

My hands come down from his hair and back onto his chest, "I love you." I whispered, placing my head back on the crook of his neck and yawning.

"Sleep, Clary. I will still be here in the morning." He joked. I kissed his chest before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this is so long! I'm sorry that it is also kind of late, I got a new computer this week and I had to transfer and download.

Also, yes I know about the point of view's. I'm sorry but I didn't think it was that confusing because I tried to put the POV character's name in the first paragraph or right after it. If it is confusing people, I will go back and help you guys out with that. Thanks for being nice about it and please tell me if anything else if bothering or confusing.


	10. Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series or anything else you might see. Just the plot.

**Stolen**

"Please, come with us!" Simon whined, I pulled the phone away from my ear as he screamed from the other side, "Bring Jace, we can make it a double date! Please, Steph wants to double!"

"I thought you would've dumped her by now." I murmured, pouring some cat food into Max's bowl. He meowed in delight and rubbed his head against my leg.

"No, Stephanie is different she has something extra that my past girlfriends haven't had... no offense."

"I don't take any offense to that," I replied, "I know I don't have D sized breasts and inappropriately short skirts."

Simon laughed, "I didn't mean that. I meant she is just not what I expected."

I walked out of the room and saw Isabelle in the hallway, "Yes, Mom. I'll sleep-over tomorrow." I passed her with an eye roll and she grinned, disappearing into her room.

"Isabelle is in the room isn't she?" Simon asked. I turned around to make sure she was gone.

"Yes, but not anymore. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, so about the double date..." Simon left the sentence hanging.

I sighed, "I'll ask Jace about it and call you back later."

"Okay, please hurry, Stephanie is not very patient."

I laughed, "Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and knocked on Jace's door when I reached it.

"Come in." Jace said from behind the door. I opened it and saw him reading the red book, the one he made a bet with Alec about reading. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey."

"Hi." I stepped into the room and shut the door, but didn't move away from it. "I just had an interesting conversation with Simon."

Jace shut his book and placed it on the bed before him, "About what?" He pat the bed beside him.

"A double date."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Who are you going with?"

I approached the bed, "I was hoping you would come with me." I sat down in front of him.

His eyebrow stayed raised, "Oh really? Who is Simon going with?"

"That cheerleader, Stephanie." I shrugged. "Do you want to go?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked, his arms sneaking around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Yes... kind of." I smiled, I settled down in his lap my legs bent at the knee over his left leg, as Jace sat cross legged on the bed.

"Do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "It has a chance of being fun."

Jace chuckled, "Doesn't everything?"

"I guess," I replied, "Do you want to go?"

He kissed my temple, "I love you."

My eyebrows furrowed together, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have a deep feeling of affection towards you."

I rolled my eyes, "I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"These are the moments that I want to hit you," I said matter-of-factly, "Do you want to go on the double date or not?"

"I'll go wherever you go and wherever you ask me to." He said, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I raised my hand to cup his face, my thumb tracing his cheek. Jace leaned into my touch.

"But do you want to go?" I asked softly.

"It has a chance of being fun." Jace grinned, quoting me from a moment ago.

I smiled, "I guess it does." I leant forward and kissed him. Pulling back a minute later, I looked down at the red book, "What is that book about?" I asked, grabbing the book.

The book, I thought, was beautiful. It was a ruby read with gold writing on it. _Demons: The Histories Most Challenging by Charles C. Scott._ It read.

Jace's head fell on my shoulder with a groan, "Clary, it's so boring."

"Why did you make the beat then?" I asked.

"I don't like to be made to feel defeated." He said, raising his head again.

"So this is a pride thing?" I said, looking back down at the book and flipping through some pages. The pages were yellow and crinkled, signaling how old it actually was.

Jace ignored me, "I know how it could be more interesting." I looked at him, his golden eyes lightening up.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"You could read it to me," Jace paused well that wasn't so bad, "while you are naked."

I hit his chest with the book, "Jace, you know you wouldn't pay attention then."

"Do you blame me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over my face.

I blushed, not knowing how to respond.

"Look at yourself, Clary," Jace whispered, "You are beautiful."

No, I thought, but you are. "I'll go call Simon back then." I started to get up.

Jace caught me before I could leave, "Clary do you think your pretty?"

Under the trance of his eyes I responded, "I've never thought I was."

"Well you are," Jace said matter-of-factly, "I think- actually I know you are beautiful."

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing him on the lips so he wouldn't say anything else.

After a minute of Jace still trying to talk, and me stopping him, he gave up. Kissing me back with passion and intensity. My hands went to his hair, fingers tangling in his golden curls. His arms wrapped around me securely, they were strong like they always were.

Jace pulled his face away from me, but didn't go far as he just rested his forehead against mine.

"Maybe I can call Simon later." I whispered, trying to discreetly slow my panting.

Jace's eyes darkened, "That's alright, love. We have all night, go call your friend back."

I searched his eyes for any humor, "That was shocking."

"What was?"

"That you actually want me to talk to Simon, instead of stay here and kiss you."

He chuckled, "As much as I would love to kiss you every minute of every day, I can't. But I can kiss you all night, so right now why don't you go call your friend?"

I stood up from the bed, trying to comb his hair with my fingers, "Okay." Was my only response. I really didn't want to leave Jace's side.

Jace's eyes were still dark, "Or I guess you can call him from here?"

I nodded, pulling out my phone from my jean pocket.

"Then we can start our night early." Jace whispered in my ear. I shivered immediately, not ever dialing Simon's number faster.

"Hello?" Simon asked.

"Hi," I said staring at anywhere but Jace or the bed, "Jace said yes."

"He did? Good! Stephanie will be excited." He paused.

I jumped when Jace's arms slid around my waist from behind and he started to kiss my neck, "Get off the phone." He growled in my free ear. I held in a moan, not wanting to explain to Simon.

Simon continued, "Stephanie wants you two to meet us tomorrow at three outside McAlisters."

"Okay great!" My voice sounded way to excited and husky, "We will see you there! Bye!"

"Clary are you okay, you sound-" Simon's voice was cut off when I ended the call.

"That's better." Jace whispered, turning me around in his arms. He started to kiss my neck again and I moved my head to allow him more access, "What did he say?"

"Tomorrow," I panted he sucked on my collarbone, "Three o'clock," Jace peppered wet kisses on my neck, "Outside of McAlisters." Jace nodded, stopping his lips a breath away from mine.

"No more talking about the vampire." Jace whispered, crashing his mouth to mine before I could complain about how he had calmed Simon 'the vampire.'

"I'm not sure twenty-six hours will be enough time. I think we will have to be late." Jace said, leaving wet kisses on the path to my ear, his hands roaming my body and I could only a manage a whimper in response.

Jace seemed to like that, however, because he picked me up and threw me on the bed. His warm body heat returning to mine a second later in a heated kiss.

**(A/N: This story is set in 2007 because thats how it was in the books. I know because in City of Glass Clary 'saw her death' on a tombstone and the year was 2007. Just letting everyone know. Thanks)**

The next day at three, I drove Jace to McAlisters, pulling up at three-oh-three and parking at three-oh-four.

"Come on, Jace. We are already late." I said scrambling to find my phone.

Jace looked comfortable, "Did I not tell you we would be late?"

"That's different," I blushed as I recalled our night.

"Different? Clary, from the way you were going at me all night I would say its lucky that we are dressed and out of bed."

"_I_ was going at _you_?"

"All night long." Jace nodded, smiling.

"Whatever," I said finding my phone and opening the door, "Let's go."

"Yes," Jace was suddenly at my side, his door already shut, and taking my hand, "Let's."

"Jace," I was appalled.

"What?"

"You shouldn't do that in public. Someone might see you." I looked around, but no one seemed to notice.

"Clary, how many times have I told you," Jace pushed me up against the car taking my keys out of my hand as he did, "that I break the rules?" He pushed a button on the keys and the car locked, he then put them in the pocket of my jeans.

"About as many times as you have told me not to bring purses on dates because you pay for everything?"

"That's right." Jace bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back, then I remembered where we were.

"Jace, we need to go inside. Get off." I said, pushing him off me with much difficulty. I started to walk in. Jace chuckled, caught up to me, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

We walked in and I saw Simon and Stephanie immediately. Simon made eye-contact with me and looked annoyed, while Stephanie ran up to me and embraced me tightly.

"Clary! It's so good to see you again!" Stephanie yelled in my ear. I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Stephanie. It's good to see you too." I replied, my words sounded like a whisper next to her screaming.

"Oh! Is this your boyfriend?" Stephanie let go of me and turned to Jace. "I'm sorry, my name is Stephanie Jones." Her words became shaky when she took in his beauty. "Hello."

"Jace." Jace replied, giving her a smirk.

Stephanie nodded multiple times, "Jace, _great_ to meet you. I'm Stephanie." She blushed and giggled, still staring at Jace.

"You already said that."

"Opps! I guess I have!" Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand and blushed harder.

Simon walked up, still looking annoyed. "Hi, Clary. Jace."

"Hello, Simon." I replied, Jace nodded.

"Simmy!" Stephanie yelled.

"Yes, I'm right here." Simon smiled at her. _Simon really seems to like her, he is not even looking at her short skirt, just at her._

Stephanie was dressed in a orange, yellow, and red plaid skirt with a black v-neck sweater tucked into it. She had red high heels on that really showed how long her actually legs were.

Simon was wearing his usual t-shirt and blue jeans. The t-shirt was red with white lettering that just stated You Don't Want To Play Me across the chest.

I was wearing a blue-green long sleeved sweater with a black pleated skirt and white shoes.

Lastly, Jace was wearing his usual black jacket, white shirt and dark jeans. The white shirt did little to cover up his dark markings but Stephanie didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go order! I am starving!" Stephanie's loud voice woke me from my trance.

Jace's hand slipped up from my waist and to my shoulders, where his hand hung off my shoulder limply. He nodded towards Stephanie, who was still staring at him, and we all ordered and then sat down at a table.

"So," Stephanie said when we sat down, "How did you two meet? Tell me the whole story! Don't miss one detail."

Jace and I looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Did we want to explain how we fell in love then we found out that we were siblings then found out we weren't? No we did not. Or we could make up some story about how I knew Isabelle and then she introduced us, but no Jace was not a liar and he probably wouldn't like that.

So, I turned back to Stephanie and said, "We met a club, Pandemonium. And then just hit it off from the start and started dating." I shrugged, happy with myself for the short but sweet story.

Stephanie squealed, "Was it love at first sight?"

"Absolutely," Jace said without missing a beat, I turned to him and smiled.

"Completely," I agreed. Jace's eyes looked happy but he did not smile.

Simon cleared his throat and I snapped my head back to look at him. Silently apologizing, because Simon and I used to date in the middle of when I was so confused about Jace. Simon nodded and then motioned to the waiter who was handing out the food.

"Stephanie," I asked quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Do you want to know how I got my hair so silky?" She nodded about to go into a full list.

"No, no not that! Even though it is very-" I cut myself off, "No I wanted to know if you were related to Jennifer and Ryan Jones?" _Given your name is Stephanie Jones._

"Jennifer and Ryan?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "I thought they dropped off the face of the Earth."

"The Earth is round that is impossible," I shook my head, "do you know them?"

"Yes, I know them, actually they are my cousins, and it completely embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing?"

"Because," Jennifer took a deep breath in, "they're crazy."

My eyes widened in astonishment, "They are crazy?"

"Yes, well they weren't always crazy, but now they are for sure. Their parents were killed a few months ago by this mad murder. So my family felt really bad for them, you know, because their father and my father were brothers. My dad tried to take them in, so they could live with us, but they wouldn't come. They refused. My father tried again and again, but each time they said no. Ryan swore revenge on the murder and all of his family after that day."

I was quiet during the awful story, "Do you think he'll get it?"

"Clary," Jace sighed, "Don't bore everyone with that. Everyone just wants to talk about me."

"Not quite, handsome." Simon muttered.

"What is with you and being attracted to me?"

"I am not attracted to you, jackass."

"Honey," Jace tightened his arm around me, "I'm sorry that you have to witness another man fall in love with me."

Simon sighed an angry sigh, "Stephanie, this is why I wanted you to meet Clary by herself."

"Why, so you wouldn't throw yourself at me?" Jace smirked, liking that he was getting Simon mad.

"No, because you are an arrogant sarcastic jackass."

"Just admit that you are attracted to me."

"No!"

"Then you're in denial."

"No I'm not!"

Jace didn't reply, just raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we eat?" I suggested, trying to break up the fight.

"That is a great idea." Stephanie nodded, looking slightly afraid. "Since _Juno_ starts at four fifteen."

Jace, Simon, and I all stared at her.

"What?"

"We are going to a movie?"

"What is a Juno?" We all asked at once.

Stephanie laughed, "Simmy, I told you that we were going to a movie."

"You said we could go, not that we were going."

"Simon." Stephanie said in warning.

Simon sighed and turned to us, "Would you guys mind going to see Juno at four fifteen?"

I looked at Jace, who looked utterly confused, "I guess we could."

"Oh, yay!" Stephanie clapped. "Come on let's eat!"

After we finished eating, driven to the movie theater, bought our tickets and snacks we had time to kill so we walked into the empty movie theater and started to find our seats. All the while, I was trying to explain to Jace what a movie was. Simon stopped me when I tried to sit down in the same row.

"Sit somewhere else." He said.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

"Please, sit somewhere else. I want to have this alone time with Stephanie." He pleaded.

"Come on, Clary," Jace grabbed my hand, "Simon is just afraid that when it gets dark he will start to kiss me instead of the mundane." He started to pull me out of the row.

"You're such a di-" Simon's voice cut off as Stephanie asked where we were going. Jace pulled me up to the top corner of the theater and sat down.

"So tell me again, Clary, the actors are behind the screen?" Jace asked when we were seated.

"No, the director filmed it probably six months ago but now we get to see it." I said as some people started to fill up the theater.

"They filmed it all in one clip?"

"No, in different clips but the director and everyone else just cut and pasted them together."

Jace seemed to think about this, the lights went down and previews started, "I think I'll like this more than I should." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

I smiled up at him and leant my head back on his shoulder. The movie started and for ten minutes I was enjoying it. Until, Jace moved beside me and started to kiss and lick my neck.

"Jace," I whispered pushing him away.

"Oh, Clary," Jace moaned and set his lips on mine. We kissed for a minute then, I pushed him off me again. He looked dumbfounded.

"What are you doing? Watch the movie." I said quietly.

"I was just trying to have some fun." Jace grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to watch the movie. We watched for about five minutes more, then Jace's head fell on my shoulder quiet snores coming from his mouth.

I smiled at his adorable, almost vulnerable, face and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jace snuggled into me breathing out a sigh as his snores started up again. I smiled wider, turning back to watch the rest of the movie.

When the credits started, I shook Jace away.

"Jace," I whispered, "Jace wake up."

His eyes opened and he yawned looking up at me, "I just had the best dream."

I laughed quietly, "Jace, get up. The movie is over."

Jace ignored me, "Would you like to know what it was about?"

"You can tell me later," I said pulling him off my shoulder, "Please get up."

He continued as if I hadn't talked, "I was on a beach, tanning. My abs glistening in the sun. Then you came running up in a little blue bikini and after that we a great night filled with love, passion, and naked wet bodies. I must say," Jace said with his signature grin, "It is one of my dreams that I hope come true."

"I don't think it could." I shook my head.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because I don't own a blue bikini and we don't live in the Hamptoms." I grabbed his hands, an electric shock went up my arm in the process, and then helped him to his feet.

Jace shrugged. "I'll buy you bikini and take you to a beach."

I laughed to hold off my shiver as I thought about what could happen on a beach. And about how great Jace would look in swim-trunks after he had just gotten out the water, his golden hair and chiseled body soaking as he leans down to- stop Clary, I yelled at myself, stop!

"Clary," Jace looked concerned but he smirked to cover it, "are you imagining the beach?"

I pulled him to the stairs and started to walk down, "I didn't... I don't know what you're talking about." I tried not to look at him.

"It's a great fantasy is it not?"

I ignored that, still not looking at him.

"Can't you imagine it?" Jace whispered increasing his speed to speak in my ear, "Us skinny dipping in the water both our bodies soaked, I pull you towards me and start to kiss you-"

"Hey! How did you two enjoy the movie?" Stephanie's high voice yelled when we came to the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, we enjoyed it." Jace said, "I think Clary might of enjoyed it to much." He squeezed my hand.

I shivered and grabbed the stair railing to keep from falling forward or flinging myself at Jace. One of the two would've happened. Simon sighed.

"Did you really, Clary? What was your favorite part?" Stephanie asked, smiling widely.

I glared at Jace, my arousal completely disappearing, "I don't know. What was your favorite part?"

"When Juno had the baby and still gave it to the mom!" She squealed. "That was so sweet!"

"Oh, I agree," I said nodding. Truth was, I didn't really watch the movie after Jace fell asleep. I just couldn't pull my eyes away from his adorable face, or the heat radiating off his body.

We walked out of the parking lot, both Simon and Stephanie hugged me. Stephanie gave Jace a long hug around the neck and even a light kiss on the cheek, which I tried not to notice. Jace looked uncomfortable, not even putting his arms around her back to hug her.

"Well I had so much fun!" Stephanie sang, letting go of Jace, "I hope we do this again soon!"

Jace and I glanced sideways at each other, "Sure, maybe." I nodded, unconvincingly but Stephanie didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, Steph, I need to get you home," Simon announced, "Your mother said by seven. Bye, Clary. Jace." He gave me a smile but it erased as he turned to Jace.

"Bye, Simon."

"Bye." Jace said. We all waved at each other, then Jace and I headed to my car. Jace wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his side.

"That had a chance of being fun." I started.

"Yes it did," Jace replied, "Then it fizzled and died."

I laughed, "Thanks for coming, anyway." We reached the car then and, after I unlocked it, Jace opened my door for me.

"You're welcome." He smirked, bending his head down to kiss me softly on the lips. However, soft became pressure and pressure became hard and with tongue. Jace's arms slid up my spine and to my neck, pushing me closer so I was flushed against him. My hands were where they always were, one in his hair and the other on his heartbeat.

Eventually, we pulled away from each other and both panted for air.

"Well," Jace said, "I was going to say you're welcome but you'll have to make it up to me later, but Clary, I think you just said thank you, I'm sorry, you're welcome, and apology accepted all in one."

I blushed looking away from him, as I retracted my hands from in his hair and on his heart. Jace, quick as light, caught my hand that was in his hair before it pulled away, his other arm still securely around my back.

Using our hands that were linked together, he lifted my chin so I looked him in the eye. He smirked, and I blushed harder.

"Feel free to apologize to me like that anytime," He leant in to whisper in my ear, "Because you will always be forgiven." If possible, I blushed even harder, my face probably now the color of my hair.

"I'll keep that in mind." I whispered. His closeness, heat, and arms around me were not doing anything to slow my heartbeat or breathing.

Jace chuckled, low in my ear, and kissed his way; from my ear, to my jaw, then to my cheek, and finally set a sweet chaste kiss on my lips.

"Jace, I think... we-" My voice failed when his tongue came out and licked my ear, his face suddenly back there again.

"What is it baby?" Jace asked. I knew he was trying to hide it, but his voice was uneven and raspy too.

"I think we should... get back-" I cut off again.

"Tell me, baby. What is it?" His lips skimming my ear, his breath hot and I shivered, but I was far from being cold.

"Institute. I think we should go." I said, not caring that my sentence probably didn't make since.

"You think we should go back to the Institute?" Jace asked. I nodded slightly, not wanting his lips to leave my ear. "I think that is a great idea, Clary." He whispered. "I'll make you feel so good," He almost mouthed in my ear, and I wasn't completely sure if I heard it or not.

Jace pulled his head back to kiss me once more, in a searing fleeting kiss. He opened the door for me again, since apparently my body shut it when we kissed, and I climbed into the car. I shut the door myself, started the car, and put my hands on the wheel but did not go anywhere. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself; because I didn't want to crash having fantasies of Jace.

Jace chuckled, obviously staring at me, "What are you doing?"

"Calming myself," I replied.

I saw Jace smirk out of the corner of my eye, "Did I get you that worked up? Hmm, I must be better at kissing than I even thought."

"Wow, how did you get into the car with such a big head?"

"Nice one, Fray. I've never heard that one before."

I smiled but ignored him to pull out. I drove out onto the rode and took another deep breath, praying that I wouldn't hit something.

When I stopped at a in front of the Institute, Jace opened the door for me again and looking down at the ground, absently he took my hand in his and led me to my room where he sat down on the bed. I let go of his hand but didn't leave him for very long because I opened up his arms and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

Jace smiled at me and ran a hand threw my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said but then I looked down, there was a question stinging in my head, since we first slept together.

"What is it?" Jace asked, pushing my chin up so I was looking at him again.

"I have something to ask you." I said, suddenly very nervous.

"Ask away." He replied, assuring me with his eyes.

"Please don't be offended,"

Jace gave me a look, "Clary, I have an enormous ego I will not be offended."

"Okay," I took a deep breath closing my eyes, "How many women... have you... you know, slept with?" I opened my eyes back up.

Jace's eyes widened, clearly he did not expect me to ask that, "Clary, I-"

I started to explain myself, "I'm sorry. I just I wanted to know... but you don't have to tell me because I'm sure those other women were so beautiful and tall. I guess I just wanted to know because we are going to be married one day... Never mind, you don't have to tell me. Unless you want to." I took a deep breath, forgetting to breath through my rambling.

"Clary," Jace paused to make sure I wouldn't interrupt him, probably, "Before you, I have slept with four women."

I nodded slowly, processing. That wasn't that bad, was it? I thought it was going to be a lot more than that, but still four women touching Jace, having Jace, kissing Jace, like I did in our most intimate moments. I was upset, at myself maybe, for not getting to Jace first so we could be fully each others. Something in my face most have showed Jace that he needed to explain himself.

"Clary, you must understand that I have never loved another woman, those four women... it never felt right. But with you, it feels so right all the time and I realized that it never felt right with those women because even then I was waiting for you." Jace's hands rose to my face and he started to stroke my cheekbones, begging me to understand.

I nodded, but that was all I could do.

"And Clary, those women were nothing to me. Nothing because you are my everything. They were not pretty because you are beautiful. I love how you aren't tall, I love being able to pick you up and cradle you against me. And just for the record," He leant in to whisper in my ear, "I prefer red-heads."

"Blondes and brunettes. Typical." I rolled my eyes.

"Out of everything I said, that's all you got?" Jace shook his head, "Clary, tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know what to say," I shrugged, "I just wish I would've gotten to you sooner I guess."

"Oh, Clary," He hugged me tightly, "They were nothing to me-"

"Don't say that," I interrupted him, "because then it sounds like you raped them. You liked them didn't you?"

"You're the only girl I will ever love." Jace said.

"I didn't say love, I asked if you liked them."

Jace nodded curtly, once, "Yes, I liked them."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jace bent his head down to look me in the eye.

"Yes."

"Are you completely positive?"

I nodded, "I'm positive. I love you Jace."

Jace visibly relaxed, "I love you, Clary."

I hugged him around the neck, "Thank you for telling me that."

"You're welcome, thank you for being so understanding, is there anything else you need to ask me?" Jace sighed in relief, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

I pulled back, but kept my arms around him, and I placed my forehead on his. Jace smiled up at me, "No more questions. But, I'm afraid, Jace that you are mine forever."

Jace smiled wider, "That is more than alright with me." And when he kissed me, I felt like we would be each others forever. It didn't matter that he wasn't a virgin when we met; all that mattered were his arms around me, his kisses, and that he loved me not those other women, but me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him more deeply.

"I love you." I whispered when I pulled away for air.

Jace started to kiss down my neck, "I love you." He laid down on the bed, pulling me with him so that I was straddling his hips. Jace crossed his arms over his chest to take his shirt off then placed his hands on my thighs to massage them.

My fingers explored his warm chest, tracing his white old runes, all over his abs, biceps, and pecs, over every surface my fingers touched and caressed. My mind was completely filled with Jace. All of his words of love and kindness were floating around in my mind. The pleasure of them making me want to scream.

I came to the sudden realization that every line, every texture, every inch of Jace was mine, all mine to explore and keep forever. This beautifully gorgeous man had chosen me.

I bent down to kiss him again. Loving how he was moaning my name and mumbled against my lips as we kissed.

The next morning; Jace and I woke up together, shared words and kisses of love, and then he went back to his room to change. I jumped around the room like a giddy school girl who had just gotten her first kiss after he left, then I ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I came out, I walked to the kitchen, sketchpad under my arm, ate an apple for breakfast and then went to go find everyone. Eventually, I came across the training room and found everyone in there. Everyone too; Jace, Isabelle, Issac, Jennifer, Ryan, and Max. Max ran up to me, as a black cat, and rubbed against my leg and I stroked his soft fur for a moment.

I looked back up and was shocked to see Jace standing not a foot away from me, I jumped back and almost fell, had his hand not come to the back of my neck. Jace didn't say anything, his golden eyes mischievous, as he simply bent down to kiss me.

I gasped in shock, my eyes wide open staring at his now closed ones. But, before I could respond he pulled back, winked, and ran back over to where Ryan was on the wrestling mat. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed.

"Good morning, Clary!" Issac said loudly from across the room, he was seated on the bleachers Isabelle beside him and Jennifer two rows in front and slightly to the side of them. I walked over to the seats.

"Good morning." I replied, hoping my blush had disappeared by then.

"Clary, what have you done to Jace? He has been smiling like an idiot all morning." Isabelle asked.

"I heard that!" Jace yelled, mocking hurt.

Isabelle shrugged unaffected, "Seriously, though, what happened?"

I sat down on the row in-between Issac and Isabelle, and Jennifer, "I don't know. Maybe he is just happy."

"Bullshit, Clary," Isabelle scoffed, "I know you did-"

"Isabelle," Issac interrupted, "Stop. Maybe Clary just doesn't want to tell you."

Isabelle turned towards him and raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"I said to stop, Clary and Jace have a right to have some personal privacy." Issac responded, not looking afraid.

Isabelle's eyebrows raised higher, "Would you like to lose your di-"

I placed a hand on Issac's knee, "Thanks for the help, Issac. But I wouldn't test her."

Issac looked from me to my hand to Isabelle several times, I retracted my hand, and he looked at his knee again, "Alright, you're welcome and I'm sorry." He said to Isabelle and I.

I turned away from the odd couple, "Good morning, Jennifer. How are you?"

She turned around to face me, "I'm alright. Thanks. And you?"

"Can't complain." I shrugged looking over at Jace, who had Ryan pinned down on the wrestling mat. I chuckled lightly, remembering those awful days of hand-to-hand combat. But then again, it was good because Jace and I would end up kissing. However, I didn't think that would help Ryan in the slightest.

Jennifer smiled, "That's good. So, when do I start my training?" She tried to ask casually but I could tell she was yearning to start.

I glanced up at Isabelle, "We can start today if you would like."

"Great!" Jennifer jumped up, "What am I going to start with? Swords? Daggers? Stele's?"

"Actually," I interrupted, "I really have to run today, but we can work on your endurance and stamina." I shrugged.

Her face fell, "Whatever you say, teacher." She sat back down on the bleachers, shoulders hunched.

"Clary!" Ryan's voice made me look back over to the mat's, "Look! I got your fiancee down on-! Oomph! Damn! Ouch! Never mind!" Ryan said as Jace pinned him down again.

I shook my head turning back to Jennifer, "I still cannot believe that he is your brother."

"I still can't believe that you love Jace." She snapped back.

I smiled, despite her hostility, and turned to the golden haired man that was walking in a circle around Ryan, "Jace is everything I thought I didn't want in a man." I whispered, admiring his long lean muscular body.

Jennifer stayed quiet, I could feel her gaze on me as my eyes were on Jace, but then I flicked them back to her and she dropped her brown eyes, "But he is seriously hot, so that has to count for something." She joked.

I laughed quietly, "I guess so. Do you want to start now?" I asked, standing up on the bleachers, climbing down, and then pointing to the treadmill's in the corner.

Jennifer frowned, "Sure." She walked with me over to the machines and I told her what speed to start on, then gradually go up until she was running.

I, on the other hand, did the same thing every time. In total I was on the running machine for thirty minutes; the first ten I would run, the next ten I would walk, then the last ten I would run faster. I started this process, Jennifer running alongside me after about five minutes of working up to running. Isabelle joined us to, after eight, and we all ran together.

On the ten minute mark, I slowed mine to a walk; Jennifer and Isabelle copied me and we all started a conversation on whether Zebra's fur was white with black stripes or black with white stripes.

"I think that it is black with white." Jennifer said.

"I disagree," Isabelle shook her head.

"Me too," I nodded Jennifer asked why, "Because there stomachs are all white and so are their legs right?"

"So?" Jennifer asked.

"So, that's like a given fact that they are white with black stripes." Isabelle said, her tone implying that Jennifer was dumb.

Oddly enough, this whole conversation killed five minutes.

Suddenly, arms were around my waist and a body was pressed up behind me on the moving treadmill. The arms and body sent electric shocks everywhere he would touch and I grinned, looking up at my golden haired gorgeous man.

"I agree with Clary," Jace whispered seductively just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Eww! Get a room!" Isabelle whined.

"Isabelle, you can't say that before I've even kissed her." Jace rolled his eyes looking up at her for a split second before blinking his gaze back to mine. "Hello, Clary."

I smiled at his formal tone, "Hi, Jace. How is your wrestling match going?"

Jace raised his eyebrows, "How well do you think it can go with Ryan as my partner?"

I shrugged, "Well at least you get to throw him to the ground multiple times in a row."

"Trust me, that is the only joy I get out of it."

He grinned down at me, his arms leaving my waist cold as they moved my hair off my neck and he placed a sweet kiss on the nape of it. I shivered. Then Jace was as innocent as ever when he picked some of my hair up, covered my neck, and patted the place lightly with three fingers.

Jace wasn't done then, though, because he lent his face down to whisper in my ear, "Your ten minutes are up." He then jumped off the treadmill, winked, and walked back over to the wrestling mats. I shook my head and increased my speed to a run.

After ten more minutes; Isabelle and I half-carried Jennifer back over to the bleachers becasue she was very over dramatic, much like her brother. We got her some water, a towel, and sat her down on the metal row. Jennifer immediately lay down on her back and poured the water on her head.

"Now that is unsanitary." Isabelle said, disgustedly she climbed up to the hights row on the bleachers, next to Issac, then she started playing with the whip that was wrapped elegantly around her arm.

I smiled after her and climbed up to the second row, where I left my sketchpad, picked up my pencil, and started to draw. When the Hidden Rune came to my mind again, I bite my lip and started to draw it before it once again left my mind.

Someone swore in front of me, "Clary, please, don't do that in public," I looked up to see Jace standing on the first row of bleachers in front of me. When I was about to ask what he was talking about he bent down capture my bottom lip in his mouth, I moaned quietly and Jace drew back with a chuckle, "It is very suggestive, see?" Jace climbed up to the third row, turned around, and placed his long legs on either side of me snuggling me backwards towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and settled his chin on my shoulder, leaning his temple against my ear.

I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes for a moment. The Rune came and left again before I could even open my eyes.

As if he was reading my mind, Jace said, "Did it leave you again?"

I nodded opening my eyes, "I think I should just get used to it leaving and them coming back at a random time."

Jace hesitated, "I have been thinking of how I could help you and I have a suggestion."

"Well what is it?" I asked, desperately.

"I have been thinking of a way to help you with this Rune, and I thought that maybe if you let your mind relax it might come to you." Jace said.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked down at my sketchpad, "Do you think that would work?"

Jace nodded, "Don't you remember that when you see Glamour you have to ease your mind to see through the Glamour," I nodded, "Well, I just thought that maybe since this Rune is a form of Glamour, maybe it might work." He shrugged.

I nodded again, "That makes since." I replied, shutting my eyes and taking a few deep breaths to clear my mind.

Then, suddenly, clear as day the Hidden Rune appeared in my head and I blindidly started to draw, worried, but there was no reason to be because the Rune did not leave or dissapear or even fade as it would before. When I was completely done, I opened my eyes and looked down at the new Rune I just created.

I turned to Jace, "You are going to gloat about this aren't you?"

He smirked pulling me closer, "Probably. Is that it?"

Looking back down at my sketchpad, I nodded, "That's it."

"What's it?" Isabelle's voice asked as I heard the thumb, thumb of her shoes hitting the bleachers as she came down the rows and looked over Jace's shoulder. "No way! Did you just-"

"Isabelle, don't." Jace said in a warning voice. And I knew why his voice was so harsh, if Ryan found out that I could create Runes then the puzzle would be complete and he would figure out that I was Valentine's daughter. That I was a Morgensten.

"Clary did you just create a Rune?" She squealed in excitement. One of Jace's hands left my waist to cover her mouth, Isabelle's eyebrows rose and her brown eyes flashed.

"Isabelle, _don't_." He repeated, pointing his eyes at Ryan. Isabelle rolled hers and tore his hand from her mouth.

"So, does it work?" She asked in a much quieter voice, coming to sit down beside me.

I looked up at Jace, asking for silent permission maybe, but he was glaring at Isabelle; testing her to speak louder. I sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, let's try it then." Isabelle replied pulling out her stele and grabbing my arm. I felt the familiar burn as the stele lit up and touched my skin, making me twitch in discomfort slightly but I kept my arm still. "All done." She announced after a quiet moment.

I stared down at the Rune that was now sketched in black ink on my skin, "Well, does it work?" I asked impatiently looking up at my fiancee.

Jace smirked, back to himself, "Love, I won't be able to tell you. I have Sight too, remember?"

"How do we test it then?"

"You could run out in the middle of Town Square in rush-hour traffic and see if anyone notices you." Isabelle shrugged.

"Right, what if I get hit?" I asked.

"Then that would be a tragedy to us all."

"Whether you are being sarcastic or not, _no_." Jace interrupted.

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

"I was going to say that Clary could take a simple, non life threatening- stroll through the park."

Isabelle rasied her eyebrows, "We are talking about Clary here. Anything that seems un-dangerous, Clary comes in and somehow makes it so dangerous that the SWAT's have to come in."

Jace shook his head viciously as if ridden a horrible thought in his mind. "Mark me as well, then."

"Why?"

"Because," Jace rolled his eyes, "Angel knows I know how to protect her." Isabelle nodded and drew the Rune on his palm. "Alright, my love, come let us take a nice stroll through Central Park." He grabbed my hand and escorted me from the room.

We decided not to drive, because, just in case the Rune did work, we didn't want anyone to call the police on a car that was driving by itself. Jace and I entered the Park about thirty minutes later, Jace's arm thrown casually around my waist tugging me closer every-time I got more than a few inches away. No one seemed to notice us so maybe it was working, but then again this was New York no one cared what anyone was doing as long as the women had their cell-phones and the men had their women.

"Is it working?" I asked Jace quietly.

"I believe so, congratulations, you have just created a new Rune." He said, leaning down to kiss me. From the look of doubt on my face he pulled away, "You don't believe me do you?"

I shrugged nodding guilt-fully.

Jace shook his head un-latching his arm around my waist and then walking confidently over to a women on the phone with a pink baby stroller. Jace walking in front of the baby stroller, waved at the small child, and then tapped the woman on the shoulder. Nothing. No response, no acknowledgment. Nothing. He smiled, strolling back over to me the knowing smirk back in place. "Do you believe me now?"

I nodded, tugging on his shirt to bring his lips down to meet mine. Jace pulled back after a moment. I frowned and he chuckled.

"I'm just a little offended that you wouldn't believe me." Jace mock hurt. "I'm sorry, but I think you'll have to make it up to me."

"Jace, I'm finally letting you kiss me in public." I said.

Jace looked flabbergasted, "Consider me made up with." He whispered bringing his lips back down to mine.

A few hours later, I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Lost in thought. I was thinking about what Stephanie had told me about Ryan and Jennifer and about them being crazy.

"What are you thinking?" Jace asked from beside me. He was staring at me with a dreamlike gaze.

I was speechless for a moment, "Do you think what Stephanie said about Ryan and Jennifer was true?"

Jace didn't looked shocked, "Are you worried?"

I sighed, irritated with all these questions, "No. I just... Do you think we should tell them what she said?"

"Which part?"

"Jace, please-"

"The part where Stephanie said they were crazy?" He asked, I nodded, "I'm not sure if we should tell them that part."

I remembered Stephanie's words, Ryan swore revenge on the murder and all of his family after that day shivering I said, "Do you think Ryan will-"

"Try to get revenge on you?" Jace laughed. "If anyone tries to get to you, they will have to go through me." He promised, bending down to kiss me.

I pulled away and looked out the window, again getting lost in thought, "Jace, do you ever think that Seb-Jonathan is still alive?" I asked very quietly.

"Do you not believe that I-"

"I believe that you killed him," I turned back to him nodding, "sometimes I just don't think that he is dead."

Jace kissed me again, "I think that you should stop think of something else." And that was all that I thought of Jonathan that night, as Jace bent down to kiss me again.

Jace:

I watched Clary sleep for a long time many things racing through my mind, _why did Clary think Jonathan was still alive? Why was she so afraid of Ryan? Did she think I couldn't protect her?_ I found myself, outside and walking down the dark quiet sidewalks of New York. Just as I passed an alley, I heard a dry eerie laugh, I turned and took a step back in surprise.

"Well I was coming for my sister, but I guess I will have to settle with you." A figure stepped out of the shadows, a blonde figure as tall as me. Jonathan.

"What? How?" But that's all I could get out as the darkness caved around me.

A/N: Thanks for reading! And thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews! (:


	11. Broken

A/N: Before I get into the chapter, I just want to say that I have NOT read City of Fallen Angels or City of Lost Souls. For the most part, I do know what happens though. Just wanted to make that clear, so things will not comply with what happens in those books. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

**Broken**

Alec:

I had never seen Clary so broken. I had seen her happy, angry, miserable, desperate, sad, but never broken, lifeless, _gone_.

Magnus and I had come back from our vacation a few days ago, as soon as Isabelle told me that Jace was missing we were on the next flight out. We had rushed to the Institute and demanded an explanation, but there was none. No trace. No markings. No blood. Nothing. It was like Jace had vanished into thin air, never to be seen or heard of again, I pushed that thought away viciously and went back to studying Clary.

Clary was currently trying to track Jace with one of his jackets, but it wasn't working. Earlier, she had tried to run away, after him. Mom had caught her. Clary even called Luke telling him to be ready in werewolf form. Clary was determined, she would defiantly walk straight through hell to rescue a loved one. I had admired that about her, most people would get scared and shy away, but not Clary she would go to the deepest hole in the ocean, the largest volcano in Hawaii, and jump right in.

I felt like I needed to talk to her, because I knew, out of everyone in the room, I knew what it felt like to lose the one you love. Whether it be a lover or a best friend or a parabatai. Even a combination of the three. I knew.

It was hard to know, those situations resulted in a perfectly broken heart. Those situations all because of one person. The person that happened to just fall off the side of the world.

No, Alec, stop. We have done everything we can; alerted the Clave, Magnus is using every ancient tracking spell; the werewolves are somewhere sniffing around New York trying to get Jace's scent from anywhere.

Jace will be back. He'll find his way back and we will just be all one big family again. Jace will make it through this. Wherever he is.

I hated to be left in the dark. I hated going into a battle blind. I liked the path laid out before me like the golden brick road, shinning up at me and all I had to do was follow.

But with Jace, that never happened.

Later that day, I pretended to take a nap. For myself, not anyone else's. I tried to think of Magnus. I tried to think of his spiky colored hair, his sparkily body, his hypnotic eyes but no every time I would think of Magnus somehow I would see Jace, Jace being murdered, Jace being tortured, Jace never... returning. Again, I pushed those thoughts away.

Someone knocked on the door, well banged on the door then barged right in. It was Clary. In her whole shadowhunter gear. _Crap_.

"Alec, I am going to get Jace back." She said harshly.

"Clary, just stop a moment and breath you need to relax," I started when she didn't do that I continued, "Listen I have a Clave meeting in the morning. Magnus is using tracking spells. Even the werewolves of yours are going around New York."

"No one is finding anything, look, I am going to find Jace. You can come or you can stay."

Oh, the temptation.

Jace and I were parabatai. More than brothers. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't do anything in the world to get my best friend back. But the Clave, the rules... we would be in so much trouble.

"Alec, this is _Jace_. Your best friend, your brother, your _parabatai_. Sometimes you have to break the rules. Screw everyone else, the rules, everything, and lets go get Jace back." I stared at her, she would not give up. She would never give up until Jace was in her arms, alive.

"I need an answer, Alec."

"I'll do it." I nodded. "Let me get changed."

"Thank you." To my surprise, Clary hugged me, "Isabelle! He said yes."

Isabelle suddenly ran in the room and embraced me as well, I rolled my eyes. _Women_.

The two girls left me to get changed and I text Magnus a simple, we're going after him, and we were off through the multiple hallways.

Clary:

To keep myself from crying, I thought of Jace, but I would strategically stay clear of all of the times he has almost died. _Jace's smile, Jace's eyes, Jace's hair, Jace's lips, Jace's lips on mine, Jace's strong body..._

A _tweet, tweet _woke me from my Jace concentration. I looked around, curious for the sound, and saw Max; as a robin, perched on a doorknob.

Max looked back at me with a confused glint in his eye, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Max, we are going to save Jace would you like to come?" I asked, even though it sounded more like a demand than a question.

The bird tweeted again and flew over on my shoulder, when it landed Max quickly turned into a black ferret. His tail coming up around my other shoulder like a backwards scarf.

"Good boy." I whispered patting his head lightly.

Isabelle was nodding, "Yes, obviously he doesn't want to go down the 'screaming and kicking while you pull him by his feet' rode."

"We've been down it, and it is not pretty." I said. "Now come on."

Looking around every corner to make sure we didn't get caught, we rode down the elevator and out the front door of the Institute. Again I did not take the car, as much as I missed driving, I knew Robert and Maryse would know we were missing and there was no place for cars where we were going.

To which I hoped Isabelle and Alec, particularly Alec, did not ask.

But, of course, they did.

"Clary, where are we going? Do you know where to start our search?" Alec asked.

"I had a place in mind." I said, leading the way still down the dark streets, my face forward.

"What is that place?"

"I was thinking," I took a deep breath and pushed my words out quickly, "the seelie court."

"The seelie court?" Alec's voice did an odd rise and fall in anger.

"Yes, well the faerie queen to be specific."

"But _why?" _Alec demanded. Isabelle had stayed quiet.

I flinched, "The faerie queen offered me a favor once. Maybe she would-"

"So you are going on a _chance_?"

"She promised, Alec." I finally stopped and turned to face him, his blue eyes had gone navy with rage, "Fairies don't lie."

"But they aren't _human!_ Do you expect them to be kind to you?"

"No, I-"

"Faerie always ask favors of humans, but they have to do a favor for them in response. Do you know how-"

"Alec," Isabelle interrupted speaking for the first time, "I agree with Clary."

Alec whirled on her, "_What?" _

"This might be our only way to find Jace, given that the tracking runes are not working." She said, contained excitement evident on her lovely face.

"But, Izzy, do you know how dangerous this-"

His sister interrupted him again, "Yes, we know how dangerous this is. Come on, Clary." She pulled on my arm and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Isabelle! Clary!" Alec ran after us.

"Alec, I don't want to hear it! You can come or you can go home."

Alec mumbled something along the lines of trouble and horrible, horrible trouble but followed us nevertheless.

Meliron, Isabelle's former boyfriend, met us at the entrance, the pond, to the faerie court. He led the way into the pond without a word of greeting. Then, soaking and shivering, we entered the Seelie Court. I instantly grimaced when I entered the court; no fond memories were held here.

"My queen," Meliron bowed low before the familiar cunning Fair Folk, "I have brought you the Nephilim you have asked for."

The faerie queen looked right at me and immediately bowed, along with Isabelle and Alec.

"Clarissa Morgensten, I thought I would not be seeing you again." The Queen sneered.

"My queen," I tried to be polite and proper, "I mean no disrespect, but I thought I would never be coming again."

"I am not offended by your arrival, Clarissa. I know you are missing someone." She started to walk down from her throne.

For the first time, I saw her. Her hair was white, not from age though, her glistening locks stopped abruptly at her jawline. Her eyes were green, cloudy green, the color of moss. She was in a beautiful purple dress, the kind that you would see our ancestors wearing from the nineteenth century. The Queen was stunning.

"How would you know that? Do you spy on us?" I asked, trying to stop my staring.

Her eyes sparkled, "Perhaps."

Alec spoke next, "My queen, we come before you humble and desperate. But it is true, we have... lost one of our own." I was surprised at how formal Alec could get.

"Nephilim, why would you ever think _I_ would help _you_?" The queen asked, laughing lightly. The court laughing with her.

"My queen," I returned her attention to me, "you promised me a favor once; if I gave you a favor in response."

"I did."

"Is that still avaliable?"

The Queen walked towards me, closer, and closer still. Until she was an arms length away. I noticed idly that she and I were the same height.

The Faerie Queen slid her hand over my forearm, where the Hidden Rune lay; her palm laying over the Rune, her fingers bent up; fingernails over my skin. I had to hold in a gasp. Her touch was cold. Icy, like she had been running her hands under cold water and then let them lay on ice.

"You have become professional with your gift." It was a statement not a question.

If only, "

No, not perfect, my queen."

The Queen's hand left my forearm to touch Max on my shoulder, he flinched from the cold of her. "A Metamorphosi, so powerful, what you do with that power whether it be for the good or evil is up to you." Her hand left Max's head to touch my shoulder, tracing a star shape faintly. Then, she removed her hand and sat back down on her throne.

I noticed with annoyance that she had deliberately ignored my favor request question.

Alec had noticed too, "Look, we have come to ask if Clary can still ask a favor of you going to answer our question or not?"

"Alec, easy." Isabelle warned him.

"Your sister is smart to warn you, Alexander. I assure you, that I have not forgotten about the favor. I simply am thinking."

"And avoiding the question." Alec muttered. The Queen didn't seem to hear him, as she was know staring at the ground. A wistful expression on her face which landed on her crossed fingers, elbows perched on her throne.

In her moment of hesitation, I reached into my pocket and pulled out two rings. One on a chain, which I let hung around my neck. The other I slid onto my left ring finger. I felt Jace radiating through the rings, he was with me even if he was a thousand miles away.

"I have decided." The Queen announced standing back up and patting down her dress with precision.

"What is your decision?" I asked.

"I have decided my favor for you, what is yours for me?"

"Tell me where Jace is." My favor came out rushed and demanding.

"I suspected that. As of a few moments ago, he seated across from Jonathan Morgensten in a house along the dark parts of Alicante."

The three of us exclaimed a gasp, all for different reasons.

"Is he hurt? Is Jonathan... is he hurting Jace?" I asked desperately.

The Queen shook her head, "Clarissa, I have promised you one favor. I will not answer your questions."

"He is with Jonathan? But that makes no sense, Sebas-Jonathan he is dead right? Jace killed him." Alec asked, confusion etched over his face.

"Apparently not, young Nephilim."

"But how-" Alec shook his head, trying helplessly to put the puzzle together in his head.

"Enough." The Queen cut him off, her voice final, "Clarissa, I think you should remember that now you are the one avoiding the favor."

I flinched, fearing what she might offer, "What is the favor you need me to do?"

The Queen paused, looking me over; testing my determination and strength with her eyes. "I want you to join them."

No one spoke for a long time. We all were seizing up her words. Realizing my fate. Max curled deeper into my shoulder.

"Join them?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I would like Clarissa Morgensten to join her brother and her lover." She was only looking at me.

"No, Clary this is way to dangerous." Alec started.

"I'm afraid, that she doesn't have a choice. I have given Clarissa a favor now she must return it." The Queen raised her eyebrows, testing me still.

"I'll do it." I said, barely audible to my ears.

"Clary, you don't have to-" Alec said.

" She doesn't have a choice." Isabelle walked over and hugged me tightly. I was still to shocked to move my arms around her. "Be safe and please, bring my brother back." She whispered desperately in my ear. I could only nod.

Alec hugged me next, embracing tightly like it would be our last hug. I didn't know if he was right or not.

When he pulled away, I looked at the pair of them. What could I say? That I liked getting to know them? That I had come to like, maybe even love, both of them as a sister and brother? But no. No words were uttered. Only eye contact, but they still seemed to get it.

After all, we were warriors and were prepared to live short lives. I only wished that I could hug Mom and Luke and Simon. To tell them I'm sorry and that I loved them. But that would never happen.

I turned back to the Queen. "I'm ready."

The Queen smiled slowly, evilly, "Fantastic." She whispered, stepping forward again her hand extended towards mine. Slowly I rose both of my hands, one going to rest over the ring around my neck, the other holding onto hers.

Suddenly the hand that held mine was pulling me and I was flying. Every tree, every plant, every body of water was flying past at a dizzying rate but I felt amazing. Strong. Powerful. I felt like I could conquer the world as long as the hand in mine held.

However, as soon as it started, it ended. I was at the bottom of the food chain in a matter of a second. And the hand left. I was standing outside of a fence beyond was a beautiful brick red house that had white pillars and wonderful flowers I had never seen before.

"Be careful, Clarissa Morgensten." I jumped at the quiet voice beside me. It was the Queen.

Mildly surprised by this I nodded, "I will."

"Stay true to your favor." And she was gone. Vanished into thin air.

I stared after her for a long minute, searching where she once stood as if she were a magician that was about to reappear with a triumphant yell. That didn't happen.

When I looked into the open door, I saw Jonathan standing with a smile. He was different than his Sebastian days. His hair now blond, bleached unlike Jace's golden. The familiar happy smile was now a sinister evil smirk. His black eyes shown with a hidden emotion behind mask I knew to well.

"Come sister." He made a hand motion and the black fence disappeared. I walked forward towards him. "What brings you here?" He asked when I reached the porch.

"I have decided to join you." I was surprised to find my voice not shaky or afraid.

"Then you will abide by the rules." Jonathan's horrible smile returned.

"And if I don't?"

Jonathan pointed behind me, I looked behind to see hundreds of demons screaming and thrashing against an invisible wall. He said nothing.

"I see."

"You should come in. Make yourself at home. " He placed a hand on the small of my back and I resisted the urge to vomit or flinch away because behind the door was the person I had been searching for. Jace. And he didn't look happy.

A/N: Ahh! So short! I'm sorry! Thanks for reading!


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**Reunion**

Clary:

I didn't know what I was going to do when I first saw Jace. I predicted I would run to him, hug him, kiss him, scream, cheer. None of that happened. We just stared at each other like we were strangers.

Jace didn't look hurt, in fact, he looked as beautiful as ever. In his black leather jacket, grey shirt and blue jeans. All his clothes seemed to be new and Jace looked completely and utterly unharmed. For that, I was thankful.

Jonathan's hand slipped up and over my shoulder, where he came in contact with Max's tail. Max hit his hand away. _I knew I trained him well. _

"Sister, have you got a new pet?" Jonathan asked looking at Max. "A ferret? That is unusual." He reached his hand out to touch Max again, but Max suddenly jumped off my arm turning blue in the air and transforming into a leopard in front of me.

He was to fast for me to stop him.

Jonathan looked speechless, "Is that... That's impossible!" He furrowed his eyebrows and turned away. He was murmuring something to himself, but it was to low for me to hear.

I turned to Jace, silently asking what was going on, but Jace was staring at Jonathan; probably hearing every word he was saying.

Jonathan turned back to me, "Where did you get that?" He pointed a finger at Max.

"She doesn't have to answer that." Jace spoke for the first time. His tone harsh, protective.

Jonathan turned to Jace, an eyebrow raised, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Jace tensed, "I killed you once, I'll do it again."

Jonathan laughed at that. Then turned back to me.

"Clary," Jonathan looked down at Max on the ground, "That's a Metamorphosi isn't it?"

"Don't answer that."

I didn't listen to him, "Yes it is."

Jonathan's black eyes flashed up to meet mine, "I have one too."

As if on cue, a large black panther strolled out of a room in the house. His back tense and ready to spring, his walk calm and calculating. The panther's whole being was dark and mysterious but it was still beautiful. I couldn't help but be reminded of Jonathan when I looked at it.

I took a small step towards Max, landing somewhere in the middle of the huge cats.

"Father had one as well," Jonathan spoke again, admiring his pet with a pat on its head, "But when he died, it died beside him."

That shocked me, "Valentine had a Metamorphosi?"_ How did we not know that?_

"Yes, Hugin actually."

"That cannot be true," Jace shook his head, "Hugo was always a raven."

"Hugin, always loved to be able to fly around," Jonathan said, "and Father didn't want anyone to know about his _extra abilities,_ so Father demanded that Hugin just stay a bird. And he did."

Jace looked as shocked as I felt and I could tell why. Jace knew the bird ever since he first met Hodge, which was seven years ago, never had the bird changed or recreated anything different. I suddenly felt a need to touch Jace in a sign of comfort but my arms stayed pinned to my sides.

Jonathan's eyes looked over us, "You know, for being engaged I thought you two would at least shared a hug." He shrugged, "Oh well, Clary let's get you a room. Come with me."

Jonathan led the way through the beautiful nineteenth century looking-house slowly, as if he actually cared that I got to see everything. After the tour of downstairs, he led me up a grand staircase up to a carpeted upstairs with lots of doors on either side of the hallways.

I noticed, with a sense of worry, that Jonathan was being oddly nice. Like he acted when he was 'Sebastian'. Not that I bought his kindness, I knew he was probably waiting for a moment to kill us, kill Jace. I shivered.

Jonathan opened a white door with a black knob and led me inside. It was a bedroom, with three doors on the far side of the wall, which I assumed to be a closet, bathroom, and a door to another room.

"You can sleep in here, if you would like." He motioned to the bed. "My room is a ways down the hallway. I showed you where the kitchen is... Oh-" He pointed to the three doors, "That door is the bathroom, I'll get your Metamorphosi some food tomorrow, that is the closet, it's filled with woman's clothes, just in case, and that is a small weapon room. Filled with knives, which I heard you are an expert at throwing."

I thought it was a little creepy that he had clothes and knives already in my bedroom, but I thanked him.

"I'll show her the rest of the house." Jace's quiet voice behind me made me jump, I had not heard him enter the room.

"If you please," Jonathan looked at both of us, "Goodnight. Be downstairs by nine o'clock tomorrow." He left the room with his panther and shut the door, Jace and I alone together... well beside if you count Max, who had curled up on the bed.

"Why are you here?" Jace asked harshly as soon as the door shut.

"How does Jonathan know that I can throw knives?" I snapped right back.

"I didn't tell him that," Jace walked over to the bed and sat down, "I don't know how he knew, to be honest." I looked over at the closed door and at the little crack under the door, looking for a shadow.

Jonathan had superior hearing. He could hear my heartbeat from five-feet away, Jace told me once. I shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked.

"No, I was just thinking of-" I shook my head and I stepped closer to the bed lowering my voice, "Is he outside my door?"

"What?" Because of my lowered voice or of something else, I wasn't sure why he didn't hear me.

"Jace, he has great ears, but so do you. So, is he outside my door? Is he listening to us?"

Jace's head turned towards the door, he paused probably straining his ears to hear any noises that were being made outside the white door. He turned back and shook his head, "I can't hear anything. Maybe he went to sleep, or downstairs."

I nodded sitting down beside him on the bed, our shoulders touching before I turned to the side, "Why is he being nice?"

"Did you expect differently?" Jace asked, we were still whispering and I didn't really know why. Perhaps, not to disturb the night.

"I don't know what I expected." But I did expect you hurt.

That seemed to anger Jace, "Clary, why did you come?"

"I came to help you."

"I don't need any help, Clary. This is so dangerous, I don't want you to be in any dangerous situations." Jace said firmly.

My eyebrows rose, "Jace, you know who I am don't you?"

Jace grinned crookedly, he was almost back to himself, "Yes, I know who you are. My stubborn Clary. Despite everything, I am happy to see you."

"Thanks. I am happy to see you too." I smiled at my beautiful Jace.

"Is that so?" His voice, one eyebrow raised. I thought he was going back to normal but then he shook his head and stood up quickly, "I'll be going to bed now. My room is right across the hall, so if you need anything," He shrugged, "Goodnight."

Before he could get to the door, I called after him and he turned around. I pointed to my closet.

"Should I be afraid to go in there?"

"What?"

"I mean, how did Jonathan know that he needed womens clothes?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at the closet, "I don't know how he knew. When I got here there was men's clothes in my closet. Creepy thing was that they fit me."

I nodded looking at the closet as well, "That is creepy." I agreed slowly.

"Alright well," Jace shifted awkwardly, "Goodnight."

"Night." I said, Jace stared at me for a few more seconds before he nodded and was out the door, my heart leaving with him.

The overwhelming feeling of rejection struck me when the door shut, I knew it shouldn't but I got insecure sometimes. But Jace still loves me, I told myself, he said he would always love why, my conscience battled back, has he not touched me or even hardly looked at me. I pushed those horrible thoughts away and stood up.

Opening up my closet, hoping that I would find see something I liked, I gasped when I saw that this closet was like every woman's dream come true. Row after row of pants, skirts, dresses, shoes, coats, just everything that anyone would need. In the middle of the room, there was a large round ottoman. The floor was white tile with a gold diamond-shape in the middle of them. A full length mirror in the corner.

I walked forward, astounded by all the clothes. Gripping the first clothing in my reach, a navy blue dress, I held it up to myself. By holding it up to myself, the dress looked like it would fit like a glove.

As much as I wanted to play dress-up, it was very late and I needed to find some kind of sleep wear. In the back of the room, after twenty minutes, I found a built in brown wood dresser inside the dresser I saw pairs of sweats and tank tops.

I smiled triumphantly and changed into some black sweatpants and a grey camisole. Then, I ventured into the a bathroom, which was huge also, and found some toothpaste and brushed my teeth, not really feeling comfortable taking a shower here tonight.

I climbed into bed a few minutes after that, fully knowing that I would get no sleep, but I closed my eyes anyway.

_My dream was about a funeral. My own it seemed. My mother, Luke, Alec, Isabelle, Robert, Maryse, Jennifer, Ryan, all throwing flowers on my grave. Then, Jace._

_Jace's face was one I wouldn't like to remember. Sadness. Despair. Sorrow. Tears rolling down his cheeks. Everything I tried not to get Jace to feel and there he was with white lilies, my favorite flowers, Jace slowly placed the flowers near my tombstone._

_Jace rose a hand to the letters on the tombstone._

_Clarissa Adele Morgensten Fray_

_1991-2007_

_In loving memory, Clary's family remembers her as a daughter, sister, friend, and wife._

_"I'm so sorry, Clary. I'm so sorry." Jace cried. "I love you. I cannot live with out you, Clary. I love you so much." He pulled a knife, coated with some dry blood, and pulled it up to his throat..._

"Clary. Clary! Wake up!" A male voice yelled in my face, two cold hands were on my shoulders, shaking me out of my nightmare.

I opened my eyes, gasping for breath as sweat rolled off my forehead. Jonathan sat beside me in the bed, looking at me worriedly. I jumped away from him, not because of who he was really but because there was a man in my bed that wasn't Jace.

"Are you alright? I could hear your heartbeat from down the hallway, it was pounding so fast. So I thought that I should wake you up." He explained after my jump.

"What were you doing in the hallway at," I paused to look at the clock by my bed, "two o'clock in the morning?"

Jonathan shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. Are you okay?"

"Not really, can you get out now?" I asked, kind of rudely.

He nodded, "Oh sorry." He seemed to notice that he sat in my bed and stood up, "Do you need any water?"

"I'm okay." I said dismissively. Jonathan sighed and started to walk from the room. "Thank you for waking me up."

He turned to me and smiled, "You're welcome." Then he exited the room and shut the door.

I didn't know what Jonathan's plan was or why he was being so nice. I didn't know why Jace was being distant. But when I first got here, I thought this distant mad Jace would be Jonathan and that the kind comforting Jonathan would be Jace.

Laying back down, I shut my eyes once again. Trying to dream about a time where maybe Jace and I's life together would be normal.

At six in the morning, after hours of waking up and going back to sleep, I gave up and took a shower. There was more women products in the bathroom, which by this point I wasn't very surprised at.

The shower calmed my tense muscles and eased my tension. And of course now that my hair smelled like strawberries helped as well.

I felt... like myself again. Which I didn't like. It wasn't that I didn't want to be myself. I just didn't think I should feel this comfortable around Jonathan. I shouldn't feel like we are actually family. Brother and sister.

I shouldn't so I didn't.

"Max, ready to go downstairs?" I asked once my hair was dry and I was dressed in a new black v-neck long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

Max, as a German Shepard dog, seemed to nod and ran towards the door his tail wagging. I smiled in spite of myself and followed him to the door. Pausing with my hand on the doorknob, I bent down and pet Max's head for a second.

"Stay close to me, okay?" I whispered intensely. Max seemed to get my intensity and nodded in his own way before licking my hand. "Alright, Max, let's go."

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Pausing again to glance at the door I thought was Jace's room before Max and I walked down the stairs together. I walked to the kitchen, finding Jonathan leaning against the marble counter and Jace seated at the head of the table. A sandwich and an apple in front of him.

Jace looked over at me and he started to smile but then he soon covered it up with a wave in my direction. I smiled at him despite that, my heart automatically quickening at the sight of him.

"Eight-fifty three." Jonathan muttered noticing me in the doorway, "I was beginning to think that you were going to get down here past nine."

"That is hardly a good morning," Jace said from the table, "Clary come here, I have food for you and Max."

"Max?" Jonathan asked, confused.

I glared at him, "Yes, Max." I placed a protective hand on my dogs head, "He's named after a little boy that you killed." Jonathan looked the dog over but said nothing, not one single shed of guilt stood on his features.

I walked over to the table where Jace was and sat down beside him in a chair. Max, now a small white dog, jumped up in my lap; hoping for food as well. Jace handed the dog an apple, because Max had a deep love for apples, and gave me the sandwich; which I now realized to be peanut butter and jelly.

"Have you eaten?" I asked Jace. He nodded but said nothing more as he stood up from the table and walked to the refrigerator.

I felt that he was stretching the truth with me a little, but I gratefully ate the sandwich. When I was finished, Jonathan sat down in the seat that Jace just left. He handed me a small portable notepad that looked like a journal and some pens.

"Here," Jonathan set them in front of me, "Whenever you think of something draw it."

I gave him a look, "You want me to draw everything that comes to my mind?"

"No, sister," He said impatiently, "You create Runes. I want you to draw whatever new rune that comes to your mind."

"It doesn't work like that." I responded looking down at the journal.

"I don't care how it works, just do it." Jonathan commanded; this was the Jonathan I remembered. I almost jumped when a hand was placed around my shoulders, sending light electric waves through my arms.

"If Clary doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to." Jace stated, staring at Jonathan.

"Actually, she does." Jonathan replied, "The consequences will be deadly."

"The consequences?" I asked, "You are going to punish me if I don't do what you want?"

"Not exactly, come with me." He stood and started to led the way out of the kitchen. I glanced at Jace, his arm fell from my shoulder and came to rest at the small of my back, and I stood. Then, Max, Jace, and I followed a demon into its lair.

Jonathan led us to a door in the hallway, opened it, and there were cement stairs leading down with a railing on the wall. It was dark, I could hardly see the first two stairs. Jonathan started to walk down them and I almost followed but Jace cut me off, going down before me one hand on his belt.

The other hand reached back and caught one of mine. I started to smile, but then I realized it was more of a guiding hand than a comforting gesture. Still, I took it and let him guide me down the steps. Halfway down, or so I hoped, Max glowed blue before he jumped back on my shoulder, a ferret once again.

Squeaking and a scurrying of feet made me pause, I saw a brown rat running down the stairs behind me before it fled past Jace and I and jumped on Jonathan's hand. That must be his own Metamorphosi.

Twenty more steps and finally there was a white light coming from the bottom, it was small but growing with every step. Jace squeezed my hand. I looked away from the light to find his silhouette. He looked back at me for a moment, searching my face as if to memorize it and I was suddenly reminded of the night in Idris, when he told me he would love me forever. Then the hope in me died as the light grew.

We reached the bottom steps and I was shocked. Complete utter shock.

At the bottom of the steps, the light now shinning through the four walled cement room. The room was huge, with a stage-like area with three foot high steps leading up to the top, which was simply an open floor nothing on it but three large black circles that looked like tile.

The room also had a long table filled with different kinds of weapons. This wasn't what shocked me though, I knew Jonathan was a mad-man and he probably had a weapon room around every corner. What surprised me was that there was a prison cell, filled with people; men, women, and children, all standing with their eyes-closed, all very still.

I looked over at Jonathan. Praying silently that he wasn't about to do what I thought he was going to do. Jonathan started to smile slowly. _Oh no. _

"Why are these people down here?" I asked, trying to keep the anger and sadness out of my voice.

Jonathan looked over at me, "These are _not_ people, they are Downworlders."

"And what are you going to do with them?" This time the anger was clear.

He turned back to the prison cell and smiled, "Come with me, sister."

"Where is Clary going?" Jace stepped in. His hand still in mine.

"I just want to show my sister what the punishment is when you break the rules, little brother," Jonathan said innocently then his voice turned hateful, "Or when you are _filth _like them." He pointed over to the cell in disgust.

"How dare you! How can you talk about people like that?" I asked loudly before I could stop myself. Jace squeezed my hand again, this time in comfort.

"These are not _people_, Clary. These are the scum that ruin this Earth!" Jonathan yelled right back at me.

"But these are lives! Lives you are taking!" I momentarily realized that I had no idea what Jonathan planned to do with the Downworlders but I had a feeling that it would be bad.

"Yes, yes I am." He said his tone unaffected. "Now I would get up there," He pointed to the stage-area, "and onto one of those three tiles before it happens."

"Before _what_ happens?" I part-demanded.

"You'll see. Come. It is about to begin." Jonathan started to climb the three steps leading up to the stage. Jace pulled me up while I tugged on his hand to get him to stop.

"Clary, please." Jace whispered lowly as we touched the cement ground of the stage it was hot. Hot like when the sun has been beating down on the floor around a pool. It burned my shoe covered feet.

Jace noticed the heat and led us to one of the three tiles. He shook his head at me before placing on foot hesitantly on the black tile, he nodded and sighed in comfort placing his other foot in the tile as well.

The heat was becoming unbareable and I was about to run over to the third tile area as Jace suddenly yanked my hand and pulled me onto his tile spot. My back to his chest. He tensed. Every part of my body burned comfortingly where it touched Jace, besides my feet.

The tile was cold. Cold like when you would step _into _the pool and cool off your burned feet. It felt nice against my shoes, I sighed in comfort, and Jace relaxed behind me.

Jonathan, across from us in a similar tile space, looked impatient as he held a grey box with a blue and red button on it. The kind of box you would see in a superhero movie and on of the buttons blows up and the other is safe. He pressed the blue button and suddenly a glass cylinder came up around the three tiles, in a form of safety. The glass rose and rose until it almost hit the ceiling which I could only guess it stopped was because we needed air.

Jonathan pressed the red button and the cell doors opened, all the people that it contained woke up and looked around. Mothers grabbing their children as they screamed. Fathers running out of the cell and looking towards the stairs. Then, they noticed Jonathan and all growled at once.

Jonathan smiled, a grim awful smile that haunted my dreams, "Welcome, Downworlders."

"How dare you!" A mother screeched hiding her children's heads with her hands.

"Please, join me. It will make things much easier." Jonathan motioned to the stage.

"You are heartless!"

"We will never join you!" A man puffed out his chest and many other men yelled in agreement.

I felt Jace's hand let go of mine and rub my arm, the other came up slowly to cover my eyes. I pushed it away.

Jonathan sighed, "Well, I guess this will have to happen." He pressed the red button again and another glass wall suddenly appeared behind the crowed, it started to push them forward towards the stage.

Men tried to push it back, vampires, werewolves, everyone all working together to save themselves. The glass didn't stop, they were now nearing the steps. The werewolves started who had all turned into wolves by now, were shoving against the glass trying helplessly to break it. The second step... Jace now turned me to face his chest, but I could still were now on the stage.

"Now, was that so hard?" Jonathan asked as the glass started to create a dome around the stage. His finger pointed towards a black button on the box, which I had not seen before.

People started to beat on our glass, children screamed from the heat of the stage, some vampires trying to jump over the top of the glass, werewolves charging head first into our only safety. Jace held me closer, but the glass did not break.

"Sister, _this _is how you will be punished if you do not obey me." Jonathan locked eyes with me through the crowd.

"Stop it, Jonathan. You've made your point." Jace said, rubbing my back. I couldn't believe he could be so calm when all these people were about to... I didn't even want to think it.

"No, I want to teach Clary a lesson, you _will_ obey me." Jonathan replied, only looking at me. "Look, Clary, look what you've done to them."

"Don't look, you did not cause this." Jace whispered to me.

I looked. I looked at every soul, every life, every family that Jonathan was about to take away forever.

"Look what you have caused!" Jonathan screamed suddenly, "Look! Watch what happens to them!" He pressed the black button.

"Don't look, Clary!" Jace yelled in my ear, but even if I tried to not look it was to late. Fire shot up from the ground, engulfing every last one of the Downworlders on the stage, but it did not set flames to them. The fire ran over every part of their skin and they started to turn grey, motionless. They were turning to stone. Then, it stopped and all the glass came down, unlocking us from our safety.

I stared around at all the screaming people, all the mothers trying to help their children, the werewolves trying to break all the glass, the vampires in crouched forms prepared to jump away but they were never able to.

"Think about this the next time you decided to talk back to me." Jonathan said, then he started to walk back up the stairs as if he had not just taken a hundred peoples lives.

I kept looking, in shock, maybe, from person to person.

"Clary..." Jace whispered. I noticed that I had walked away from him, let go of his hand, and was out of his embrace and I was standing in the middle of the stones.

"Clary," He continued, "It isn't your fault. Don't think that this is your fault."

I could not speak. The silence in the room was poisoning.

"Please, Clary. Talk. Say something, please."

"Jonathan... how could he... how could anyone do this? All these people." I whispered. Jace wrapped his long arms around me.

"I don't know, Clary." He rubbed my back. "I don't know."

"My fault... my fault." Remarkably, I was not crying.

"Clary, this is not your fault. Listen to me. It isn't." Jace pulled away only to place his hands on my shoulders and look me in the eyes.

"Why did he do this then?"

"Jonathan is a monster, Clary. He is a heartless monster."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because he wanted to get inside your head." Jace whispered, moving his hands up my shoulders to cup my face, "Under those pretty curls and behind those emerald eyes."

"How are you so... calm?" I asked loudly.

Jace sighed, "Jonathan showed me what would happen if I tried to run away. I think you can guess what he showed me."

I looked around again before Jace's hand pushed my head back to look at him instead. I just shook my head, not knowing what else to say or do.

"You should't of come, Clary." He whispered.

Not this again,

"I had to."

"No you didn't." Jace pulled me towards his chest again, my arms stayed at my sides, "I can take care of myself, Clary."

"So if the situation was reversed, you would want me here by myself?" I asked doubtfully, looking up so I could see his eyes.

They narrowed, "That's different."

"No it's not."

"Clary, I know you are brave and stubborn but you also are little and you need to be protected-" He stopped when I pushed myself away from him, I almost fell into a stone werewolf.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _I was suddenly furious with him and this whole situation.

"Clary," Jace whispered shock covering his features, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Everyone needs to be protected sometimes."

"Exactly, this is your time." I motioned upstairs to where Jonathan was.

"No, Clary-" Jace ran a hand through his hair, I could tell his own anger was rising. "You shouldn't of come! Now Jonathan is going after you and I have to protect you."

"Why? Because I am so helpless and little?" I nearly screamed, "Do you not remember that I am a trained shadowhunter, Jace, do you not remember that I can throw knifes across the room and hit my target. Do you not remember that I can create Runes?" I was screaming by now.

"Yes, I remember. I know you can, Clary! I know those things! But I can't let you fight my battles for me!"

"Oh, so because you're the man you have to do everything and I have to sit on the sidelines? Do you not think that maybe I want to protect you too?" I asked angrily, I turned my back to him and started to run up the stairs.

I knew Jace could catch up to me if he wanted to, but he kept his distance if he was even coming up the stairs. From his silent footsteps and no light at all, I couldn't be completely sure. Sad, furious, and alone, except for the ferret on my shoulder- my one true rock- I climbed the stairs.

Jace:

Why did I always have to mess things up? I should've just held her, let her cry into my shoulder, while I marvel at how beautiful she is, how she fits so well in my arms, and how warm she is. But no, I had to mess things up by talking. Now, Clary was mad at me and I couldn't do anything about it.

If only things were different, if only Clary and I had met at a coffee shop and I wasn't a shadowhunter, instead I was high-school student and she was the gorgeous painter. I could picture it, my fantasy in which Clary would be safe, I would come into the shop; Clary would be my waitress, we would lock eyes and instantly fall in love, get married, have kids, all the while she would be safe and happy.

But things aren't different and Clary is not safe. That thought alone could drive me into insane emotions.

I wanted to make her happy, I wanted her to always smile that beautiful smile that would light up her eyes and face. Which in return would make my whole day better.

But that couldn't always happen; as much as I wanted, as much as I pleaded to the God I didn't believe in, the happily ever after in fairy tales never really happened.

So, slowly, I climbed the steps after her letting her keep her distance from me, if that was what she wanted.

Sure _I_ wanted to run up to her, apologize, kiss her, love her, the way a fiancee should. But I couldn't, because that was what Jonathan wanted me to do. He didn't want me to be the far away lover, he wanted me to let my guard down when she came in the room and simply focus on Clary.

As a shadowhunter who has trained for years, he should think better. But I knew Jonathan _was_ thinking better because not only was I a shadowhunter who had trained for seven years against demons like him, but now I was a shadowhunter in love. Hopelessly deeply in love with the girl that was storming out of the room, away from me.

As I made my way to the top of the stairs and out of the room, I looked both ways do the hallway. _Where had Clary gone? _As mad as she was at me, I still wanted to keep close, when Jonathan was around, to protect her.

"Why don't you make some dinner? Clear your mind a little bit." The voice of Jonathan sounded from the kitchen, I walked quickly in that direction.

I entered the kitchen and saw Jonathan and Clary, who still looked empty, sad, and maybe a little angry. Jonathan had his back to me, Clary was at the stove pouring something into a bowl which had bubbling water in it. She did not look at me.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Clary asked Jonathan, her tone emotionless.

"I want you to do what you want to do," Jonathan replied easily, "Unless I tell you to do something. In which case you should probably listen to me."

Clary flinched and I instantly stepped forward, towards her to comfort her wrap my arms around her small waist and tell her it was going to be okay. However, Jonathan and Clary both looked up at me. Clary eye's narrowed and her expression turned angry. Jonathan looked amused.

"Nice of you to join us, little brother. I thought you had lost your way." Jonathan sneered.

"I wouldn't worry about me getting lost." I snapped at him.

Jonathan tsked, "Jace, I wouldn't get to feisty. You know what would happen..." With his eyes he pointed at Clary and back at me. I growled at him, walking forward until I was right across from Clary.

"What are you making?" I asked, Jonathan walked over to the table in the kitchen, sitting down at the head and watching the show.

Clary glared at me, "Spaghetti."

I was shocked by this, "But you hate spaghetti."

She shrugged looking down while she stirred the contents of the bowl, "Jonathan wanted some."

My head snapped over to Jonathan, "Why can't you make your own pasta?"

"Clary offered." Jonathan shrugged.

"Is that true?" I turned back to my Clary.

She was still glaring at me, "I wanted to take my mind off things."

Jonathan cut me off before I could respond, "So, sister, how is mom?"

Clary's eyes flashed and her snapped over to Jonathan, "What?"

"Is she out of her coma?"

"What do you care?" Clary asked, her voice full of venom.

"She _is_ my mother." Jonathan replied mocking hurt.

Clary glared at him for another second, "Yes, she is out of her coma. She is doing fine."

"And how is your werewolf friend...Lucian?"

"Luke,"

Clary said, "Is now her fiancee."

"And your vampire friend?"

"Simon."

Jonathan shook his head, "It doesn't matter what his name is, he is still a Downworlder."

Clary's hand tightened around her wooden spoon. Suddenly, Jonathan's plan shone up at me. This is how he was going to get at Clary, I can only hope that he wouldn't go after Luke... and Simon, for Clary's happiness not mine.

"Are you going to go after them too?" Clary was obviously trying to keep calm.

"Maybe I won't... maybe I will." Jonathan muttered. After that, Clary was gone. She grabbed the knife, that confidently lay beside the bowl she was just stirring, and threw it at Jonathan's head. He dodged but did not look angry.

"Clary!" I yelled, shocked, "Get out!" I stepped in front of her and pushed her from the room and all the way upstairs, until we were in her bedroom and she was seated on the bed.

"Jace! I did not need your-" Clary's voice cut off as my lips crashed down on hers. They were not soft like they should be, instead they were forceful, ruthless, and nothing like I usually kiss her. Unsurprisingly, she pulled away.

I was surprised, however, when I saw that she was crying.

"Clary," I whispered cupping her face, "Did I hurt you?"

She pulled away, getting her face out of my hands and I couldn't deny that I was hurt. Clary held a piece of paper, clutched between her hands like it was a lifeline.

"I want you back." She whispered, her voice breaking on and off from her crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. My hands dropping to my sides as she obviously didn't want me to touch her.

"I want you back." Clary repeated a little louder.

"I'm here, Clary. I'm still here."

"I know, I see you. But I don't see _Jace_. Where is the cocky bastard that everyone hates but I love? Where is the secretly sensitive man that loves me with all his heart? Where are you, Jace? Because this isn't you. I want you back." She whispered.

I was speechless, staring at the girl I loved. I wanted to say, _I'm right here_ but I could only think how I looked in her eyes. A man who used to show the world that he loved Clary. Now, I was just a far away, fighting, man who was not there for her when she needed me most.

"I want you back, Jace. I want the man that wrote me this back." She held up the note and handed it to me. Still speechless, I read it and recognized it as the note that I wrote when I gave her the ring that now was around her neck. The night I told her I loved her.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I didn't mean for the to sound like it did, but I had to show her that I was still here and that I still loved her and would love her until I died.

"What?" This time Clary looked speechless.

"Please listen, before you say no. I don't mean that I want to do anything that you don't want me to do. I need to hold you tonight. I need to know that I can protect you tonight. I want you to know that I _am_ still here. Please." I practically begged her.

To my complete surprise, again, she let me. Clary scooted back on the bed and under the covers, motioning me to follow. She then closed her eyes and curled up on the bed, her back to me. I smiled at her, took off my jacket, and walked around the bed and sat down beside her. My fingers brushed over her face, pushing back the red hair that had fallen to hide it. _Gosh, she is so beautiful. _

I smiled wider, taking my shoes off as I lay down in the bed, my head laying on the white fluffy pillow beside her. Hesitantly, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed my chest up against her back, my knees pressed up against the back of her knees, my feet intertwined with hers. All of my body was lined up with hers, I was completely guarding her from everything that might get to her.

"I'm still here." I whispered in her ear.

"You are now." Clary sighed.

"I'll be here forever." I kissed the back of her neck lightly. "I'm sorry I upset you and that I yelled at you earlier."

"There's my Jace." Clary's eyes were still closed but her face lit up in a small smile.

I sighed, _my Jace _she said, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"You're my life, my Clary." I whispered into her ear, so low she might not of even heard it.

She smiled a little wider, "Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary."

Clary:

I woke the next morning to the sun shinning in on my face. The warmness of Jace's body and his arm around me was gone, but as I moved my leg a little I felt that where he was lying was still warm so he probably just got up.

I sat up, looking around my bedroom, Jace was not in the room and the bathroom light wasn't on. I became mildly sad at the sight but I got up to take a shower anyway.

When I came out, I dressed in some jeans and a white shirt with a black comfy warm jacket over it. The room got suddenly very hot and I fanned myself before I heard a sharp wisp of air and I turned around sharply.

Floating over my bed was a flame of fire, but then the flame suddenly went out and a note fell from it. _Ah, fire letter. _I assured myself, walking towards the bed I grabbed the note.

Miss Clarissa Fray Morgensten

It read on the front of the envelope,_ that's odd. _I opened the letter and read.

Clary,

He has Magnus.

-Alec.

I never thought I would get so much anger out of three words in my life.

Until today.

Grabbing at a knife in my jacket, I started to run from the room. My hand was on the doorknob when I stopped myself. Slowly, I backed away from door and sat down on my bed.

Fine, I thought, _If Jonathan wants to play the good-guy and bad-gut, if he wants to play mind games and lie then I will too. _I dropped the knife on my bed and grabbed a pencil, writing a reply to Alec on the back of his note before I pulled out my stele and watched it flame up and disappear.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Of Jace and Jonathan and Clary! Tell me what you think Clary wrote back to Alec too! Thanks, have a great day!


	13. Portal

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments series or any of these characters.

**Portal**

Clary:

I walked downstairs slowly; holding onto Max's collar while I held him, as a black cat, in my arms. _He has Magnus._ Those three words kept repeating in my mind. Over and over again. My anger flaring with every step I took closer to Jonathan.

Jace met me at the bottom of the steps, however he took one look in my eyes and knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't get away.

"Where is Jonathan?" I asked.

"In the living room." Jace said, moving my face so I looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Later, okay?" I pleaded, knowing Jonathan could hear me if I explained what happened with Alec's letter.

Jace looked reluctant to nod at my request. I smiled reassuringly and stood up on my tip-toes to kiss his check.

"Thanks." I whispered. Jace took my hand.

"I'm sorry I was not there when you woke up."

"That's okay." I replied, happy to almost have my Jace back.

Jonathan sat on a brown couch in the living room, a large red book in his hands, his legs crossed casually and an almost innocent expression on his face as he read. But I knew different, he looked up at me and smiled as I entered.

"Good morning, sister," Jonathan said pleasantly.

"Morning." I fought a glare. _He has Magnus. _

"It's eight-forty-five, good job with your timing."

"Thank you."

"I've decided what I want you to do today," Jonathan announced happily, "I want you to learn a new language; Romanian to be more specific."

"Why would I ever-" Jonathan raised his eye brows, "In one day?" I asked instead.

"Isn't that impossible?" Jace asked from beside me.

"Not with this book it isn't." Jonathan stood up and handed me the red book he was reading, Max scampered onto my shoulder. "Romanian is chapter ten. I suggest you get started."

I looked from Jonathan to the huge red book, that had to way at least ten pounds, and then to Jace. He saw my expression.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Jace assured me.

"That would be a wise decision, because Clary, there is going to be a little... test tomorrow on how well you know your language." Jonathan's eyes glinted in a way that scared me.

"What kind of test?" I asked slowly.

"Sister, you've been to mundane school, you know what test are." With that he left and entered the kitchen.

"Clary, let's go get started." Jace took the book from my arms in one hand and held mine in the other. He led me upstairs and into my bedroom. "Chapter ten," He whispered to himself as he sat down on the bed next to me, "Here it is." He placed the open book in my lap. "The easiest words are 'Hello' 'How are you?' stuff like that."

"You speak Romanian?" I asked him numbly. Getting one glance at this book, I saw rows upon rows of words, phrase, sentences even states and planets. I became dizzy at the sight.

"Fluently. As well as Italian, Latin, and Ancient Greek." Jace gloated easily.

As impressed as I was, I looked back down on the book still to nervous to praise Jace.

"Now that is just insulting," Jace muttered in a hurt tone, "Here I am, quart-lingual and you don't even utter a wow." He shook his head. "What is happening to fiancee's these days?"

"Jace, I have to learn a whole new language in one day. I don't have time to 'utter a wow'."

"If you have time to say that, you have time to say wow." Jace rose an eyebrow and deciding that this conversation was going to lead into a pointless fight, I gave him what he wanted.

"Wow, Jace. Teach me Romanian." I said in a false happy voice.

"Now was that so hard?" Jace asked obviously proud of himself. I started to pick up the book, possibly to hit him over the head with it, he chuckled,"Yes Clary. I would love to teach you Romanian." He pointed to 'Hello' on the page. "Say what you think that says in Romanian."

I looked down where he was pointing, "Bună ziua?"

"The 'a' has to be longer. That is what that line over it means. Bună ziua. Try again." Jace instructed.

I took his tips and tried again, "Bună ziua."

"Now that means, hello. Let's go to a phrase, 'How are you'. Cum esti tu?" Jace said. "You try."

"Cum esti tu." I repeated what he said.

"It's a question so make sure it sounds like one." Jace looked bored.

"Cum esti tu?" I rose my voice on the last word to make it sound like a question.

He didn't smile, "Now let's try..."

For the next few hours, Jace taught me about fifty words, twenty phrases, and about thirty sentences. By the end of three hours, we were talking back and forth in paragraphs even though I was a little slower than he was when it came to translating them in my mind.

"Bună ziua. Cum esti tu? Eu am facut bine. Numele meu este Jace. Esti foarte frumoasa, care este numele dumneavoastră? Translate that." Jace asked the millionth question. By this time, I lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling as if the words would appear. Jace had the red book in his hands so I wouldn't cheat.

"Hello. How are you? I am doing well. My name is Jace. You are very beautiful, what is your name?" I translated after a moments hesitation.

Jace ordered, "Now respond to me." Max licked my foot in approval from his spot at the end of the bed.

"Bună ziua. Eu sunt bine. Vă mulţumim pentru că a... suplimentului de planificare. Numele meu este Clary." I said.

"You didn't say anything about my beauty."

"I don't have to," I replied, "You talk about your beauty enough for the both of us."

"Aroganta este cheia, dragostea mea." Jace smirked.

"Arrogance is the key?" I asked, trying to translate. Jace nodded. "You're right the key to having women slap you."

Jace shrugged, "Let's keep going. Come here," I sat up, "Now I will teach you planets and more sentences."

Before he could start to teach me, the room became very hot and a flame burst out of nowhere in front of me. Max jumped off the bed and growled. Jace had me in his arms and across the room before I could blink. But then the flame disappeared and a note attached to a small vile of liquid dropped onto the bed.

I squirmed in Jace's arms, "Let go, Jace. I was expecting this."

"Fire mail? Who are you talking to?" Jace asked still holding me close to him. The electric sparks shocked me where his hands were but I ignored them.

I squirmed again, "Let me go." Jace set me on my feet slowly and I ran to the bed. Grabbing the letter first, it was addressed to me; just like last time.

_Clary,_

_Here is this. Yes, Isabelle and I made it back to the Institute. Maryse and Robert are very angry. What do you want me to do next? Is Jace alright? Are you? Have you found Magnus?_

_-Alec_

I smiled, thanking Alec silently. I set the note down beside me, fully knowing that Jace was going to read it, and picked up the vile of liquid. It was clear, looking harmless like water, but in this container was enough poison to kill an elephant.

"Clary, you are contacting Alec!" Jace asked loudly, I put a hand over his mouth to shush him. Looking over at the door, waiting for Jonathan to come in here and then kill more Downworlders.

"Shh." I placed a finger over my lips.

"Jonathan's outside, Clary; I heard the front door open and close earlier. He can't hear us." Jace's voice was muffled underneath my hand. I took it away from his mouth.

"Okay." I nodded, "Yes, I am contacting Alec. He sent me a message this morning and it said, 'He has Magnus', he being Jonathan, and that's why I was angry earlier."

Jace looked perplexed as he stared at me, "Clary, what's in that container?" He pointed to the liquid on the bed.

"Poison." I said, picking it up and showing it to him.

He rose an eyebrow, "And what do you expect to do about Jonathan's demon side?"

"What?"

"Valentine put demon blood in Jonathan's body, Clary. He has demon blood and human blood." Jace looked impatient, "What do you expect to do about his demon blood?"

I shrugged, "I'm pretty good with a knife."

"That's not funny, Clary. I don't want- Jonathan is so much faster than you. He's as fast as me when running. He will get away and then summon all of his demons on us."

"But, Jace, he'll be to weak after he drinks this." I shook the vile making a tornado like swirl.

Jace sighed placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "This plan could go wrong, but I know when you get determined, you will not stop for anyone, not even me."

"Jace, please, this might be our only chance to kill him." I whispered, "Both sides of him."

Jace looked at me for a long moment, moving his hand that was on his nose and push a piece of hair back behind my ear, as always it was like a reflex his expression not changing. Then he cupped my face, bringing his other hand up as well, my face now a prisoner between his two hands. He bent down to place his forehead on mine, closing his eyes, and sighing.

"How did I fall in love with with someone who is more stubborn than I am?" Jace whispered, his hot breath, smelling of mint, ran all over my face. My eyes fell closed on their own.

"Jace," I breathed, "Please. Help me with this." He sighed again, running his fingertips over my cheeks, eyelids, lips.

"Am să vă ajute, Clary. I'll help you. Just tell me what drink you put it in so I don't sip out of it instead."

"I was planning to put it in coffee, then put some sugar in it." I smiled, opening my eyes to look at his beautiful face; his eyes still closed, I longed to see their beautiful golden color.

"I don't like sugar in my coffee." Jace smiled softly, as if relieved that I remembered this little detail about him.

"I know, so make sure you sniff the coffee first."

"I'll do that." Jace replied, bringing his lips down to kiss my forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at me. I was so close to him that I could see small brown flecks in his beautiful light eyes. "You better respond to Alec, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Okay." Jace slowly retracted his hands from my face and let me go to the bed; where I pulled out a new piece of paper and a pen and responded to Alec. I drew the Rune for fire on the note and it lit up before dissolving in the air. "Thank you." I said to Jace when I was done.

"For what?" Jace asked, coming to sit down on the bed.

"Thanks for teaching me Romanian and for going along with this plan."

"You're far from completely learning Romanian and the plan might take days," Jace replied, "But you're welcome."

I smiled at him and he continued to teach me the Roman language. The sun was starting to set when Jonathan came into the room, I quickly shoved the poison in my pocket.

"How is the teaching going?" He smiled pleasantly.

This time I didn't stop my glare, "Fine." I replied shortly.

"Fine or more than fine?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am going to need your help. Both of yours actually." He smiled.

"Why? What's going on?" Jace asked quickly, he seemed to unconsciously slide an arm around my waist and pull me closer.

"A new set of Downworlders have just come in." Jonathan smiled wider.

I sucked in a breath as several questions sped through my mind at once; Was Magnus in the prison? Had Jonathan learned about my notes with Alec?

"No." I whispered, ice seemed to run through my veins despite the warmth of Jace's hand and I became furious. "No! You can't keep doing this!" I yelled at him, standing up.

"Actually I can, sister, and if you don't obey me I will make _you_ kill every last one of them." Jonathan glared at me, meaning every word he said.

"I wouldn't..." I shook my head.

"Then you will die with them-"

"No!" Jace screamed.

"Yes, Jace, she would. This bitch," Jonathan pointed a finger at me, "needs to be taught some manners."

"If you lay a hand on her," Jace walked in front of me, "I'll fold you over so many times that you will be a little filthy origami half-demon."

"Still so confident I see?" Jonathan laughed humorously. "I have no interest in fighting with you right now, Jace. Meet me downstairs, you two. Bring weapons." He left the room. Jace turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He lifted his hand up and touched my cheek.

I flinched away from his hand, "Fine. Jace, Magnus is probably down there, I have to save him and we have to get the poison in his cup and I need-"

Jace pulled me into a hug, his tone patient, "Stop, Clary. It's all going to be okay. Get your knives, stele, whatever you need and I'll meet you at the top of the stairs." He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded pulling away from him and watching him walk out of the room and shut the door.

When he left, I took a deep breath in and out before walking into my closet looking over the impressive rows of knives. I pulled on a leather jacket and shoved all of the knives in their spots inside the jacket. Then, I grabbed two stele's, on to put in my jacket and the other to mark my body with the right Runes.

The Runes I usually marked myself were; soundless, balance, speed, precision, fearless, agility, stamina, healing, and hidden. I marked myself with this because those were almost all that I knew besides that ones that I created.

Suddenly, completely ironically, an image shown up in my mind; I grabbed the journal Jonathan had given me, grabbing a pencil as well, and started to draw. The rune was clear and strong, unlike Hidden's faintness, its dark lines showed up with great force against the backs of my eyelids.

When it was finished, I opened my eyes and looked down at the Rune. Nothing came to me as to what it might be, a knock sounded on my door and I shoved the journal in my jean pocket deciding that I would think of it later. "Come in."

The door opened and Jace stood in his all black shadowhunter gear, "Clary, are you okay? I thought you were going to meet me at the stairs." Carefully, I pulled on leather gloves over Jace's engagement ring and responded to him.

"I'm fine." I walked forward and kissed his cheek, "I promise."

"I won't let Jonathan hurt you, if thats what you're worried about." Jace said.

I shook my head, "I don't want you to risk your life for me."

"Clary, I always will."

It's useless to try reasoning with him,

"I'm worried about the Downworlders."

He pulled me in a hug, "We will free them, Clary. We will."

I let go of Jace, "Let's go. Max, come on." The dog quickly turned into a large jaguar and followed me.

"Be careful, Clary. Please." Jace whispered. I looked back at him.

"I will, Jace. You will too, right?"

Jace nodded, "I promise." I didn't know if he was trying to hide it, but there was a excited glint in his eye that always appeared when Jace was about to fight demons.

"Alright, then, let's go." I took his hand and we walked downstairs. "Wait, Jace, come to the kitchen for a second." I said pulling his hand.

"The poison?" He whispered letting me pull him into the kitchen.

I nodded, letting go of his hand only for a second to make coffee, put sugar in it, and then pour in the clear liquid that was the poison. I smiled at my work and then turned back to Jace.

"We'd better go, Jonathan is not going to be happy." I said.

"Since when do I care what people think?" Jace muttered but let me pull him again to the front door and outside of the house, where Jonathan was still waiting.

I gasped when I saw what was in front of the house.

There was a mile long line of Downworlders ready to meet there fate. They all we lined up like tame school children on their way to lunch. All chained together by a blue hand-cuffs that were hooked onto their feet. They were not asleep like the Downworlders from yesterday, they were awake not making a sound. Peaceful almost.

Demons and Forsaken were growling at them on either side.

A horrible lump in my throat rose up when I saw that Magnus Bane was in front of the line. He was hard to recognize, being in all black, no sparkle or spikes in his hair, and all types of cuts and bruises layered his arms and face like a second skin. I reached my free hand out to him, like it would really do anything. Jace squeezed my other one and then let it go.

"Jonathan! What are you going to do with them?" Jace asked loudly.

"Actually," Jonathan turned to us, "I am going to make my sister kill this one." He pointed to Magnus.

"No. No! I won't!" I shook my head, stepping away from Jonathan.

"What if I said that if you kill _him_ then I would free the rest?" He questioned like an evil man twirling his mustache while he takes my virtue. I looked over at Magnus, his cat eyes flickered to me with sadness trapped in them.

"No." I whispered my voice sounding unsure. I kept debating in my head; _Kill Magnus rest go free. Don't kill Magnus and they all, Magnus included, get turned to stone. _

"Are you sure about that?" Jonathan taunted. I didn't answer, "I thought you might be annoying, so," He waved his hand signaling the demons to come after Jace, "You see, sister, if you do not choose one person your beloved Jace will be killed painfully and slowly by all my him." Jonathan pointed at Jace.

All of a sudden, ten demons of every kind were charging at Jace. He pulled out two serphab blades, named them, and crouched into a fighting stance. Jace caught eyes with me for half a second before the first demon attacked him, he killed it easily but they kept coming. _No! Magnus or Jace. Magnus or Jace. _The answer was obvious in my heart but I didn't want to admit it. Jonathan was watching me and saw that I made a decision, he called the demons off of Jace, who was now panting a few cuts on his face.

"Which life will you choose to end sister?" Jonathan asked. At that moment, all I wanted to do was choke the living out of him and stomp on his grave but I couldn't so I tried to convey it in a glare.

Breaking my glare at Jonathan, I pulled out a knife from inside my leather jacket and looked up at Magnus. Jonathan gave a sigh. As if in slow motion, I walked up to the front of the line of Downworlders, Magnus was still looking down at me as I raised my knife and angled it at his heart.

"Do it." Magnus whispered, his cat eyes calm.

My knife paused, "I can't." I turned, my back now facing the Downworlders and my knife towards Jonathan... and Jace.

Jonathan sighed, shaking his head, "Clary, Clary, Clary." He tsked, "So stupid. So idiotic. You know you cannot beat me, out run me, and still here you are protecting the _filth _that wreck this Earth."

"You are the filth, brother." I put as much venom as I could into my voice, "And I am going to stand up for what is right." Despite my words, my hand around the knife was shaking as its blade pointed at Jonathan.

Jonathan thought for a moment then smiled slowly, "Fine, Clary. Be the hero. Save the day like good little girls do. But I hope you know that this will only make me come after you harder, faster, and stronger." He threatened before turning around, motioning his demons off, and retreating back into the house.

I turned and walked about twenty yards away until I nodded to myself and started to create a portal. _I just hope that Alec got my letter in time. _Once I finished the portal, I looked through and saw a house I didn't recognize, however, the people inside the house I did recognize. And Alec was standing in front of them all, locking eyes with me.

"I got your message." Alec said through the portal, he held up a piece of paper.

"Good." I nodded. Alec's eyes shifted and started to look for someone, Magnus I guessed.

I turned as well and found the Downworlders had followed me and were prepared to run through the portal. I raised a hand to stop them and bent down to the nearest Downworlder, a werewolf woman, and drew the Rune for unlocking. Hers unlocked along with everyone else's in a line they all were free.

Alec stepped out of the way and all the Downworlders started to run through the portal, ten at a time, escaping to freedom. A few stopped and hugged me or said their thanks but I was hardly listening as Jace came to stand in front of me, on the opposite side of the portal. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned for a moment and saw Magnus smiling at me.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you." I whispered.

"Thank you for not killing me." Magnus replied, right then I wanted nothing more than to hug him and cry but I couldn't, not yet.

I flicked my eyes back over to the portal and saw that there was only Jace, Magnus, and myself left. Jace made no move towards me or into the portal. I realized what was happening.

"I thought you might come." I whispered, looking into his golden eyes.

"Clary, please, I-" Jace started.

"Just maybe... I thought you might. I guess I didn't expect this," I started to voice my thoughts, "after all, one minute you love me and the next you're not talking to me."

"Clary, I just have to-"

"Goodbye, Jace." I said before walking through the portal.

Jace:

"Clary!" I called after her, still seeing her perfect body and red hair retreating, running away from me and into the unknown house.

"Go, Jace." Magnus whispered, I looked over at him, "You have to kill Jonathan. Go. I'll explain it to her."

"Magnus, thank you." I said gratefully.

"Don't get sappy on me, Jace. Go kill Jonathan and we'll keep the portal open." Magnus said before touching my shoulder and walking through the portal. Alec embraced him as soon as he was through. I smiled wistfully at my best friend before running into the house after Jonathan.

I ran straight into the kitchen, seeing the still steaming cup of coffee with the poison hidden in the contents. The cup was clutched between Jonathan's hands.

"Such a shame that our sister had to leave, isn't it Jace?" Jonathan asked.

"She isn't _my _sister." I shivered, thinking back to when we thought we were siblings.

"Adoptive only." Jonathan shrugged. "Not related."

"We are in no way related." My anger started to grow, so I hid it behind my mask of boredom.

"You're right, now you are _lovers_, right?" Jonathan asked, the cup still in his hands. "Tell me, Jace. Why didn't you run after your beautiful little lover?"

Because I have to kill you first and then explain to her later. Now drink the damn cup of coffee.

Instead of saying those things, I didn't answer.

"Maybe you thought coming here was your calling? Don't worry, thats how I felt when you arrived."

Drink the coffee,

"Really? Because when I arrived here I thought I was going to beat your ass until dawn."

Jonathan's head cocked to the side, "Why hasn't that happened Jace? Because of _her?_ Or because you are scared of my demons?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then it is because of Clary." Jonathan started to walk towards me, the cup still in his hand. "She is a great kisser isn't she?" He whispered. "Her lips are full, rich, she smells of apples and when I held her body close to me I could feel every line of her heated body, the curve of her breasts, every inch of her being up against me and _not you_."

Drink the damn cup of coffee, I thought. It took every ounce of me not to beat him senseless right then and there but I had to wait. _He will be to weak, Jace, when he drinks this._ Clary told me.

Jonathan took my silence as an excuse to drink his coffee and I smiled slowly, not even trying to fight it. He kept drinking the cup until it was empty and was about to say something before his face pinched up in pain and he clutched his stomach. Jonathan fell onto his back and started to twitch excessively.

I took out a dagger and bent down beside him, "Poison in the coffee cup. Pretty cliche isn't it?" Jonathan looked over at me, his body still twitching, "But you were stupid enough to fall for it. Any last words Jonathan?" I asked, getting excited as my dagger inched its way towards his heart.

"Clary... Tell Clary... I'm sorry." He moaned out. I was surprised by these words and paused, "Jace kill me... kill me... please." Jonathan grasped my wrist and pulled the dagger to his heart, not having the strength to push it into his skin.

"Vale, Jonathan Morgensten." I whispered before pressing the dagger forward and into his heart. Jonathan locked his black eyes on mine and closed his eyes as he stopped moving.

Jonathan looked peaceful, like he was sleeping almost.

I stood up whispering, "I'll tell her I'm sorry too." And with that I was out the front door of the house, seeing several shadowhunters on the field fighting the many demons that Jonathan once controlled.

On any other day, I would stop and help them, but now I had an angry red haired beauty to attend to. I walked over to the portal and dashed through it quickly.

Clary:

As soon as I stepped through the portal, I felt my throat getting hot. I was about to cry, but no, not in front of these people. I rose my hand to my family and friends as they all tried to comfort me, hearing everything that Jace and I said to each other before he... before he didn't come with me. Max ran into the crowd, getting the attention he wanted from Simon.

I turned a corner and immediately was speeding down a white tiled cold hallway.

"Your room is the next hallway, first door on the right." A voice that sounded like Isabelle called after me. I made my way to the room she led me to, shut and locked the door, but I soon realized that I didn't want to sit in here and cry while everyone waited for me outside.

Realizing this, I made my way to a window in the bedroom, opened it, and climbed through. I jumped out, landing on the green grass and seeing a vast forest in front of me. I started to run, I didn't know how long I ran nor did I care, but I soon found myself on the edge of a cliff.

Figuring I would be alone here, I sat down curling my knees up into my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I let the tears fall.

Jace:

"Where is she?" I asked harshly of Maryse, Robert, and Isabelle.

"Jace, are you okay?" Maryse asked, walking forward and expecting me.

"I'm not if Clary isn't." I looked around the room, searching for my beautiful redhead. There was no sign of her anywhere. "Where is she?"

Jocelyn walked forward placing a hand on my shoulder, "Clary won't talk to anyone, Jace. She ran to her room and locked the door."

"Which one is her room?" My voice was still harsh, but I had to get to Clary.

Isabelle pointed down one hallway, "Her room is the next hallway, first door on the right."

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully before I took off running down that hallway.

When I reached the door that was supposed to be Clary's, I knocked politely instead of barging right in like I usually would. There was no answer to my knock.

"Clary? Clary, please answer. It's me, Jace. I'm here." Still no answer, I pressed my ear up to the door and then wrenched the doorknob right off in an effort to get in. Just like I heard, I thought when I looked around the room, nothing. There was no one in here, but the window was open.

Clary:

I cried against my knees as the cold November air hit me. I cried, muttering to myself as I did, until two long lanky arms wound themselves around me and I was being pulled towards someone. I pushed away from the mysterious person, not wanting to be comforted right now but the arms were persistent and made me look up.

It was Magnus and Alec behind him. Magnus looked better than when I'd first seen him, his bruises were now healed and none of his cuts were bleeding. His arms came up under my knees and around my back and he pulled me into his lap.

"It's okay, Clary. It's okay. He's coming back." Magnus whispered, placing his chin on top of my head. "Jace will be back." His hand rubbed up and down my back and I felt fully comfortable against him and kept crying into my hands.

Magnus just kept whispering encouraging things.

Later, I felt Magnus's chin lift off my head as Alec started to whisper to someone.

"I just want to talk to her." _Oh no,_ I knew that voice all to well. I started to drop my hands from my face, but Magnus pushed them back up against my eyes.

"It doesn't look like she wants to talk." Magnus replied.

"Give her some time," Alec agreed with Magnus, "She has been crying a lot."

"That's exactly why I want to talk to her, Alec. I need to apologize and explain." That voice belong to the man who loved me, then couldn't stand me, then broken my heart, then loved me again and repeat. That voice was Jace's. I flinched.

"Jace, let her calm down." Magnus said, pulling his arms around me tighter.

"Magnus, I just need five minutes alone to-"

"I'm not leaving her alone."

"Do you think I am going to hurt her?" Jace's voice was bewildered, "No, I wouldn't. Magnus, please."

"You've done enough, Jace. Just go away and let us calm her down." Magnus was now sounding angry.

"Clary, I'm sorry," Jace spoke despite Magnus, "Clary. I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything just let me talk to you. Please."

I dropped my hands but didn't look at Jace, I looked at Magnus wanting to thank him for protecting me.

Magnus nodded, "I get it." He dropped his arms, he wasn't mad his face looked like he respected my decision. Magnus pushed me off his lap gently and stood up, grabbing Alec by the waist and towing him along with him back through the forest. I stayed seated on the ground, looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked hesitantly, taking off his jacket.

I didn't respond, still staring out along the beautiful cliff that was hidden under a black blanket full of stars.

"Clary, I am so deeply sorry for how I treated you. I was just trying to protect you from Jonathan because I knew he was just trying to break you to break me."

My sigh cut him off, "Jace, I don't get you sometimes. We are supposed to be in love. I'm engaged to you and yet you still ignore me when your trying to protect me. Do you know how much that hurts me?"

"Clary, I do love you." Jace whispered, "No, I don't know and that is cruel of me to do but please let me make it up to you. I'll make you feel so happy, loved, cherished, and beautiful for the rest of our lives. Please forgive me Clary."

I turned to see his pleading, desperate face. Jace was on his knees behind me, his hands in fists at his side and his eyes were sad. My heart quickened at the sight of him.

"You can't do this to me again, Jace. Please don't. My heart can't handle another break." _And you've broken it multiple times. _

"Oh, Clary," Jace whispered, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please. I've never felt like this before and I don't know how-"

"Stop." I interrupted him, "Stop it. Stop using that excuse. I've never felt like this before either, we are both learning, and I know Valentine told you that you couldn't love people, but Valentine is gone now and we need to just enjoy our engagement and marriage."

Jace nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. We will, I promise. I won't treat you this way ever again. I'll do whatever you want."

"Jace, I want you to be yourself. I hated hesitant Jace, you are supposed to be arrogant, sarcastic, rude, but when we were alone you loved me to pieces. That is the way I want you to be." I whispered.

"If you want me to be that way, I'll be that way." Jace nodded, looking down.

"Okay, then I forgive you." His head snapped up to me and he smiled.

"Clary..." Jace wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I embraced him with all that I had, knowing that this was my forever.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Epilogue**

Clary:

I walked down the aisle, past each rows of seats, my white dress flowing behind me when the cold wind blew in my face. I saw the red swirling rune marks coming up from the bottom of my knee length dress and the red runes also came up my forearms on the sleeves of my mourning outfit. I clutched the open umbrella in my hand, trying to prevent any more of the cold snow off my already freezing skin.

Looking up from the ground, I saw Jonathan's coffin standing at attention before the seats. The paleness of the coffin almost blended in with the snow on the ground. It was early November, after all, and the weather in New York had gone drastically low.

I didn't even know why I was here. I knew Jonathan was my brother but we didn't grow up together and as it turns out he was just as crazy as Valentine.

As a family member, I knew I should touch the coffin, say a few words at the death of my brother but I couldn' back to all those stone Downworlders, the way he'd stolen Jace from me, Magnus in front of the line... I just couldn't.

So, I sat down beside my mother in one of the front rows, as there were three areas around the coffin creating a square with one side missing. I gave the open umbrella to Mom, who looked like a snowball had landed on her head, and crossed my arms over my chest, rubbing my elbows trying to get myself a little warmer.

"Did you not bring a jacket?" Luke asked from beside my mother.

"It's in my car." I replied numbly, both from the cold and from my emotions being used overtime lately.

"Where's Max?"

"I tried to get him in the car, but he wouldn't come." I shrugged about to say something bad about Jonathan, but since it was his funeral, I thought better of it.

"Mmhm..." Luke seemed to think better of it as well.

"Hey everyone." A male voice said from behind me. It was Simon.

"Hi, Simon." I smiled, happy to see my best friend. Mom and Luke said their hellos.

"Clary are you okay? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since you came back." Simon brown eyes looked over at me.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." I whispered, "Yes, Simon. I'm fine. I'm not hurt, just a little shaken still."

Simon nodded slowly, "Okay. If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you." I said gratefully, I could always count on Simon.

"You're welcome, did you not bring a jacket?" He asked, noticing that my arms were around my sides.

"It's in my car." I rolled my eyes, pointing a thumb back over my shoulder.

"Honey, why don't you go get it?" Mom said.

Simon rose his eyebrows, "You don't need it do you? It's only snowing and you're just wearing a dress, I think-"

"Alright, alright. I'll go get it." I replied, cutting him off, as I stood up and walked back, through the portal, and into the snow covered grassy fields where my silver car was.

This funeral, as all shadowhunter funerals, was in Idris. My mother and Mrs. Penhallow, Aline's mother, had planned it all and tried desperately to get people to come to it. The problem was not because the funeral was in Idris, but because it was Jonathan/Sebastian's funeral in Idris. I found that people weren't to fond of breaking a protective shield, sending war on the shadowhunters, killing hundreds of Downworlders everyday, and kidnaping.

I unlocked my car and grabbed my white mourning jacket, Maryse helped me put the red Runes on it, and pulled it onto me. Instantly I felt warmer, and I sighed contently as I shut my door and locked the car.

"Clary?" I looked up Isabelle, with the rest of the Lightwoods standing awkwardly behind her, was in front of me.

"Yes?" My thoughts instantly went bad. What had happened? Why was Isabelle looking at me with such sadness?

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly. "I mean, it is your brother's funeral."

"My brother who-" I shook my head, "No, I can't say bad things about him at his funeral." I remind myself out loud, surprisingly that was a tough rule.

Isabelle smiled, "Why are you out here?"

"Mom, Luke, and Simon were bugging me about not having a jacket in the snow." I shrugged, Jace gave a started sound and walked forward.

Jace looked comfortable, confident, but deep down I could tell he felt awkward. Jace and I had been trying the last week, trying to recover what we had before, of course it didn't help when your mother makes you go home for a week to 'heal' even though there wasn't a scratch on my body. Even though I had forgiven Jace, we still hadn't kissed, hugged, or touched at all really. He was being good though, with always calling me and going the victory party at Magnus's house.

Jace stood in front of me, bringing his hands up and moving the trapped hair, that was still inside my jacket, outside of it and let it fall over my shoulders. As always when he moved my hair, his expression did not change; he didn't expect a thank you, because by now it was probably like a reflex to Jace. I noticed the others had gone into the portal, leaving us alone.

"Hi Jace." I said.

"Hello, Clary." He smirked and I nearly fainted, this was the first time I had seen his smirk in probably two weeks.

"Are you okay? From the whole kidnaping thing we went through."

"Clary, as long as we are together. I can get through anything."

I looked down at the ground, hiding my blush, and then I slowly wrapped my arms around his back and pushed myself forward. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist, placed his head on my shoulder and sighed. I smiled, we were now embracing for the first time and suddenly my thoughts came pouring out of my mouth.

"It feels so right to be with you. So natural." I whispered, my head against his heart. His heartbeat a steady lullaby.

"You're right, we should do this more often. Just hug." I could almost see the sarcastic smirk on his face and it made me smile wider.

"That's not what I meant." _But it is nice to hug you sometimes, just to know you're real and not some dream. _A crazy dream where the leading male is an arrogant blonde with a bad attitude.

"What did you mean then? That a part of my soul is inside you, and when I am with you, and you with me, we feel complete and whole? And that I could face the world as long as you are next to me?"

"Something like that." I smiled.

"That's how I feel."

"I like hearing how you feel, you should tell me more often."

Jace groaned, "Great. You are going to become all clingy are you?"

I laughed, pulling away from him, "No, _I'm_ not. You are the one that was just saying how a piece of your soul is inside me."

"That was simply a statement of fact."

I smiled, "Good, because I feel the same way."

"Well look at me." He motioned to his muscled chest and arms, "Who wouldn't want a piece of their soul inside of this?"

"We should probably get back." I whispered looking behind him at the portal, the white chairs were now getting filled up.

Jace smirked again, "What no sarcastic reply?"

"Isn't that your job?"

"A majority of the time, yes. But you have to contribute too, Clary, or this will get boring fast."

"Alright, I'm going back through the portal now." I replied walking around him and starting through the ankle deep snow.

"Clary wait!" Jace ran in front of me to stop me.

"What?" I asked, but Jace simply stared at my face and suddenly his arms were around my waist and his lips were against mine. I almost fell back from the shock of it, but his arms quickly caught me and gently brought me towards him. I started to kiss him back and my arms, as if on their own, twined themselves in his hair and brought him even closer.

But then all to soon, he pulled away.

"Sorry." He whispered a beautiful smile on his face.

Still slightly dazed, I said, "For what?"

"Kissing you. I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Oh because that is such a crime." My sarcasm made Jace's smirked grow.

"Is it not a crime because I am so irresistible?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jace we really have to go."

Jace rose his hands evenly, palms up, "Kiss my beautiful Clary, go to funeral of a lunatic." He rose his right hand, signaling he wanted to kiss me more. He started to lean down again.

"Jace, we have the rest of our lives for that. Come on, we need to get back it looks like its about to start." I started to walk away again. Jace followed me after grumbling to himself for a moment.

We walked through the portal, now all but about ten seats were filled, and every pair of eyes turned to stare at us. Some looked grateful others look sad and most looked happy. I glanced over at Jace, but he just put an arm around my shoulders and led me down the isle.

"I love you. I'll meet you after okay?" Jace whispered in my ear as we neared my seat.

I nodded, "I love you too." When we reached my row, I sat down beside my mother again.

"Jace," Mom started, "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you, but I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Jace looked confused.

"For everything." Mom nodded, "Thank you for protecting Clary, even back to the start, when I was still in a coma. Thank you." She stood and hesitantly put her arms around him and embraced him. Jace still looked confused and slightly uncomfortable, but he hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He said when she let him go. "But you should be thanking your daughter, she's the one that kept me going." Jace and Mom both looked at me fondly.

I stayed quiet, wanting them to have this bonding moment.

"Clary is quite stubborn." Mom shook her head with a laugh. "And hard-headed."

"Thank you?" I smiled uneasily.

"That's as much of a complement as it will be the death of me." Jace muttered, smiling down at me. I sighed happily, _that's my smile. He only shows it to me. _

"Oh, like your sarcasm and arrogance are a ray of sunshine."

"But that's what makes me Jace, my love." My eyes narrowed slightly at this, he was using me wanting him to be _Jace_ against me. Mom looked to be hiding a great emotion behind her hand on her mouth.

"Jace," Luke spoke up, "Maybe you should get over to your family."

Jace looked around, remembering the Lightwoods behind him, "Okay. See you all later." He bent down and kissed my temple before strolling back to his seat.

"Bye." I said to his retreating back.

"So everything is okay, Clary?" Simon asked, leaning forward to talk to us.

"Yes, everything is fine." I smiled reassuringly at my friend as I saw the Lightwoods sitting in a row across from us, behind the Penhallow's.

As the last few people filled the chairs, people started to make speeches. Trying to say good things, but everyone knew Jonathan was all bad. Maryse Lightwood made a lovely speech about Jonathan taking Jace and I, and how much that hurt her. After a few songs and multiple long speeches, six adult male shadowhunters, Robert included, carried Jonathan's coffin into the tomb and that was it. The funeral was over.

I felt... empty all of a sudden. I suddenly wanted to be wrapped up in Jace's arms and have him comfort me, but that wasn't what I needed. So when everyone started to get up out of their seats, I stayed people tried to talk to me but I just shook my head.

Jace crouched in front of me, grabbing my hand and gently telling the others to leave us alone while he talked to me. They all agreed and walked through the portal, Jace and I were now alone other than a few left over families. Jace grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"What's wrong, Clary?" Jace asked quietly. I didn't answer, "Do you need to cry? It's alright if you need to cry, Clary."

My eye brows furrowed together and I looked over his head at the tomb.

"What is it, Clary? Tell me. What's wrong, love?"

"I need... something."

"What do you need? I'll get it for you."

I shook my head, getting up out of my seat and letting go of his hand. I walked to the front of the large cement tomb. I walked into it, ignoring Jace as he called after me, I searched around through the names for a moment before finding the one I wanted.

Valentine Morgensten

1972-2007

There was nothing else, no words of love or remembrance. I guess I knew why, but it still surprised me.

I knew Jace was behind me, but for once I didn't want him with me. I didn't want him to see what I was about to do or hear what I was about to say. But I guess that's what husbands did, they were there for their wives through thick and thin.

I took a deep breath and started, "My name is Clary Fray and I am your daughter. Before I even knew you, I hated you. I heard stories about how cruel you were and how awful of a person you were. And then I met you and I realized all those things were true, you were evil and you convinced Jace and I that we were siblings. You made us waste all those days, those moments that we could've been in love and happy. You took our happiness away only to see yourself 'win'. You made Jace think he was part demon, you said that you hated me. But then we worked together and killed you."

"Valentine, you are not my father, you are not anything to me. You didn't deserve my mothers love. Jace didn't deserve such an abusive father that raised him. And you are not worth my tears or anyones hurt and discomfort. My name is Clary Fray and I am your daughter but I am not your family."

I turned away from the grave, expecting to see Jace, but I saw my mother. She was five feet away from me, crying silently.

"Honey," She choked, "If I would've known. If I knew what he was like I would've never married him ever. Clary-"

"Mom, you don't have to explain. I get it. I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you for anything. It was all his fault, not yours you had no idea of knowing."

Mom nodded and was silent for a minute, staring at the coffin behind me. I walked to the entrance of the tomb and was about to leave when I turned back to her.

"Jace and I are engaged." I whispered before climbing the steps out of the tomb and saw Jace, in his grey t-shirt, white jacket, and light jeans. I smiled at him, walked over, and took his hand.

"Everything okay?" Jace asked, moving my hair away from my eyes.

Nodding I said, "I'm ready to go home now."

Jace smiled back at me, "Let's go home."

We walked back through the portal and I drove everyone back to the Institute, leaving Jace's hand in mine the whole time. I did not think about my mother yelling at me later about the engagement or Jonathan and Valentine turning over in their graves as Jace and I were finally happy and together.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you everyone for all the tremendous support, all the beautifully sweet reviews, and all the friends I have made through this story! I have the best followers in the world and I could ask for anything better thank you all so much!

And by the way, I am planning to write a sequel to this story because Jace and Clary are way to much fun to write for and I have many ideas. I think the sequel will be called Angelically Beautiful (Or something along those lines). So if you liked this story, I hope you'll check that out when I start it. Thank you everyone again! Love, abbydepp :)


End file.
